Der Wunsch nach Frieden
by Tardo
Summary: Ein Jahr herrscht Aragorn über Gondor, als er die Idee hat, alle Völker zusammenzurufen, um ein Helkaannon zu veranstalten. Er möchte seinen Wunsch nach Frieden Wirklichkeit werden lassen ...
1. Träume

Erstes Kapitel

„Träume"

Aragorn lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und ließ seinen Blick durch sein Arbeitszimmer schweifen. Seit er vor etwa einem Jahr die Herrschaft Gondors übernommen hatte, hatte sich dieses Zimmer in einer seiner Lieblingsorte verwandelt. Die schweren Möbel waren durch einige kleinere Schränke und Kommoden ersetzt worden, an einer Seite standen Regale, in denen unzählige Bücher ihren Platz gefunden hatten, eine gemütliche Sitzgruppe stand am Fenster und ein großer Tisch bot ihm genügend Arbeitsfläche für Pergamente, Schriftstücke und Briefe, die sich in Stapeln vor ihm häuften; Feder, Tinte und Siegel lagen griffbereit auf einem kupfernen Tablett zu seiner Rechten.  
Müde rieb er sich die Augen und sah aus dem Fenster, wo sich im Dämmerlicht des Frühlings die Mauern der Feste rot-golden ins Licht der untergehenden Sonne tauchten, der Duft der Bäume wehte zu ihm herüber und er konnte das Wasser des Brunnens bis hier herauf plätschern hören. Das alljährliche Widerkehren all dieser Schönheit, die sich in dem erwachenden Land zeigte, waren schon alleine seine Rechtfertigung für den Wunsch nach Frieden wehrt, für den er nun schon so lange arbeitete, doch noch mehr wurde dieser Wunsch durch all das Grauen und die Schrecken des Ringkrieges bestärkt, der erst so kurz zurück lag. Noch immer lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter, wenn er an die Erlebnisse und Gefahren dachte, die er mit der Gemeinschaft des Rings bewältigt hatte, zu viele Tote, zu viele Verluste in den Schlachten und die Erinnerung festigte seinen Entschluss, der ihm soeben beim Lesen des Briefes gekommen war.

Noch einmal überflog er die wenigen Zeilen, die Êomer ihm gesandt hatte, in denen er wieder einmal die Bitte erhielt, in einem Streit zwischen zwei Männern zu entscheiden, die beide die Rechte um ein Stück Land erhoben. Solche Aufforderungen erreichten Aragorn zuhauf und er verschwendete wertvolle Zeit damit, eine Einigung für diese Bitten zu finden.  
Missmutig beäugte er den Stapel Briefe, der ihn zusammen mit Êomers Schreiben erreicht hatte – sicher ebenfalls ähnliche Bitten der Stadthalter der umliegenden Siedlungen und Dörfer – und verzog das Gesicht.  
Ja, er würde sofort einige Schreiben aufsetzen und seinen Plan in die Tat umsetzen, ein Helkaannon (Zusammentreffen) der Herren aller Völker zu veranstalten, dass im Abstand von drei Jahren abgehalten werden sollte, um dort gemeinsam alle wichtigen Entscheidungen und Gesetze zu besprechen und zu beschließen. Gerade beim Festlegen der Gesetze, mit denen der Friede gesichert werden würde, war es eine gute Vorraussetzung, wenn alle Völker daran beteiligt waren, denn so würden sie auch mehr Wert darauf legen, für das Einhalten dieser Gesetze zu sorgen. Sicher besaß Aragorn genug Macht, um die Gesetze alleine zu bestimmen und niemand würde es wagen, sich seinem Willen zu widersetzen. Er hatte in den Schlachten seine Stärke bewiesen, im letzten Jahr durch weise Entscheidungen den Respekt der Völker erlangt, und doch wählte er bewusst diesen Weg, um auch den geringsten Unmut einiger Stämme zu vermeiden.  
Ja, dachte Aragorn. Er besaß Macht, genug, um durch geschickte Schachzüge die Herren der Völker so zu manipulieren, dass sie nach seinem Willen handeln würden, doch dieser Gedanke war ihm zuwider. Er wollte eine ehrliche Herrschaft, die sich auf verlässliche Gesetze stützen konnte, sodass seine Kinder niemals in die Lage gerieten, ein Schwert in die Hand zu nehmen und so wie er gegen eine Bedrohung in den Krieg ziehen zu müssen.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür veranlasste Aragorn dazu, den Kopf zu heben und nach seiner Aufforderung steckte Bergil den Kopf zur Türe herein. Nachdem Aragorn den Thron bestiegen hatte, hatte er den Jungen als seinen Knappen in seine Dienste genommen und er leistete gewissenhaft seine Dienste und Aufgaben, die ihm von Aragorn und auch Arwen zugetragen wurden. Er war ihnen Beiden schon nach kurzer Zeit ans Herz gewachsen, denn er war offen, ehrlich und hilfsbereit, was ihn jedoch nicht davon abhielt, auch jede Gelegenheit zu nutzen, um den übrigen Bediensteten einen Streich zuspielen. Jetzt stand aber Entschlossenheit auf seinem Gesicht und noch eher er ein Wort sagen konnte, hob Aragorn beschwichtigend die Hände.  
"Ich weiß, ich weiß! Ich habe das Mittagsmahl verpasst und bin schon fast zu spät zum Abendessen, und meine Gemahlin wird mich fesseln und knebeln und zum Essen zwingen, wenn ich nicht umgehend mitkomme." Er lächelte Bergil zu und erhob sich und legte sorgfältig den angefangenen Brief beiseite, während Bergil ihn mit kindlicher Strenge rügte.  
"Ihr habt nicht einmal genug Fleisch auf den Knochen, um das Interesse eines verhungernden Warg zu erregen, Herr!"  
Aragorn unterdrückte ein herzliches Lachen, dass Bergil ihm gewiss verübelt hätte und begegnete seinem Blick mit bemühter Ernsthaftigkeit.  
"Bergil, wenn du und meine Frau endlich damit aufhören würdet, mich zu behandeln, wie ein zerbrechliches Ei! Sehe ich in euren Augen so zart und kränklich aus?"  
Bergil zuckte die Schultern. "Frau Arwen wird nicht erfreut darüber sein, wenn ihr auch noch das Abendmahl versäumt."  
Aragorn unterdrückte wieder ein Lachen, denn ein Großteil von Bergils Äußerungen drehte sich immer um Arwen und es war nicht schwer, den Grund dafür zu erkennen. Aragorn billigte diese Zuneigung, die Bergil für Arwen empfand – er selbst hatte sie vom ersten Augenblick an geliebt. Sein Knappe war davon überzeugt, es wäre ein Geheimnis, dass er seine Herrin anbetete und Arwen ging perfekt mit ihm um, mal etwas spielerisch wie mit einem jüngeren Bruder und mal mit der gebotenen Ernsthaftigkeit und dem Vertrauen, die einem Knappen angemessen war.  
"Schon gut.", lenkte Aragorn ein. "Ich wünsche ein Bad, mein Abendessen und meine Gemahlin – in dieser Reihenfolge."  
Der Junge grinste ihn an. "Dann kommt meine Herrin erst an dritter Stelle?!"  
"Wenn sie keinen schmutzigen, übellaunigen, hungrigen Ehemann wünscht, dann ja!"

Eine halbe Stunde später begab sich Aragorn, sauber und in eine seidenen Robe gekleidet, in seine privaten Gemächer, die er zusammen mit Arwen bewohnte und fand seine Frau an einem gedeckten Tisch vor. Sie lächelte ihm liebevoll zu und reichte ihm einen Kelch Wein, als er sich an ihre Seite setze und den Stapel Papiere auf dem Tisch ablegte, den er nach dem Bad aus seinem Arbeitszimmer geholt hatte.  
"Wie ich sehe, findest du selbst zu dieser Stunde wieder einmal kein Ende! Mir was beschäftigst du dich diesmal, dass es nicht einmal Zeit hat, um bis nach dem Abendessen zu warten?"  
Während sie ihr Mahl begannen, berichtete Aragorn ihr von seiner Idee des Helkaannon, bei dem jedoch nicht nur über Gesetze und Streitigkeiten beratschlagt werden sollte, sondern auch allen Völkern die Gelegenheit geboten werden sollte, auf einem Markt ihre Waren und verschiedenen Handwerkskünste anzubieten und so den Handel untereinander zu fördern. Außerdem sollten auch verschiedene Wettkämpfe und ein kleines Fest stattfinden, um auch für die Unterhaltung zu sorgen, um so die Freundschaften unter den Völkern zu verstärken. Aragorn berichtete Arwen so voller Eifer, dass diese ihn immer wieder ans Essen erinnern musste, dass mittlerweile schon kalt geworden war, doch seine Begeisterung steckte auch sie an.  
"...und damit sich niemand durch die Festung von Minas Tirith eingeschüchtert fühlt, möchte ich das Ganze an den Grenzen zu Isengard veranstalten. Niemand soll ein direktes "Heimrecht" haben und alle werden in Zelten wohnen, während das Helkaannon stattfindet."  
Arwen nickte zustimmend und nachdem sie den halbleeren Teller von Aragorn mit hochgezogenen Brauen zur Seite geräumt hatte, machten sie sich zusammen daran, den Brief zu beenden und die Schreiber damit zu beauftragen, ihn für alle Vertreter der Völker anzufertigen.

ooOOoo

Aragorn hatte beschlossen, weit weniger aufwendig zu reisen, als es seinem Stand angemessen war, denn er fühlte sich weitaus wohler, je einfacher alles um ihn herum gehandhabt wurde. Als Waldläufer hatte er ständig unter freiem Himmel geschlafen und sich in den Natur alles besorgt, was er zum Leben benötigte. So erstreckte sich die Schlange aus Dienern, Gepäckwagen und Wachleuten nur eine halbe Länge hinter ihm und Arwen und das Lager ließ sich zur Rast schnall aufschlagen und am Morgen wieder rasch abbrechen. So würden sie weitaus schneller in Isengard eintreffen. Die Reisegruppe hatte sich schon am ersten Tag dreigeteilt: an der Spitze ritten er und Arwen, zusammen mit Faramir und Eowyn und ihren Gefolgsleuten, darunter Bergil, dann folgten die Bediensteten und schließlich die Gepäckkarren mit den Wachmännern um sie zu beschützen. Schutz war hier in Rohan eigentlich nicht von Nöten und die Wachleute spannten nur ihre Bögen, um für das abendliche Lagerfeuer eine Beute zu jagen.  
Aragorn genoss das schlichte Vergnügen des langen Rittes bis Isengard, die weite Landschaft breitete sich friedlich vor ihnen aus und niemand behelligte ihn mit schwerwiegenden Entscheidungen oder den gespielten Höflichkeiten. Arwen und Eowyn plauderten fröhlich miteinander und Faramir erwies sich als hervorragender Gesellschafter an seiner Seite, der ebenfalls seine große Vorliebe für das Leben in der freien Natur teilte und sie tauschten ihre Kenntnisse miteinander aus.  
Alle Vier wurden aber auch von der Vorfreude beherrscht, endlich ihre Freunde wieder zu sehen. Frodo und Sam würden als Vertreter der Hobbits anwesend sein und natürlich hatten es sich Merry und Pippin nicht nehmen lassen, die beiden zu begleiten. Legolas würde seinen Vater, Celeborn und Elrond begleiten, Gimli kam als Fürsprecher des Zwergenvolkes aus Erebor und Gandalf als der Istari. Eowyn freute sich besonders auf das Wiedersehen mit ihrem Bruder Êomer und richtete sich immer wieder voll Ungeduld im Sattel auf und richtete den Blick in die Ferne, in der Hoffnung, Isengard endlich vor sich auftauchen zu sehen.

Aragorn hatte eine beträchtliche Menge von Völker geladen, fast alle Stämme der Menschen, acht Vertreter der Zwerge und mit ihren Freunden der Elben und Hobbits würden alleine beim Rat dreiundzwanzig Vertreter der freien Völker anwesend sein und über die Gesetze von Mittelerde verhandeln. Mit den Begleitern, Bediensteten und den Händlern würde sich vor Isengard ein beträchtliches Lager aus Zelten und Ständen bilden, dass von einer Vielzahl von Farben bestimmt werden würde, denn viele Städte pflegten ihre Zelte in den Farben der Wappen anzufertigen, hinzu kam auch die Vielfalt der Völker, die nicht weniger bunt ausfallen würde.  
Die Stände würden mit den verschiedensten Waren bestückt sein, Stoffe, Glas und Kristall, Backwaren und andere Köstlichkeiten, Wein aus verschiedenen Ländern, Schmuck, Waffen oder auch Spielzeuge.

Als sie am vierten Tag endlich ihr Ziel erreichten, standen schon viele Zelte auf den freien Feldern vor Isengard bereit, doch es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass Êomer dafür gesorgt hatte, dass alles wohlgeordnet und gut durchdacht aufgebaut worden war, um ein Chaos zu vermeiden. Ein riesiges Zelt erhob ich in der Mitte des Lagers, um als Verhandlungsort zu dienen und um diesen Platz herum, ordneten sich mit einigen Abständen die Wohnzelte. Im Schutz der Felsen schmiegten sich die Marktstände an und in der Nähe von Isengard war ein großer Platz abgesteckt worden, auf den sich an einem Mast bereits das Wappen von Gondor befand, gleich neben den Zelten von Rohan.  
Die Bediensteten errichteten in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit das riesige Zelt von Aragorn und Arwen und auch die übrigen, kleineren Zelte, sowie das Zelt von Faramir und Eowyn wuchs erstaunlich schnell und mit geübten Händen.  
Aragorn überließ alles vertrauensvoll seinen Leuten und schlenderte zusammen mit Faramir, Eowyn und Arwen durch das Lager, um Êomer zu suchen. Sie fanden ihn bei seinem Zelt, wo er immer noch einigen Bediensteten Anweisungen erteilte, um die Neuankömmlinge an ihre eingeteilten Plätze zu weisen.  
Als Eowyn ihn erblickte, löste sie sich von Faramirs Seite und stürmte ihm freudig entgegen.  
"Êomer! Êomer!", rief sie schon von weitem und ihr Bruder konnte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig auffangen, als sie sich ihm stürmisch in die Arme warf. Die übrigen Begrüßungen vielen weniger schwungvoll aus, doch die Freude über das Wiedersehen stand allen im Gesicht und bald saßen sie in dem kühlen Zelt des Herrn der Rohirim und waren in Gespräche vertieft.

"Was gedenkst du zu tun, wenn alle geladenen Vertreter der Völker in Isengard eingetroffen sind?", richtete sich Êomer an Aragorn, der mit gekreuzten Beinen auf dem Fußboden saß und genüsslich an seiner Pfeife zog. Niemand hätte ihn in diesem Augenblick für den König Gondors gehalten, wie er dort mit halb aufgeschnürter Tunika zwischen seinen Freunden saß und es einfach genoss, er selbst sein zu können. Er sah zu Êomer auf und lächelte ihn verschwörerisch an.  
"Nun, auf dem Rat werden wir wohl auch in gewisser Weise die ein oder andere Schlacht zu schlagen haben – aber mit Worten! Sicher wird es lange Diskussionen geben, bis man sich auf einen Entschluss geeinigt hat! Gerade zwischen Elben und Zwergen wird es schwierig werden, aber ich fürchte, auch die Stämme der Ostlinge, Haradrim und Variags werden ihre Differenzen offen austragen und versuchen, sich gegeneinander auszuspielen. Es wird auf jeden Fall sehr interessant werden!"  
Êomer schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. Wie konnte sich Aragorn nur auf diese endlosen Diskussionen freuen? Er verstand immer noch nicht, wieso er nicht einfach die Gesetzte selber festlegte und lediglich dafür sorgte, dass diese eingehalten wurden. Aragorn sah die Zweifel im Gesicht seines Freundes und klopfte ihm auf das Knie. "Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken! Ich bin sicher, dass sich alle einigen werden und mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden sein werden. Sicher muss jedes Volk auch Kompromisse eingehen, aber es wird der erste Schritt zu einem friedlichen Miteinander sein."  
"Du bist sehr zuversichtlich, Aragorn. Aber nicht jeder hat so edle Gedanken und Ansichten wie du und ist bereit, das ein oder andere Opfer zu bringen. Wir sollten dennoch wachsam und aufmerksam sein! Ich habe bei einigen kein gutes Gefühl..."  
Êomer hielt Aragorns Blick eindringlich fest, bis dieser ihm freundschaftlich zunickte.  
"Ich verspreche dir, dass ich ebenfalls aufpassen werde – auch wenn ich denke, dass alle aus den Zeiten des Ringkrieges gelernt haben."  
Êomer seufzte. Mehr konnte er bei Aragorn nicht erreichen, dass wusste er und er konnte seinen Wunsch nach Frieden nur zu gut verstehen. Er wusste, dass Aragorn sich mit der Macht, die ihm gegeben war, nicht sonderlich wohl fühlte und sie auch nie rücksichtslos missbraucht hätte. Einen besseren König konnte sich ein Volk nicht wünschen – doch es gab auch genug Bewohner Mittelerdes, die ihm diese Macht neideten und sie nur zu gerne an sich reißen würden, um sie schamlos zu missbrauchen.

ooOOoo

In den folgenden Tagen erreichten auch die letzten Vertreter der freien Völker das riesige Lager, dass sich nun eindrucksvoll ausdehnte. Fast hatte es die Größe einer kleinen Stadt erlangt, denn viele hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt und hatten ihre Familien mitgenommen und so drängten sich nicht nur auf dem kleinen Marktplatz die Menschen, Elben und Zwerge, sondern auch zwischen den Zelten herrschte reges Treiben.  
Frodo und Sam zügelten ihre Tiere und blieben, von dem Anblick überwältigt, auf der Spitze des kleinen Hügels stehen. Hinter ihren kämpften sich Merry und Pippin mit ihren Ponys den Berg herauf, wobei sie leise vor sich hin fluchten, denn es hatte in der Nacht geregnet und der Pfad hatte sich als äußerst rutschig erwiesen, sie waren dreckig, durstig, hungrig und bis auf die Knochen durchgefroren.  
"Was ist?", schimpfte Pippin. "Warum haltet ihr an? Ich will endlich ins Warme und einen heißen Topf Suppe und einen Humpen Bier, um ..."  
Als er jedoch neben Sam stehen blieb und das Lager erfasste, war auch er sprachlos. Nach einigen Minuten tauschten die Hobbits erfreute Blick, als der Duft von vielerlei Speisen zu ihnen heraufdrang und trieben die Ponys lächelnd den Hügel herunter.  
Sie hielten sich immer auf das Wappen Gondors zu, denn sie vermuteten zu Recht, dass sich ihre Freunde sicher bei Aragorn versammeln würden und Aragorn hatte ihnen außerdem mitgeteilt, dass er dafür gesorgt hatte, ein Zelt für die Halblinge neben dem seinen errichten zu lassen.  
Als sie sich ihren Weg durch die Menge bahnten, tauchte endlich das große Zelt vor ihnen auf, in dem Aragorn und Arwen wohnten. Es stand etwas abseits der übrigen Zelte, umringt von den Farben Rohans und Ithiliens und gedämpft erklangen Stimmen aus den schweren Stoffbahnen, die Wind und Regen abhielten, aber auch die Hitze der Frühlingssonne, die schon wieder zwischen den verziehenden Wolken hervorbrach.  
Frodo trat, nachdem die Hobbits ihre Ponys ordentlich festgebunden hatten, vor den Wachmann Gondors, der vor dem Zelteingang Posten bezogen hatte und sah selbstsicher zu ihm auf.  
"Meldet König Elessar bitte die Ankunft der Halblinge aus dem Auenland.", forderte er den Krieger höflich auf, der sich augenblicklich in Bewegung setzte und im Inneren verschwand. Nur einen Moment später wurde der Stoff beiseite gerissen und Bergil stürmte auf die Hobbits zu, der vor allem Pippin stürmisch begrüßte. Dieser musterte seinen Freund kritisch.  
"Wie ich sehe stehst du in Aragorns Diensten! Und wie groß du geworden bist! Kaum zu glauben!"  
Bergil wurde vor Verlegenheit rot, doch dann fand er seine Haltung wieder und schwellte stolz die Brust.  
"Ich bin der Knappe seiner Majestät und der hohen Frau Arwen! Sie erwarten euch schon und ich habe den Auftrag, euch sofort nach eurem Eintreffen zu ihnen zu bringen!", verkündete er mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit und Würde. Die vier Hobbits verkniffen sie ein Lachen und ließen sich dann von Bergil führen.  
Das Innere des Zeltes erwies sich als größer als erwartet und obwohl sie wussten, dass Aragorn auf übermäßigen Luxus verzichtete, so waren sie über die Gemütlichkeit erstaunt, die hier herrschte. Einfache Teppiche dämpften ihre Schritte und das weiche Licht des Tages viel durch Öffnungen in den Raum, der vor ihnen lag. In der Mitte stand ein runder Tisch, umringt von Stühlen, im hinteren Teil erkannten die Hobbits ein großes Lager aus Fellen und Kissen, abgetrennt durch einige Stoffbahnen, die jetzt etwas zur Seite gezogen waren und ein etwas größerer Tisch stand dicht bei einer der Öffnungen und war mit Papieren überhäuft – sicher konnte Aragorn selbst hier nicht mit der Arbeit aufhören. Auf einem kleinen Tisch standen Kelche und Karaffen, und was die Hobbits besonders erfreute, auch eine Schüssel mit dampfender Suppe und eine Schale mit Gebäck.

Bergil löste sich neben ihnen und ging mit erhobenem Haupt auf die Gruppe Freunde zu, die um den Tisch saßen und das Eintreten der Hobbits noch gar nicht bemerkt hatten, so vertieft waren sie in ihre Unterhaltungen. Frodo sah mit Freude, dass alle anwesend waren, selbst Gandalf saß bereits neben Aragorn, dem Bergil jetzt vorsichtig auf die Schulter klopfte.  
"Herr! Die Halblinge sind eingetroffen, soll ich..."  
Weiter kam er jedoch nicht, denn augenblicklich verstummten die Gespräche am Tisch und Aragorn erhob sich mit einem Lächeln.  
"Frodo, Sam, schön euch endlich bei uns zu haben! Merry, Pippin – seid ihr etwa schon wieder gewachsen?!?"

Nachdem sie sich alle ausgiebig begrüßt hatten, beeilte sich Bergil, die heiße Suppe aufzutragen und Aragorn entließ ihn fürs Erste, damit er sich mit den anderen Knappen die Zeit vertreiben konnte. Gimli musste sich mächtig anstrengen, damit er mit dem großen Appetit der Hobbits mithalten konnte und Legolas stieß seinem Freund mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite, weil er dabei so fürchterlich schmatzte, dass er alle anderen Geräusche übertönte.  
Gandalf beobachtete amüsiert die vier Hobbits und forderte schließlich: "Wenn ihr noch Zeit findet, würde ich gerne wissen, wie es euch auf dem Weg hierher so ergangen ist!"  
Abwechselnd begannen sie zu berichten und bald mischten sich auch verschiedene Erlebnisse des vergangenen Jahres in die Erzählungen, sodass die Zeit viel schneller verstrich als erwartet.  
Aragorn räusperte sich schließlich und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl.  
"Es tut mir leid, euch jetzt schon verlassen zu müssen, aber ich habe noch einiges für die erste Sitzung des Rates morgen vorzubereiten. Bergil wird euch euer Zelt zuweisen, damit ihr euch ausruhen könnt und euch mit allem Nötigen versorgen."  
Aragorn drückte Arwen noch einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ dann die heitere Runde, doch es dauerte nicht lange, da zogen sich auch Legolas und Gimli, sowie Eowyn und Faramir zurück. Alle hatten noch eine Menge vorzubereiten und schließlich reckte sich Sam und gähnte herzhaft.  
"Ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht, aber ich könnte ein wenig Mittagsruhe ganz gut vertragen. Außerdem müssen auch wir noch unsere Sachen in das Zelt bringen und die Ponys versorgen!"  
So brachen auch die übrigen Freunde auf und trafen die letzten Vorbereitungen für den ersten Tag des Helkaannon.

ooOOoo

Erst als es längst dunkele Nacht war, kehrte Aragorn in sein Zelt zu Arwen zurück, die gerade das Wort an Bergil gerichtet hatte, der eifrig damit beschäftigt war, sich in seinen Mantel zu hüllen.  
"... und sieh auch im Versammlungszelt nach. Sicher brütet er dort noch über die verschiedenen Gesetze nach, über die er morgen verhandeln möchte. Lass dich nicht mit einer Ausrede wie: ich komme ja gleich... vertrösten, sondern bestehe darauf, dass er endlich herkommt und etwas isst. Du weißt ja wie er ist!"  
"Ja!", antwortete Aragorn anstelle von Bergil vom Eingang her. "Wir wissen alle wie ER ist! Danke Bergil, du kannst jetzt endlich zur Ruhe gehen. Und Bergil? Lass dir das eine Leere sein und suche dir nie eine Frau, die nicht davon überzeugt ist, dass du alt genug bist, um auf dich selber acht zu geben." Dabei lächelte er Bergil müde zu.  
Der Knappe zog den Mantel fester um seine Schultern und grinste Aragorn an. "Ich werde versuchen, euren Rat zu beherzigen, wenn es soweit ist, Herr!", dann verließ er das Zelt.  
Aragorn schnaubte gespielt und wandte sich dann Arwen zu, die ebenfalls ein Lächeln auf ihren Lippen hatte.  
"Wenn du so weiter machst, wird er mich bald keine Sekunde mehr aus den Augen lassen, Arwen.", neckte er seine Frau, doch dann zog er sie zu sich heran und schloss sie zärtlich in die Arme. "Ich verspreche dir, dass, wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, wir nach Hause heimkehren können und ich mich bessern werde! Wenn erst einmal der Friede herrscht, wir in Ruhe leben können und ich in der Lage bin, mein Schwert für immer zur Seite zu legen, dann werde ich keine Mahlzeit mehr versäumen."  
Arwen lachte in seinen Armen auf.  
"Versprich keine Dinge, die du doch nicht halten kannst! Für einen König wird es immer etwas zu tun geben und wenn diese Sache hier hinter uns liegt, dann werden andere Dinge deine Aufmerksamkeit verlangen!"  
Er schob sie ein Stückchen von sich ab und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen. "Was habe ich nur für eine kluge, weise Frau!", murmelte er leise und ließ sich dann von ihr zu dem gedeckten Tisch herüber ziehen.


	2. Zwischenfälle

Zweites Kapitel

„Zwischenfälle"

Aragorn saß zwischen Faramir und Gandalf und verfluchte sich selbst, dass er auch nur in Erwägung gezogen hatte, die einzelnen Vertreter der Völker würden eine gemeinsame Einigung finden, dass war ein Fehler gewesen, der sich nicht einmal mit seiner Müdigkeit entschuldigen ließ. Lautstark focht gerade der Fürst der Dunländer seinen Disput mit dem der Forodwaith aus und Aragorn lauschte dem Streit, der um ihn herum tobte.  
Alles hatte ganz gut angefangen. Er hatte sämtliche Karten zusammengetragen und sie den Anwesenden vorgelegt, damit alle die Grenzen ihrer Reiche kannten und diese sicher festgelegt wurden, um Streitigkeiten und Besitzansprüche über Länder auch in Zukunft zu vermeiden. Erstaunlich schnell waren sich alle einig gewesen und selbst Gandalf hatte seine Hoffnung bekundet, dass der erste Verhandlungstag sicher schnell einen Abschluss finden würde. Doch die Einigung für einige Handelsrechte hatte dann zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen geführt, die immer noch andauerten. Schließlich konnte Aragorn seinen Unmut nicht länger zurück halten.  
"Meine Herren!", fing er an und fuhr dann lauter fort. "Meine Herren! Ich bin sicher, dass die Waren ihrer Länder sich nicht in Qualität und Menge sehr ähneln werden und schlage daher vor, dass beide Länder das Recht zum Handel mit Rohan und Gondor erhalten werden. Und jetzt denke ich, haben wir uns alle eine Pause verdient haben – heute Nachmittag treffen wir uns dann wieder hier."

Aragorn entfloh der stickigen Atmosphäre des Zelts, gefolgt von seinen Freunden, die es ebenfalls freudig begrüßt hatten, endlich diesen Streithähnen zu entkommen. Gemeinsam schlenderten sie in Richtung ihres Zeltplatzes, wo Êomer seinen Dienern bereits den Auftrag erteilt hatte, Erfrischungen für alle bereit zu halten.  
Während sich die Hobbits gleich auf die Schüsseln mit Obst stürzten und Gimli mit Legolas debattierte, goss Aragorn sich lediglich einen Kelch mit Wein ein und setzte sich etwas abseits der kleinen Gemeinschaft auf einen Stuhl und ließ seine Gedanken zu den Ereignissen des Vormittags zurückkehren. Er wusste, er konnte nur hoffen, dass alles gut ging, aber er war immer noch davon überzeugt, dass sein Vorschlag, legale Grenzen und Gesetze festzulegen, der einzig richtige war.

ooOOoo

Der Nachmittag verlief ähnlich wie auch der Vormittag. Mal fand man schnell und problemlos eine Einigung, doch in einigen Punkten musste Aragorn die Anwesenden immer wieder zur Ruhe rufen und einige Einigungen wurden auf einen späteren Tag verschoben, wenn alle ausreichend Zeit gehabt hatten, über diesen Punkt nachzudenken.  
Bei all diesen Aufregungen entging es Aragorn, dass Enarâto, der Fürst der Haradrim, ihn unentwegt musterte und während des gesamten Tages nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er hielt sich in allen Diskussionen weitgehend zurück und verhielt sich möglichst unauffällig.

Enarâto wollte soviel über den König in Erfahrung bringen, wie er nur konnte und ihn nun inmitten seiner Freunde beim Helkaannon beobachten zu können, hatte sich als äußerst glücklicher Zufall erwiesen.  
Dieser Narr, schoss es ihm nun durch den Kopf. Warum ersparte er sich und ihnen nicht diese albernen Diskussionen und wertvolle Zeit, indem er von seiner Macht gebrauch machte und die Gesetzte für alle vorschrieb? Dann bräuchte er nur noch dafür zu sorgen, dass sie von den Völkern eingehalten wurden – notfalls mit Waffengewalt. Aber dazu besaß dieser König wohl nicht genug Stärke! Was war er nur für ein Herrscher, der nicht einmal in der Lage war, ohne Skrupel sein Schwert zu erheben?  
Er würde wissen, wie er eine solche Macht, die dem König gegeben war, einzusetzen und zu gebrauchen hätte, aber leider war ihm dieser Umstand ja vergönnt – noch!  
Ein breites Lächeln verzog seine Mundwinkel, als er jetzt den Blick über die ganze Gesellschaft schweifen ließ und an Pertathra, der Vertreterin der Variags, inne hielt. Die Herrscherin war mit einem Grossteil ihrer Leibgarde in Isengard eingetroffen, alles finster aussehende Krieger, die Enarâto sicher noch von Nutzen sein würden. Außerdem schien Pertathra offen gegen den König zu sein, denn sie äußerte ständig ihren Unmut zu den einzelnen Entwürfen der Gesetze und sprach sich gegen jeden Kompromiss aus, der ihrem Volk abverlangt wurde.  
Enarâto wünschte sich, dass die Variag-Anführerin ihre Konflikte offen mit dem König austrug, ihre Äußerungen trugen dazu bei, dass auch die anderen Vertreter über die Nachteile einzelner Punkte nachdachten und an den Vorschlägen des Königs zweifelten. Ihre Uneinigkeit war sein Ziel und Pertathra würde als die Verursacherin dastehen. Jeder würde sofort sie und ihr Volk verdächtigen, wenn er und seine Tochter Tanfalas ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzen würden. Heute Abend würde einer seiner Männer damit anfangen, diesen zu beginnen. König Elessar würde sich noch wundern!  
Enarâtos Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Es wurde immer besser...

ooOOoo

Etwa zur selben Zeit schlenderten Eowyn und Arwen mit Merry und Pippin über den Marktplatz. Es gab eine Menge Dinge zu bewundern und zu begutachten und den beiden Frauen machte es Spaß, den Händlern beim Feilschen zuzusehen. Merry und Pippin interessierten sich mehr für die Stände mit den verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten aus der Küche des jeweiligen Landes und zogen genüsslich die Vielzahl der Gerüche ein und schwärmten so lange, bis Eowyn ein Einsehen hatte.  
"Lauft ruhig! Ihr hattet uns zwar angeboten, uns beim Tragen unserer Einkäufe zu helfen, aber das werden wir wohl auch alleine schaffen!"  
Lachend sahen sie und Arwen den beiden Hobbits hinterher, die sogleich losstürmten.  
"Vergesst aber nicht, noch etwas für den Zwerg und Frodo und Sam übrig zu lassen!", rief Arwen hinter ihnen her, doch schon waren sie in der Menge verschwunden.  
Eowyn hakte sich bei Arwen unter und strebte mit ihr auf einen Stand zu, der die verschiedensten Schmiedearbeiten und Schmuckstücke anbot, jedoch nicht nur Waffen und Ketten, sondern auch kunstvoll gefertigte Federhalter, Tintenfässchen oder Kerzenständer.  
Während Eowyn sich für einige Dolche und Messer interessierte, um einen für Faramir zu erwerben, entdeckte Arwen einen besonders schönen Federhalter, der mit feinen Einlegearbeiten verziert war. Sie konnte förmlich sehen, wie Aragorn damit seine Briefe verfasste und die Spitze in die Tinte tauchte und begann sofort, mit dem Händler um den Preis zu feilschen. Sie hatte gerade einen annehmbaren Preis ausgehandelt, als sie von hinten angerempelt wurde und ihr der Federhalter aus der Hand fiel. Sie stieß einen überraschten Schrei aus und drehte sich dann zornig um, als die erwartete Entschuldigung des Verursachers ausblieb.

"Wie ungeschickt!", vernahm sie eine scharfe, weibliche Stimme und musterte das hübsche Gesicht ihr gegenüber, dass einen unschuldigen Blick aufgelegt hatte. "Da bin ich doch wirklich gegen die Königin Gondors geschubst worden!"  
Jedes Wort klang aufgesetzt und zynisch und es war offensichtlich, dass keine weitere Person in ihrer Nähe war, der die Schuld an diesem Zusammenstoß tragen konnte, doch Arwen behielt ihre Fassung und als sie dann zu sprechen begann, klang ihre Stimme süß wie Honig.  
"Es hat ja keinen Schaden gegeben. Entschuldigung, aber wir hatten noch nicht die Ehre, miteinander bekannt gemacht worden zu sein."  
Als Arwen der Frau selbstsicher die Hand zur Verbeugung darbot und sie abwartend ansah, stieg dieser die Röte ins Gesicht, um sie herum waren viele Anwesende auf die Situation aufmerksam geworden und warteten ebenfalls auf die angemessenen Würdigung der Königin von Gondor, sodass die Frau schließlich mürrisch in die Knie ging.  
"Mein Name ist Tanfalas, Tochter des Enarâto der Haradrim, Herrin." Das letzte Wort presste sie förmlich über ihre Lippen, doch Arwen ergriff freundlich die Hand von Tanfalas und half ihr wieder auf die Füße.  
"Richtet einen Gruß an euren Vater und eure Gefolgsleute aus und sagt ihm, ich würde mich freuen, ihn und auch euch, morgen bei den Rennen begrüßen zu dürfen."  
Mit einem Nicken verabschiedete Arwen sich und drehte sich einfach um und ließ Tanfalas stehen, um den Federhalter entgegen zu nehmen, den der Händler nun für sie bereithielt.  
Eowyn warf ihrer Freundin einen vielsagenden Blick von der Seite zu und konnte über die Art und Weise, wie Arwen der Situation Herr geworden war, nur lächeln.  
Die Frau verharrte noch einen Moment hinter Eowyn und Arwen, fast so, als sei sie viel zu überrascht, dass die Königin sie einfach hatte stehen lassen, oder als wolle sie noch etwas entgegnen, doch dann wandte sie sich mit einem letzten eisigen Blick ab.  
Als sich eilige Schritte hinter ihnen entfernten, drehte Arwen sich noch einmal zu der Frau herum und sah der schlanken Gestalt nach, deren langes, schwarzes Haar ihr offen über den Rücken viel. Irgend etwas an dieser Frau bereitete ihr Unbehagen, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, ob es nun an diesen kalten, eisblauen Augen gelegen hatte, die in so starken Kontrast mit ihrem dunklen Haar und der gebräunten Haut gestanden hatten, oder der Klang ihrer Stimme, der selbst ein Feuer zum Erkalten gebracht hätte.

ooOOoo

Ein violetter Himmel türmte sich düster über Isengard auf und erinnerte Aragorn an das Unheil, dass einst von diesem Ort ausgegangen war. Sicher würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, und der erlösende Regen würde die Hitze des Tages vertreiben.  
Aragorn versuchte das Gefühl der Freiheit wieder einzufangen, dass er auf dem Ritt hierher empfunden hatte und in den wenigen Tagen in dem großen Lager schon wieder verloren hatte, Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er von so vielen kritischen Augen auf Schritt und Tritt beobachtet und ihm so viel Aufmerksamkeit entgegen gebracht worden war. Jeder wollte die Gunst des Königs erhalten und umschmeichelte ihn mit überspitzter Höflichkeit und Schmeicheleien. Er konnte nicht einmal dorthin gehen, wohin er wollte; immer wurde er von jemandem aufgehalten oder es schloss sich eine aufdringliche Person einfach an und hinderte ihn am Nachdenken. Aragorn fühlte sich bedrückt und eingeengt und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fluss hinab.  
Am Ufer blieb er stehen und betrachtete das Wasser, das in der hereinbrechenden Dunkelheit fast schwarz wirkte. Noch war der Mond nicht aufgegangen und das Sternenlicht schimmerte nur schwach zwischen den dichten Wolken hervor. Alles lag in einem Spiel aus dem spärlichen Licht und Schatten, den die Bäume und Felsen verursachten und unter das Rauschen des Flusses mischte sich das Rascheln der Blätter. Aragorn schauderte, als eine frische Brise aufkam und das Unwetter nun mit aller Deutlichkeit ankündigte, rieb sich die Hände und ärgerte sich darüber, seinen Umhang nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Sein dünnes weißes Hemd würde ihm nicht länger die nötige Wärme bieten können, dabei hatte er noch lange keine Lust, die mühsam erlangte Ruhe hier am Fluss aufzugeben.  
Wieder schauderte Aragorn, als erneut Wind aufkam und seufzend wandte er sich um, um doch den Rückweg anzutreten.  
Diese leichte Bewegung rettete ihm das Leben, denn einen Fingerbreit von seinen Rippen entfernt, zischte plötzlich ein Dolch durch die Luft und landete mit einem dumpfen Geräusch in den Fluten des Isen. Augenblicklich ließ sich Aragorn auf die Knie fallen, zog gleichzeitig einen Dolch aus dem Schaft seines Stiefels und suchte die Dunkelheit um ihn herum ab. Eine zweite Klinge zischte an ihm vorbei und verfehlte nur knapp seine Leiste und er verfluchte die Wahl seiner Kleidung. Das helle Hemd leuchtete selbst in dieser mondlosen Nacht noch meterweit.  
Die nächste Deckung befand sich gut zwanzig Schritte von ihm entfernt und bot ihm die einzige Hoffnung, mit den dunklen Schatten zu verschmelzen. Aragorn wartete angespannt und verharrte regungslos, dann wagte er einen riskanten Sprung, rollte sich über die Schulter ab und landete auf den Füßen. So schnell er es vermochte lief er zu dem kleinen Felsen und verbarg sich dahinter – immer noch angestrengt lauschend. Sein Atem hatte sich von der Anstrengung beschleunigt und er spürte nicht einmal eine Spur von Kälte, satt dessen stand ihm nun der Schweiß auf der Stirn. Er wartete einen Moment und richtete sich dann langsam auf, immer bereit, sich sofort wieder fallen zu lassen, doch obwohl er jetzt ein leichtes Ziel abgab, blieben weitere Messer aus.  
Er eilte nach weiterer Zeit zum Flussufer herab und suchte den Schlamm ab, doch er musste feststellen, dass keines der Messer mehr aufzufinden war, sie waren vom Wasser verschluckt worden.  
Fluchend steckte er seinen eigenen Dolch in den Stiefel und kehrte zu den Zelten zurück, wohlwissend, dass Arwen sicher misstrauisch werden würde, angesichts des Schlamm, der sein Hemd und seine Beinlinge über und über bedeckte.  
Als er in das Zelt trat, fand er Arwen schlafend neben der brennenden Lampe, immer noch ein Buch in der Hand. Sicher hatte sie auf ihn gewartet, doch der Schlaf hatte sie völlig überrascht – zu Aragorns Erleichterung. Lächelnd zog er ihr das Buch aus den Fingern und breitete die Decke über ihr aus. Es war besser so! Sie würde sich nur noch mehr sorgen, wenn sie von dem Vorfall am Fluss erfahren hätte. Er strich ihr eine Strähne ihres Haares zurück, stand dann auf und entledigte sich der verschmutzten Kleidungsstücke. Als er sich neben seine Frau legte, trat ein hartes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. So, irgendjemand wollte ihn also warnen, dachte er. Die Messer hatten ihm zeigen sollen, dass jeder seiner Schritte überwacht wurden und er längst nicht so sicher war, wie er gedacht hatte. Sie wollten ihn nervös und misstrauisch machen und seine Pläne so ins wanken bringen, damit er sich doch seiner Macht bediente und die Vertreter der Völker gegen sich aufbrachte. Doch diesen Gefallen würde er niemandem tun. Wer auch immer sich hinter diesem feigen Vorfall verbarg – er würde es herausfinden!

ooOOoo

Tanfalas schritt wütend vor ihrem Vater auf und ab und schimpfte vor sich hin, während dieser die Wut seiner Tochter nur belächelte. Schließlich brachte er sie mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.  
"Reg dich nicht auf. Es wird noch alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit laufen. Ich habe dir König Elessar versprochen und du wirst ihn haben! Habe ich je ein Versprechen nicht gehalten? Aber wir müssen uns an unseren Plan halten, hast du verstanden? Es war äußerst dumm von dir, die Aufmerksamkeit dieser Elbe auf dich zu lenken – und somit auch auf mich!"  
"Aber ..., ich kann es einfach nicht ertragen, wie sie herumstolziert und sich so selbstsicher gibt, als ob ihr niemand etwas anhaben könnte! Sie hat diesen Mann einfach nicht verdient, Vater!"  
"Und er nicht diese Macht!", konterte Enarâto. "Aber wir müssen uns gedulden. Die Zeit wird für uns arbeiten – und die Variags ebenfalls! Pertathra kann ihren Unmut schon jetzt kaum zurück halten. Nur schade, dass es meinen Männern nicht gelungen ist, mit einem der Dolche ihr Ziel zu treffen! Elessar soll doch so bald wie möglich auf die Variags aufmerksam werden! Dann wird auch niemand Verdacht schöpfen, wenn..."  
Ein Diener unterbrach Enarâto, der dem Mann einen erzürnten Blick zuwarf.  
"Raus! Ich habe doch gesagt, dass wir nicht gestört werden wollen!"  
Unter hastigen Entschuldigungen und tiefen Verbeugungen zog sich der Diener wieder zurück, wohlwissend, dass es besser war, seinem Herrn in dieser Verfassung nicht zu nahe zu kommen.  
Tanfalas wartete, bis sich der Diener entfernt hatte und kniete sich dann mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln vor ihren Vater und stützte sich in seinen Schoß, wie sie es schon als kleines Kind immer getan hatte.  
"Vater!", schmeichelte sie ihm mit zärtlicher Stimme. "Ich bin sicher, du hast schon eine andere Lösung für dieses Problem gefunden – oder etwa nicht?"  
Enarâto sah seine Tochter mit einem zufriedenen Glitzern in den Augen an und musterte sie eine ganze Weile stumm.  
Sie war wirklich eine Schönheit und vermochte es, diese auch so einzusetzen, dass sie bisher auch immer das erreicht hatte, was sie wollte, denn sie besaß auch die Listigkeit einer Schlange und einen scharfen Verstand. Wer, wenn nicht sie, hatte einen Mann mit des Königs Abstammung verdient? Außerdem hatte er ihr noch nie einen Wunsch abschlagen können.  
"Gewiss mein Kind.", murmelte er Tanfalas zu. "Und die Königin hat uns sogar selber die besten Plätze verschafft, um uns das Schauspiel aus der Nähe ansehen zu können!"


	3. Das Rennen

Drittes Kapitel

„Das Rennen"

Frodo wurde von dem eifrigen hin und her Eilen seiner Freunde geweckt und richtete sich schlaftrunken und mürrisch über diese rüde Störung seiner Ruhe auf, blinzelte die letzte Müdigkeit aus seinen Augen und erblickte ein völliges Durcheinander vor sich.  
Merry und Pippin hatten sämtliche Kleidungsstücke auf dem Boden des Zeltes verteilt und halfen sich gegenseitig in ihre Uniformen aus Rohan und Gondor, die sie zur Feier des Tages tragen wollten.  
Frodo vernahm aus den Decken von Sams Lager ein ebenso unwilliges Murren, wie er es eben noch von sich gegeben hatte. Der Berg von Decken geriet ins Wanken und als erstes erschien der dunkelblonde Haarschopf seines Freundes, der im Moment eher dem Struppigen Fell eines Ponys glich, dann eine Hand, die schließlich die Decke zur Seite schob und Sams schlaftrunkenes Gesicht offenbarte.  
"Was ist denn das für ein Lärm...?", knurrte er an Frodo gewandt und im gleichen Augenblick erklang das Scheppern von Pippins Schwert. Sam und Frodo zuckten gleichzeitig zusammen.  
"Hat man mit euch denn nie seine Ruhe? Ihr wisst doch, dass wir gestern ewig bei der Versammlung gehockt haben und wir erst spät ins Bett gekommen sind!", schimpfte Sam.  
Pippin versuchte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.  
"Es tut mir leid, aber wir wollen doch auf keinen Fall das Frühstück und den Beginn der Rennen verpassen! Êomer hat seine schnellsten Pferde mitgebracht, die ihm vielleicht einen guten Preis einbringen werden, wenn sie erst bei den Rennen bewiesen haben, was sie wert sind!"  
Frodo zeigte für seine Vettern etwas mehr Verständnis. "Schon in Ordnung, Pippin. Ich hatte Gandalf ohnehin versprochen, ihn zu den Rennen zu begleiten!"  
Er schwang seine Beine über den Rand des Bettes und reckte sich herzhaft, bevor er sich auch daran machte, sich zu waschen und anzukleiden.

ooOOoo

Zwischen dem Lagerplatz und der Unterbringung der Pferde standen dicht gedrängt eine Reihe von Bäumen, die den Tieren einerseits genügend Schatten spendeten, ihnen aber auch die nötige Ruhe vor den Rennen und dem täglichen Trubel im Lager schützten. Die Rennbahn an sich lag etwas abseits, oval und ihre Breite erlaubte es, dass etwa zwanzig Pferde pro Rennen teilnehmen konnten. Schon jetzt dröhnten die Hufschläge über den Platz herüber, hervorgerufen von einigen Reitern, die sich der Strecke schon vorab vertraut machen wollten. Es würde am heutigen Tag zwei Arten von Rennen stattfinden – die einen, die auf der offiziellen Strecke stattfanden und ausschließlich für das präsentieren der Tiere galt, die anschließend zum Verkauf standen; und jene, die für die Unterhaltung der Zuschauer veranstaltet wurden und an denen die besten Reiter mit ihren eigenen Pferden teilnehmen konnten. Für diese Rennen gab es kleine Preise und die Strecke wich von der Hauptstrecke ab, und forderte von den Reitern wirklich das höchste Maß an Geschick und Können.  
Die Tribünen für die Zuschauer wiesen gen Süden und man konnte den größten Teil der beiden Rennstrecken von dort aus sehen. Stände waren überall aufgebaut, an denen man Speisen und Getränke erwerben konnte, überall wehten Fahnen im Wind und schon jetzt drängten sich eine Menge Menschen, Zwerge und Elben rund um den Rennplatz. Einige Kaufleute nahmen Wetten entgegen, um so noch den Nervenkitzel einiger Rennen zu erhöhen. Überall herrschte eine ausgelassene Stimmung und Aragorn sah darin die Bestätigung, dass die Völker gewillt waren, die Zeit des Helkaannon friedlich miteinander zu verbringen.  
Aragorn schlenderte eine Zeitlang über die Sattelplätze, um die Konkurrenz für Êomers Pferde abzuschätzen, aber auch, um die Tiere und Reiter zu begutachten, die an den anderen Rennen teilnehmen würden. Schon bei der Planung des Helkaannon hatte er beschlossen, an einem der Rennen selber teilzunehmen, aus reinem Spaß und er freute sich schon jetzt darauf, Bregos Temperament freien Lauf lassen zu können.  
Aragorn entdeckte schließlich Êomer, der gerade damit fertig war, eines seiner Tiere zu überprüfen und gesellte sich zu ihm.  
"Dort hinten steht ein Pferd der Haradrim. Es ist das einzige, das es mit deinen Tieren aufnehmen könnte."  
Êomer drehte sich zu Aragorn um und grinste ihn siegessicher an.  
"Willst du etwa darauf wetten?", entgegnete er und tätschelte den Hals des Pferdes.  
"So schnell sieht es nun auch wieder nicht aus!", lachte Aragorn und wandte dann den Kopf, als die Trompete zum ersten Rennen rief.  
Êomer schwang sich in den Sattel und sah auf Aragorn herunter.  
"Geh und stehe meiner Schwester bei! Sie hatte schon als Kind immer Angst, dass ich vom Pferd fallen könnte!"  
Aragorn lachte noch lauter auf und nickte Êomer dann bestätigend zu, bevor er sich zu Eowyn und Arwen begab, die schon auf der Tribüne Platz genommen hatten.

Als er die Beiden erreichte, saß auch schon der Rest ihrer Freunde bei ihnen, nur Legolas konnte er nirgends entdecken, doch er brauchte nicht lange auf eine Erklärung zu warten. Gimli tat das ganz von selbst.  
"Aragorn! Kannst du diesen Elben nicht wieder zur Vernunft bringen? Er will doch tatsächlich auf Arod an einem der Rennen teilnehmen! Ich habe mir die andere Strecke angesehen und es gibt da einige ganz besonders gefährliche Stellen! Er wird noch vom Pferd stürzen und sich den Hals brechen!"  
Faramir legte dem Zwerg die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Gimli! Ich bezweifele, dass Legolas in seinem ganzen Leben jemals vom Pferd gestürzt ist!"  
"Ja, ja. Halte nur zu ihm! Du bist ja genauso verrückt wie er und hast dein Pferd schon satteln lassen! Fehlt nur noch, dass Aragorn auf die gleiche dumme Idee kommt!"  
Gimli sah Aragorn bei seinen Worten vielsagend an, geriet dann jedoch in noch mehr Aufregung, als dieser seinen Blick ruhig und mit einem Schulterzucken erwiderte. Gimli schnaubte.  
"Ich gebe es auf! Ihr habt alle den Verstand verloren! Was meint ihr eigentlich, wozu wir Beine haben? Wenn ihr schon rennen wollt, dann tut das gefälligst selber! Ihr..."  
"Scht...!", unterbrach ihn Eowyn. "Die Pferde sind für das erste Rennen bereit! Wir müssen Êomer die Daumen halten!"

Die Fahne senkte sich und sofort setzte sich Êomer mit seinem Hengst von den Verfolgern ab und übernahm die Führung. In der Mitte der Strecke schloss das Tier der Haradrim jedoch mit ihm auf und hielt sich dicht neben ihm, bis Êomer die Zügel noch weiter lockerte und somit dem Hengst jede Führung übergab und dieser seine Freiheit ausnutze. Mit zwei Kopflängen Vorsprung gelangte er als Erster ins Ziel.  
Eowyn jubelte begeistert auf und schob sich an Faramir vorbei, um zu ihrem Bruder zu eilen und ihm zu seinem Sieg zu gratulieren. Die Hobbits folgten ihr, jedoch nicht, um sich ihr anzuschließen, denn sie hatten es erneut auf einen Stand mit frischen Waffeln abgesehen. Nur Frodo blieb bei Gandalf und war mit ihm in ein Gespräch vertieft.

Als sich die nächsten Reiter mit ihren Pferden zum Start begaben, kniff Gimli angestrengt die Brauen zusammen und entdeckte Legolas augenblicklich, der mit gestrafftem Rücken aufrecht im Sattel saß.  
"Da ist ja dieser verrückte Elb!", schimpfte er wieder und begann dann, sich nervös auf der Unterlippe zu kauen. Aragorn und Arwen verkniffen sich ein Lachen, als sie die Anspannung des Zwergs bemerkten sobald sich die Fahne gesenkt hatte und die Pferde losstürmten.  
Selbst auf diese Entfernung konnte Aragorn sehen, wie Legolas mit Arod förmlich zu verschmelzen schien und sich tief über den Hals seines Tieres beugte, gerade so weit, um nicht herunter zu fallen. Der Elb war so leicht, dass er kein Gewicht für den Hengst darstellte und schon nach der ersten Biegung hing er das Hauptfeld ab und flog über die Strecke. Mit ganzen Längen passierte er schließlich das Ziel und Gimli sprang jubelnd auf.  
"Habt ihr das gesehen? Ich wusste ja gleich, dass niemand ihn schlagen würde, er ist ja auch der beste Reiter weit und breit und wehe, irgendjemand zweifelt daran!"  
Jetzt konnte keiner der Freunde sein Lachen länger zurück halten, was Gimli sichtlich verwirrte.  
"Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?", brummte er, doch er erhielt keine Erklärung und wandte sich wieder mürrisch ab.

Arwen nutzte die kurze Pause zwischen dem nächsten Rennen und legte Aragorn die Hand auf den Arm und erhielt sofort die gewünschte Aufmerksamkeit von ihm.  
"Du bist gestern erst spät zurückgekommen, dabei wollte ich noch mit dir reden. Aragorn – musst du wirklich an diesem Rennen teilnehmen? Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache!"  
Aragorn umfasste zärtlich ihr Kinn.  
"Ich dachte wenigstens du hättest Vertrauen in meine Reitkünste! Mach dir keine Gedanken, Arwen."  
"Es ist ja nicht nur das Rennen, was mir Sorgen bereitet. Gestern habe ich die Bekanntschaft von Enarâtos Tochter gemacht und irgendetwas stimmt nicht mit dieser Frau! Ich traue ihr und ihrem Vater nicht! Die Beiden..."  
Weiter kam sie nicht, denn genau in diesem Moment näherte sich der Herrscher der Haradrim mit seiner Tochter und Arwen unterdrückte einen Fluch. Sie war nicht einmal dazu gekommen, Aragorn von ihrer Einladung zu berichten!  
Dieser zog nun auch überrascht die Augenbrauen in ihre Richtung hoch, wandte sich jedoch dann mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln den Gästen zu und begrüßte erst Enarâto und dann die Frau an seiner Seite.  
"Ihr hättet mich vorwarnen sollen, Enarâto. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr eine so hübsche Tochter habt. Ich freue mich, eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."  
Er stand Tanfalas Auge in Auge gegenüber und ohne eine sichtbare Erklärung lief ihm ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter als er ihre Hand ergriff und sich höflich verneigte. Aragorn merkte, wie sich Arwen hinter ihm anspannte und konnte sich ein verschmitztes Lächeln nicht verkneifen, als er sich wieder zu ihr umwandte. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, so hätte er fast vermutet, dass er Eifersucht in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Er zog Arwen deshalb näher zu sich heran, drückte sie kurz an sich und erklärte dann:  
"Meine Liebe, ich muss dich jetzt leider mit unseren Gästen alleine lassen. Das Rennen an dem ich teilnehme beginnt gleich und ich muss noch nach Brego sehen."  
"Aber Herr!", vernahm er nun zu seiner Überraschung Tanfalas Stimme neben sich. "Ihr wollt doch nicht etwa an dem Rennen durch die Schlucht teilnehmen? Ist das nicht viel zu Gefährlich?", fragte sie mit gespielter Unschuld.  
Arwen suchte nun ganz entschieden Aragorns Blick, als dieser sich sichtlich ertappt fühlte. Eigentlich hatte er Arwen nichts davon sagen wollen, dass er sich ausgerechnet für dieses Rennen entschieden hatte, doch nun sah er sich der Tatsache gegenüber ihr eine Erklärung abgeben zu müssen, doch er wurde von Gimli erlöst, der bei dieser Neuigkeit gleich explodierte.  
"Bist du denn vollkommen verrückt?", entfuhr es ihm. "Es liegen ganze Längen auf der Strecke, auf denen niemand ein Auge auf dich haben kann! Wundervolle Aussichten!", seine Stimme war der reinste Hohn, doch Aragorn ließ sich nicht von seinem Entschluss abbringen.  
"Ich reite – und damit Schluss! Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr und weiß selber, was ich mir zutrauen kann und was nicht! Und jetzt entschuldigt mich!"  
Mürrisch verabschiedete er sich noch einmal von den Gästen und drückte Arwen einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn, bevor er sich von der Tribüne entfernte, begleitet von Arwens sorgenvollen Blicken. Sie konnte ihn zwar auch ein wenig verstehen, aber dennoch machte sie sich ebenso ihre Gedanken, was die Sicherheit ihres Mannes betraf.  
Hätte sie in diesem Augenblick Enarâtos Blick sehen können, den er Aragorn hinterher warf, so wäre sie sicher ohne zu zögern hinter ihm her gelaufen und hätte ihn, wenn nötig, mit Gewalt von seinem Vorhaben abgehalten...

Aragorn schnaubte noch immer, als er sich den Sattelplätzen näherte, doch ihm gingen auch die Ereignisse des letzten Abends durch den Kopf. Sicherlich war es auch etwas leichtsinnig an dem Rennen teilzunehmen, doch er wollte sich auf keinen Fall einschüchtern lassen – wer auch immer hinter dem versteckten Angriff am Fluss steckte! Niemand würde es wagen, ihn offen anzugreifen, nicht bei dieser Vielzahl von Zeugen, die sich auf dem Rennplatz, den Tribünen und auf der Rennstrecke befanden.  
Als sich Aragorn seinen Stallungen näherte, eilten auch schon Bergil und der Knecht auf ihn zu und versorgten ihn mit einer Fülle von Informationen. Die Bahn war leicht, bis der Anstieg auf die Klippen begann, denn dort wurde sie felsig und gefährlich, sowohl auf dem Weg nach oben und besonders wieder hinab.  
"Achtet auf die Hengste der Ostlinge, Herr!" belehrte ihn sein Knecht. "Sie sind für Schlachten ausgebildet und dazu ausgebildet, ihre Zähne in alles zu schlagen, was in ihre Reichweite gelangt! Außerdem solltet ihr Brego vor den Hindernissen ein wenig zügeln. Ihr wisst, er gibt alles für euch und würde von den Sprüngen nicht mehr viel Kraft zurückbehalten – schont ihn!"  
"Ich werde daran denken.", nickte Aragorn ihm dankbar zu und betrat den Sattelplatz, wo Brego bereits fertig stand und auf ihn wartete. Spielerisch stieß er Aragorn mit der Nase an, als dieser die Zügel ergriff und seinen Hals tätschelte und der König lachte.  
"Wir werden gewinnen, was mein Alter?", flüsterte er und rieb die Blässe des Hengstes. "Wir werden sie alle schlagen!"  
Bregos große, dunkle Augen schlossen sich langsam, fast so, als würden sie zwinkern und wieder lachte Aragorn, stieg auf und ergriff die Zügel fester.

Das erste Signal erklang und Aragorn gab dem Knecht noch ein Zeichen und lenkte Brego dann zum Start. Sein Hemd klebte in der Hitze des Nachmittags an seinem Rückrat und er sagte sich, dass er nicht doch nervös wäre. Nie zuvor war er ein solches Rennen geritten und nun bereiteten ihm die Ereignisse vom Vorabend doch etwas Sorge, doch zum Narren würde er sich jetzt nicht machen und im letzten Augenblick seine Teilnahme zurückziehen.  
Er blickte auf die Tribüne hinauf, konnte Arwen aber nicht unter der Menge ausmachen. Vielleicht war das auch besser so.

Diese vermochte sehr wohl ihn zu sehen und es kostete sie all ihre Kraft, die mühsam bewarte Haltung nicht zu verlieren, vor allem in Anwesenheit des Herrn der Haradrim und seiner Tochter. Was glaubte dieser Verrückte eigentlich, was er da tat, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf und sie wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Gandalf.  
Aufgeregte Zuschauer drängten sich an den Zäunen, als die gelbe Flagge gesenkt wurde und Arwen hielt den Atem an, als die Pferde vorüberdonnerten und sie kniff die Augen zusammen, um in der Staubwolke einen letzten Blick auf Aragorn zu erhaschen, eher die Reiter hinter einem Hügel verschwanden.

Aragorn schmiegte sich ganz eng an Bregos Nacken, als sie dem Wald näher kamen und er spürte den schnellen Atem des Hengstes, ebenso wie seinen eigenen. Sie ritten in den Wald und Aragorn fluchte, als die ersten tief hängenden Äste sie streiften und ein scharfer Zweig seine Schulter ritzte. Um ihn herum erklangen Warnschreie und Rufe und er konnte Brego gerade noch um einen kleinen Felsen herum lenken und dankte den Valar, für die gute Ausbildung, die sein Tier in Rohan erhalten hatte und ihm flinke Hufe und einen schnelleren Geist verliehen hatten als den meisten anderen Pferden.  
Sie ließen den Wald hinter sich und wandten sich den steilen Hang zu, der in der Nähe der Klippen gipfelte und er richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Weg und auf das Pferd neben sich, dass ihm kaum genug Platz ließ, um die nächste Kurve zu nehmen. Brego legte die Ohren an, dass andere Pferd stolperte leicht und Aragorn nutzte die Gelegenheit und trieb Brego an ihrem Gegner vorbei. Noch einige Reiter waren vor ihnen und jeder einzelne war zuviel, fand Aragorn, und Brego teilte diese Auffassung scheinbar. Der Hengst, der niemals einem anderen den Vortritt lassen wollte, jagte hinter den anderen her und Aragorn presste seine Wange an Bregos Hals. Wieder zerfetzten Zweige sein Hemd und er klammerte sich noch fester an den Hals seines Tieres.

Aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich ein Reiter auf und näherte sich Aragorn von rechts und Aragorn fand kaum die Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, woher dieser so plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Er erkannte die Farben der Variags und das Gesicht, das ihn böse angrinste, wies die braune Haut und die dunklen Augen dieses Volkes auf. Einen Augenblick erstarrte Aragorn vor Schreck, aber dann fing er sich und trieb Brego noch einmal an, als sie auf die freie Ebene galoppierten. Der Variag ließ sich jedoch nicht so leicht abhängen und im nächsten Moment prallten die beiden Tiere leicht zusammen.  
Aragorn hatte sich jedoch auf einen Angriff vorbereitet und obwohl es riskant war, löste er seinen Griff um die Zügel und versuchte einen Schlag gegen seinen Angreifer und dieser schwankte. Doch dieser fing sich wieder und hielt zu Aragorns Überraschung plötzlich eine Peitsche in der Hand und hieb damit auf seinen ohnehin schon zerkratzten Rücken ein.  
Aragorns Rücken brannte vor Schmerz und er wandte den Kopf gerade noch rechtzeitig, um zu sehen, wie ein Messer in der Hand des Variags aufblitzte. Aragorn konnte nicht glauben, dass der Mann einen Wurf vom Pferd aus auf ein sich bewegendes Ziel wagen würde – wurde aber eines Besseren belehrt, als die Klinge nur um Haaresbreite an ihm vorbeizischte.  
Brego wurde noch schneller und Aragorn schickte ein Dankgebet an die Valar, dass Brego vor der blitzenden Klinge nicht scheute, die von den Steinen vor ihm abprallte.  
Aragorn sah seine einzige Chance darin, den Variag so schnell wie möglich hinter sich zu lassen bevor das nächste Messer sein Ziel treffen würde und überließ Brego seinen freien Willen, indem er die Zügel nun vollends lockerte und sich nur noch an dem Hengst fest klammerte.  
Brego wollte lediglich die letzten vier Pferde vor sich hinter sich lassen und nahm Aragorns Aufforderung sofort an und beschleunigte seinen Galopp. Erst im letzten Moment fiel Aragorn die Warnung seines Knechtes wieder ein und er zügelte den Hengst leicht, als das erste Hindernis in ihr Blickfeld geriet. Brego reagierte auf den leichten Druck mit Händen und Knien und nahm das Hindernis mit präziser Eleganz – ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem Verfolger und Aragorn wagte während des zweiten Sprungs einen Blick zurück, als er einen entsetzen Schrei vernahm und gerade noch sah, wie das Tier hinter ihm stürzte.  
Als Bregos Hufe jedoch im Staub aufkamen, wurde Aragorn schwindelig und er schüttelte den Kopf, seine Kehle war voller Staub und er zog verzweifelt die Luft ein. Einen Augenblick sah er nichts, doch dann legte sich der Staub um ihn herum und gab auch seinen Atem wieder frei.  
Aragorn kam an einem schon müden Pferd der Ostlinge vorbei und auf einmal fuhr der Kopf des Tieres herum und versuchte, in Aragorns Schenkel zu beißen. Brego legte erneut die Ohren an und Aragorn musste seine ganze Geschicklichkeit aufbieten, um die beiden Pferde daran zu hindern, auf der Stelle zu kämpfen. Brego unterwarf sich Aragorns Befehl und rannte und zeigte seine Abstammung und Herkunft, als er auch das letzte Tier vor sich überholte und um eine halbe Länge Vorsprung ins Ziel ging.

Arwen hatte mit bangem Herzen immer wieder versucht, einen Blick auf Aragorn zu erhaschen, sobald die Reiter in Abständen in das Blickfeld der Zuschauer gerieten und ihr Elbenblick hatte ihr keinesfalls diesen Wunsch verwährt. Als der Variag ebenfalls in ihr Blickfeld geraten war, war sie bei seinem Peitschenhieb ebenfalls zusammengezuckt und hatte sich an Eowyn geklammert, die an ihre Seite zurückgekehrt war. Eowyn hörte Arwen aufschreien, als der Verfolger über das Hindernis stürzte und der Staub den Blick auf Aragorn verwährte und war umgehend ebenso angespannt und alarmiert wie ihre Freundin. Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht und sofort, als sich die Zielflagge gesenkt hatte, fasste sie Arwen an der Hand und zog sie hinter sich her zu den Sattelplätzen.

ooOOoo

Enarâto hätte vor Wut fluchen können, als er Aragorn erblickte, wie er sein Pferd durch das Ziel lenkte und dann sofort zu den Stallungen ritt. Wieder war es dem König gelungen, dem Anschlag zu entgehen – ganz im Gegensatz zu diesem Variag, den Enarâto zu diesem Zweck gekauft hatte. Tanfalas beugte sich zu ihrem Vater herüber und flüsterte ihm leise ins Ohr.  
"Wenigstens vermutet er jetzt, dass die Variags hinter dem Anschlägen stecken – scheinbar!"  
Ihr Lächeln war so ansteckend, dass Enarâto es nur erwidern konnte.  
Da hatte sie auch wieder Recht!

ooOOoo

Als die Frauen, gefolgt von Gandalf und den übrigen Freunden den Sattelplatz erreichten, stieg Aragorn gerade von Brego ab und ignorierte alle, während er den Staubbedeckten Hengst herumführte, sanft mit ihm sprach und ihm liebevoll Nacken und Flanken abrieb. Sein Knecht eilte herbei, tätschelte Brego ebenfalls stolz und führte ihn dann für die dringend benötigte Rast davon.  
Arwens Gesicht lag im Widerstreit mit Wut und Sorge, als Aragorn nun auf sie zu kam, leicht schwankte, sich aber dann mit einem erschöpften Lächeln an die Planken des Gatters lehnte. Sein Hemd war ganz und gar zerfetzt und entblößten so die blutigen Kratzer auf seinem Rücken, im Gesicht und an den Armen, weit schlimmer, als sie es vermutet hatte. Sie wollte ihn am Liebsten wegen seiner Dummheit schelten und ihn dann so fest in die Arme nehmen, dass es ihm den Atem verschlug, doch Eowyn kam ihr zuvor.  
"Hast du eigentlich völlig den Verstand verloren? Wenn du dich sehen könntest! Deine Kleidung ist hin und du bist so zerkratzt, dass man dein rohes Fleisch sieht! Außerdem bin ich sicher, dass du hinkst – du Idiot! Geh' und lass dir von Faramir die Wunden auswaschen, sonst weiß ich nicht, wie viele sich davon entzünden werden!", schimpfte sie im scharfen Ton.  
Aragorn jedoch hatte nur Augen für Arwen, die ihn nun stumm in die Arme schloss und kurz an sich drückte, so fest, dass Aragorn das Gesicht verzog, so schmerzten ihn seine Schnitte und Prellungen.  
"Ich habe gesehen, dass der Reiter dich angegriffen hat.", flüsterte sie dann.  
"Es war einer vom Volk der Variag.", entgegnete Aragorn, was Arwens Wangen weiß färbte.  
"Er hat während des Rennens versucht, mich aus dem Sattel zu stoßen."  
"Was?", entfuhr es Legolas und selbst Gandalf zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein.  
Aragorn zögerte einen Moment, doch dann entschied er, dass es besser war, nun auch die ganze Gesichte zu erzählen, angefangen mit dem Angriff am Fluss.  
"Warum hast du niemandem davon erzählt?", fragte Gandalf ruhig, sichtlich darum bemüht, die Fassung zu waren.  
"Was hätte ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun sollen? Alle in helle Aufregung versetzen solange ich nicht wusste, wer überhaupt dahinter steckte? Ich wollte nicht, dass Arwen sich noch mehr sorgt – oder ihr!", erklärte er in Richtung seiner Freunde. "Und jetzt will ich mit dem Mann reden!"  
"Das ist leider nicht möglich, Aragorn! Er ist tot! Er hat sich bei dem Sturz das Genick gebrochen."  
Nach Faramirs Worten schwieg Aragorn, doch Gimli machte seinem Ärger Luft.  
"Worauf warten wir dann noch? Legolas, lass uns diese Pertathra schnappen! Bin gespannt, wie sie sich da wieder herausreden will!"  
"Ich bezweifele, dass sie hinter dem Angriff steckt, Gimli!", versuchte Aragorn den Zwerg zu beruhigen. "Sie ist viel zu klug, um einen solch plumpen Versuch zu unternehmen. Sie wäre mit mehr Verstand an die Sache herangegangen."  
Gimli wollte schon etwas auf Aragorns Äußerung entgegnen, als dieser erneut schwankte und sich gegen Arwen lehnte. Sofort stützten Faramir und Legolas ihn und griffen ihm unter die Arme.  
"Heute unternimmt niemand mehr irgendetwas! Komm Legolas, hilf mir, seine Wunden zu versorgen und dann sollte er sich hinlegen."  
Aragorn unternahm nicht einmal einen Versuch zu protestieren und ließ sich bereitwillig von den Beiden in Richtung der Zelte führen. Die Versorgung der Schnitte ließ er tapfer über sich ergehen, begleitet von Arwens vorwurfsvollen Blicken und er schlief schon fast, als er zwischen die Laken seines Bettes glitt, nach einer Position suchte, die ihm trotz der Wunden an Schulter und Rücken keine Schmerzen bereitete und erschöpft die Augen schloss.  
Faramir und Legolas zogen sich zurück und ließen Arwen mit Aragorn alleine – vorerst wurden sie hier nicht mehr gebraucht.


	4. Vermutungen

Viertes Kapitel

„Vermutungen"

Trotz des herrlichen Wetters, das noch am Vortag geherrscht hatte, goss es bei Anbruch des Tages in Strömen, sodass fast jedermann bis zum Nachmittag in seinem Zelt blieb. Aragorn erwachte mit dem ersten Donnerschlag, hörte den Regen und rollte sich herum, um weiterzuschlafen, zuckte aber augenblicklich zusammen, als er sich gedankenverloren auf den Rücken legen wollte.  
Umgehend erschien Arwens Gesicht über seinem und sah mit einem nicht zu deutendem Ausdruck auf ihn herab, vergewisserte sich stumm, dass es ihm doch gut ging und machte endlich ihrem Ärger Luft, der sich seid dem Rennen in ihr aufgestaut hatte.  
"Selbst Schuld wenn du Schmerzen hast! Wie konntest du nur so leichtsinnig sein? Vor allem, nachdem du wusstest, dass dir irgendjemand auflauert und dich aus dem Weg haben will? Du hättest wenigstens mir von dem Angriff am Fluss berichten können!"  
"Arwen!" Aragorn richtete sich nun ebenfalls auf und ergriff ihre Hände. "Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen – außerdem hast du schon geschlafen, als ich wieder zurückkam. Ich habe dich noch nie wecken können ...wo du doch so hübsch beim Schlafen aussiehst!"  
"Deine Schmeicheleien kannst du dir sparen! Du kannst froh sein, dass du überhaupt noch Gelegenheit bekommst, sie hervorzubringen! Sieh dir an, was Legolas auf der Rennstrecke gefunden hat."  
Damit reichte sie Aragorn einen Dolch, den er sofort als das Messer erkannte, dass der Variag nach ihm geworfen hatte. Die Klinge war spitz und mehr für einen Stoß oder Wurf geeignet, anstatt damit eine Schnittwunde zuzufügen, dazu waren die Seiten viel zu stumpf. Er mochte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welche Verletzungen ein gezielter Wurf verursacht hätte.  
Entschlossen schlug er die Decke zurück und stand auf, packte ohne eine Erklärung seine Kleidung und zog diese im Gehen über.  
"Was hast du nun schon wieder vor?", rief Arwen hinter ihm her.  
"Ich werde nach Gandalf, Legolas, Faramir und Êomer schicken und mich mit ihnen beraten, was und wie wir in dieser Sache weiter vorgehen werden. Gimli hatte Recht, vielleicht sollte wirklich jemand mit Pertathra reden."  
Seufzend ließ Arwen sich in die Kissen zurück sinken.  
"Und du hältst dich für denjenigen, der das tun sollte.", schimpfte sie leise hinter ihm her.

ooOOoo

Weder Faramir und Êomer, noch Gandalf nahmen die Gestalt wahr, die sich hinter der Gruppe junger Bäume im Regen verbarg und sich, gehüllt in einen dunklen Umhang, perfekt der tristen Umgebung anpasste. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht, als sich auch einige Zeit später Pertathra mit einer Gruppe ihrer Männer dem Zelt des Königs näherte und nach der Ankündigung des Wachmannes, der seid dem gestrigen Tag vor dem Eingang Posten bezogen hatte, eingelassen wurde.  
Die Gestalt wartete noch eine Weile, bis sie sich sicher war, dass auch niemand sich in der Nähe aufhielt, bevor sie aus ihrem Versteck löste und durch den Regen wieder zu den übrigen Zelten rannte.

Legolas war gerade auf dem Weg zu Aragorns Zelt, nachdem ihn die Nachricht seines Freundes erreicht hatte, als sein feines Gehör, trotz des prasselnden Regens, sich nähernde Schritte vernahm. Aus reinem Instinkt heraus verbarg er sich hinter einem der Zelte und drückte sich so dicht es ging an die Stoffbahnen. Er hörte die näher kommenden Schritte und schließlich geriet der Verursacher in sein Blickfeld. Die Gestalt hatte die Kapuze zum Schutz vor dem Regen tief ins Gesicht gezogen und machte es unmöglich, auch nur die groben Züge zu erkennen, aber Legolas erfasste sofort die schlanke und zierliche Statur, die es offensichtlich machte, dass es sich um eine Frau handeln musste.  
Legolas zögerte einen Moment, hin und her gerissen zwischen dem Drang, der Person zu folgen, um herauszufinden, um wen es sich handelte und der Bitte von Aragorn, ihn beim Verhör von Pertathra zur Seite zu sein. Nach reiflicher Überlegung setzte er seinen Weg zu den Zelten fort, doch seine Gedanken kreisten immer noch um die Frau.  
Was hatte sie hier an Aragorns Lager zu suchen gehabt – noch dazu bei diesem Wetter, bei dem alle anderen sich in ihren Zelten verkrochen?  
Gerade nach den Ereignissen in den letzten Tagen beunruhigte ihn diese Tatsache nur noch mehr und er nahm sich vor, Aragorn von jetzt an nicht mehr aus den Augen zu lassen, ob es diesem nun gefiel oder nicht.

Als Legolas in das dämmrige Licht des Zeltes trat, das nur durch den Schein der Fackeln erhellt wurde, spürte er gleich die angespannte Atmosphäre die zwischen seinen Freunden und der Gruppe der Variags herrschte.  
Aragorn saß hinter seinem Arbeitstisch, ihm gegenüber Pertathra und um sie herum saßen die übrigen Anwesenden und alle starrten auf den Dolch, der vor Aragorn auf dem Pult lag. Er erhielt im Schein des Feuers fast ein Eigenleben, so glitzerte und funkelte er und Pertathra konnte nicht den Blick von ihm abwenden. Aragorn jedoch sah die Frau unverwandt an, so als ob er in ihrem Gesicht auch nur den leisesten Hinweis darauf finden konnte, der ihm weiterhelfen konnte.  
Gandalf begann schließlich mit Ruhe und Bedacht zu sprechen.  
"Ihr stimmt uns doch zu, dass diese Art der Klinge ausschließlich von eurem Volk benutzt wird und auch an der Zugehörigkeit des Toten zu eurem Gefolge besteht wohl nicht der geringste Zweifel, Herrin. Versteht uns nicht falsch, aber wir sind sicher, dass auch ihr ein großes Interesse daran hegt, Licht in diese Angelegenheit zu bringen. Niemand beschuldigt euch, die Schuld an diesem Vorfall zu tragen."  
Pertathra straffte bei Gandalfs Worten den Rücken und ihre Männer traten bei dieser Geste einen Schritt näher an sie heran.  
"König Elessar – ich habe meine Kriege und Schlachten immer ausschließlich offen und ehrlich geführt und niemals einen so feigen und hinterhältigen Anschlag ausgeübt, wie er euch nun getroffen hat. In den Zeiten des beginnenden Friedens habe ich bei den Versammlungen stets den wörtlichen Kampf gegen euch geführt. Wenn ich auch nicht immer zu Kompromissen bereit bin, so hege ich nicht den geringsten Groll gegen euch oder euer Volk, noch gegen eure Freunde. Ich bedaure, dass einer meiner Männer das anders gesehen hat, habe aber nicht die geringste Erklärung für sein Verhalten. Weiter habe ich dazu nichts mehr zu sagen – deshalb entschuldigt uns jetzt bitte."  
Sie erhob sich, verneigte sich gerade so tief, dass es nicht unhöflich erschien und warf Aragorn noch einen kalten Blick zu, bevor sie sich mit ihren Männern in Bewegung setzte.

Aragorn stieß einen Seufzer aus, als die Stoffbahnen hinter dem Letzten der Variags wieder zusammentrafen und stützte seinen Kopf in die Hände.  
"Das war wohl nicht sehr geschickt von uns! Sie wird jetzt noch offener ihre Unzufriedenheit gegen uns einsetzen und gebracht hat es uns auch nichts. Wir wissen immer noch nicht, wer den Variag auf dich gehetzt hat." Êomer sah auf Aragorn herunter, der sich nun mit beiden Händen durchs Haar fuhr.  
"Uns bleiben nur drei Möglichkeiten!", entgegnete er dann. "Entweder, der Mann hat alleine gehandelt – wieso auch immer, oder Pertathra ist viel schlauer und gerissener, als wir vermuten, oder es steckt jemand dahinter, den wir bis jetzt noch nicht einmal in Erwägung gezogen haben."  
Diese Möglichkeiten ließen sich einfach nicht mit Sicherheit klären und solange die Freunde auch darüber berieten, es fand sich nicht die geringste Möglichkeit, eine Lösung für dieses Problem zu finden. Nur in einer Sache waren sich alle einig. Aragorn befand sich nach wie vor in Gefahr, doch er sträubte sich dagegen, sich deshalb in seinem Zelt zu verkriechen und die Hände in den Schoß zu legen. Er wollte seine Pläne durchsetzen und sich auch nicht die Freude an diesem Helkaannon verderben lassen.

ooOOoo

Frodo und Sam saßen auf ihren Betten, hatten die Beine gekreuzt und zogen genüsslich an ihren Pfeifen, während auch sie nur ein Thema hatten – Aragorns Rennen und der Angriff auf ihn.  
"Wie ich Streicher kenne, wird er sich dadurch nicht im Geringsten einschüchtern lassen und so tun, als ob nichts gewesen wäre.", brummte Sam missmutig.  
"Aber Sam, was soll er denn deiner Meinung nach tun? Sich nicht mehr an die frische Luft trauen und wenn, den Rest des Helkaannon mit einer Leibwache durch die Gegend marschieren? Es wird immer eine Gefahr für ihn geben, schließlich ist er der König von Gondor!"  
"Du hast ja Recht, Herr Frodo, aber ..."  
"Kein aber, Sam. Wie viele Opfer soll er denn noch bringen? Er hat schon einen großen Teil seiner Freiheit aufgeben müssen, raube ihm nicht auch noch die letzte Möglichkeit, sich wenigstens frei zu fühlen. Er würde verrückt werden, wenn er nicht mehr einen Schritt ohne einen Wachmann tun könnte."  
"Du hast ja Recht.", wiederholte Sam. "Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen um ihn!"  
"Das tun wir alle, aber dabei unterschätzen wir auch, dass er sehr wohl gelernt hat, auf sich selber Acht zu geben. Je mehr wir ihn einengen, desto unvorsichtiger und unüberlegter wird er dem Drang nachgeben, auch Zeit für sich alleine zu erhalten.", warnte Frodo.  
Sam nickte und bewunderte Frodo wieder einmal dafür, wie geschickt er es verstand, sich in ihre Freunde hinein zu versetzen. Er fragte sich immer, wieso und weshalb sie so handelten, wie sie es taten.  
"Das heißt aber nicht...,", fuhr Frodo dann mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln fort. "...dass wir nicht ein Auge auf ihn haben werden!"

ooOOoo

Aragorn stapelte die Unterlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch zu einem ordentlichen Haufen, lehnte sich zurück und streckte sich. Die letzten Tage des Zusammentreffens waren mehr als erfolgreich gewesen und eine Vielzahl der Gesetze, die er hatte erstellen wollen, waren tatsächlich zur Zufriedenheit aller Völker verfasst worden.  
Er vernahm Schritte auf der anderen Seite der Trennwand, die seine Privatgemächer von den öffentlichen Teil seines Zeltes trennten - dies hatte Faramir nach dem Rennen veranlasst, weil es angeblich zu mehr Sicherheit verhalf.  
"Bergil?", rief Aragorn und einen Augenblick später erschien der Knappe und Aragorn konnte ihn nur anstarren und stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus. "Bei den Valar! Was ist denn mit dir passiert?"  
Die Wangen des Knappen liefen rot an, wodurch die schwarz-blaue Verfärbung seines Auges noch mehr betont wurde. "Nichts Herr!", murmelte er.  
"Komm her und lass sehen.", forderte Aragorn und ließ keinen weiteren Protest zu. Er drehte den Knaben so, dass sein Gesicht dem Licht besser zugewandt war.  
"Wenn das nichts ist, möchte ich nicht wissen, was bei dir etwas ist!", brummte er und ergriff dann Bergils Hände, um seine Knöchel zu untersuchen. "Wie ich sehe, hast du aber auch ganz schön ausgeteilt!"  
"Das kann mal wohl sagen!", stieß Bergil grimmig hervor.  
"Würdest du mir bitte erzählen, worum es dabei ging?"  
Wieder lief der Knappe dunkelrot an. "Eine Ehrensache!"  
"Deine oder meine Ehre?", traf Aragorn mitten ins Schwarze, denn Bergil riss erschrocken die Augen auf, bevor er wieder die Fassung gewann. "Sowohl als auch!"  
Plötzlich nahm Bergils Gesicht den Ausdruck eines Mannes an, selbst mit den noch kindlichen Zügen. "Einer der anderen Knappen hat behauptet – nun er sagte..."  
"Ja?", bohrte Aragorn und wusste, dass er unter keinen Umständen Lachen durfte.  
"Ich will das nicht vor euch wiederholen.", unternahm Bergil einen letzten Versuch auszuweichen.  
"Tu es trotzdem."  
Bergil schluckte und reckte dann entschlossen das Kinn vor. "Er sagte, ihr wärt ein Feigling, der es nicht schaffen würde, die Macht, die ihr hättet, auch einzusetzen geschweige denn, genug Mut, um euch gegen eure Frau durchzusetzen..."  
"Verstehe!" Aragorn musste sich mächtig anstrengen, um seine Gesichtsmuskeln unter Kontrolle zu halten und ernst zu bleiben.  
"Ich habe ihm diese Beleidigung heimgezahlt, Herr!"  
"Das sehe ich!"  
Bergil betastete das blaue Auge und meinte dann Achselzuckend: "Vor einer Weile sah ich wirklich schlimm aus."  
"Mmh." Aragorn wandte sich ab und beschäftigte sich solange mit den Papieren auf seinem Schreibtisch, bis er wieder ein ernstes Gesicht machen konnte, dann erklärte er: "Du kannst jetzt gehen und das Auge von Legolas versorgen lassen. Er weiß, was da zu tun ist!"  
Bergil verneigte sich und hatte schon die Trennwand erreicht, als Aragorn leise rief: "Bergil?"  
Der Knappe drehte sich um. "Ja Herr?"  
"Ich wette der andere Knappe sieht schlimmer aus als du!"  
Bergil grinste stolz. "Er wird ein paar Tage nichts Hartes beißen können und wohl kaum dabei sitzen!"  
Jetzt konnte Aragorn sich sein Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen und als Bergil ihn verlassen hatte wurde seine Belustigung zu einem Seufzer. Ließen sich doch alle Dinge so leicht aus der Welt schaffen, wie unter kleinen Jungen!

ooOOoo

An diesem Abend versammelten sich alle Freunde in Êomers Zelt, um gemeinsam zu essen. Der König Rohans hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, nur die besten und erlesensten Speisen auftragen zu lassen – sehr zur Freude der Hobbits, die sich Berge der Köstlichkeiten auf ihre Teller häuften.  
Aragorn war sehr dankbar dafür, dass keiner auch nur eine weitere Silbe über die Vorkommnisse der Anschläge verlor und mit jeder Stunde, und jedem Glas Wein, entspannte er sich mehr und genoss den gemütlichen Abend im Kreis seiner engsten Freunde. Arwen neigte sich zu ihm herüber und legte ihm die Hand auf den Oberschenkel.  
"Sag mal, weißt du eigentlich, was mit Bergil geschehen ist? Er wollte mir einfach nicht verraten, wie er zu dem blauen Auge gekommen ist!"  
Aragorn musste unwillkürlich lachen, als er an die Unterhaltung mit seinem Knappen am Nachmittag denken musste.  
"Wenn er nicht bereit ist, es dir selber mitzuteilen, so werde ich es gewiss nicht tun!", neckte er sie dann. "Wir MÄNNER müssen schließlich zusammenhalten!"  
Arwen zog bei der Betonung der Anrede die Augenbrauen hoch. "Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Bergil schon für einen Mann hältst."  
"Seid heute Nachmittag schon!", grinste er sie an, wohlwissend, dass er damit ihre Neugier nur noch mehr anstachelte.  
"Oh, du...!", schimpfte Arwen und gab ihm einen spielerischen Schlag auf die Schulter, bereute dies aber sofort wieder, als Aragorn zusammenzuckte. "Entschuldigung, ich ..."  
"Schon gut!", unterbrach er sie. Er wollte heute nun wirklich nicht im Geringsten auf diese Sache zu sprechen kommen! Sanft küsste er ihre Fingerspitzen und entlockte ihr damit ein bezauberndes Lächeln.

Gandalf lächelte zufrieden, als er Aragorn und Arwen beobachtete, die sichtlich unbeschwert den Abend unter den Freunden genossen und beglückwünschte im Stillen Frodo zu dieser guten Idee. Der Hobbit hatte ihm und Êomer den Vorschlag zu diesem Essen gegeben und sie waren sofort bereit gewesen, alles dafür vorzubereiten, denn Gandalf hatte die Absicht, die dahinter steckte, sehr wohl erkannt.  
Als er jetzt zu Frodo herüber sah, fanden sich ihre Blicke und der Zauberer erkannte, dass der Hobbit eben die gleichen Beobachtungen ihres Freundes gemacht hatte.  
Frodo freute sich, dass sein Plan aufgegangen war und wenigstens an diesem Abend etwas Unbeschwertheit unter den alten Gefährten aufkam. Deshalb stieß er Merry nun auch von der Seite an, um ihn dazu aufzufordern, endlich den Mund zu halten, als er über die letzte Versammlung mehr von Sam erfahren wollte.

ooOOoo

Es war schon spät, als die Freunde sich schließlich trennten und sich jeder wieder zu den eigenen Zelten begab. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und nach diesem ausgelassenen Abend verspürte Aragorn nicht im Mindesten die Lust, sich sofort zur Ruhe zu begeben. Die Stille der Nacht lud förmlich zu einem kleinen Spaziergang ein, friedlich lag die Landschaft im schwachen Licht der Sterne und die Luft war mild.  
Arwen schmiegte sich jedoch schon müde an seine Schulter und so begleitete er sie zu ihrem Zelt, wartete ab, bis sie sich auf das Lager niedergelegt hatte und breitete die Decke sanft über ihr aus. Als er sich leise entfernen wollte, vernahm er ihre schon schlaftrunkene Stimme.  
"Kommst du nicht auch endlich schlafen?"  
"Gleich! Ich will nur noch schnell die Lichter im Zelt löschen.", beruhigte er sie und verließ dann den Schlafbereich.  
Einen kleinen Augenblick plagte ihn sein schlechtes Gewissen, doch dann siegte der Wunsch nach der frischen Luft, die sicher auch dazu beitragen würde, wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er hatte wohl doch etwas zu viel Wein getrunken und fühlte, wie die Wirkung seine Glieder erfüllte.  
Er löschte alle Lichter, bis auf ein kleines direkt neben der Trennwand und schlüpfte dann durch den Ausgang ins Freie, wo er tief die Luft in seine Lungen zog. Er schloss genießerisch die Augen und wollte gerade den Weg zum Fluss herunter einschlagen, als eine Stimme hinter ihm erklang und ihn zusammenfahren ließ.  
"Ich dachte mir doch, dass du dieser Nacht nicht widerstehen könntest!" Legolas trat aus den Schatten der Zeltwand und grinste Aragorn an, als er dessen erschrecktes Gesicht sah.  
"Komm, ich begleite dich ein Stück.", fuhr er unbeirrt fort und legte Aragorn kameradschaftlich den Arm um die Schulter.  
Sie schlenderten den Weg am Ufer entlang und genossen schweigsam den Anblick des Flusses, den der Mond in silbriges Licht tauchte, bis Aragorn schließlich sprach.  
"Du bewachst mich doch, Legolas. Gib es zu! Es ist wohl kaum Zufall, dass du neben meinem Zelt gestanden hast!"  
Der Elb zeigte nicht die kleinste Reaktion die ihn verraten hätte, doch seine Worte bestätigten Aragorns Verdacht.  
"Bist du immer so klug, wenn du betrunken bist?", fragte er mit leichtem Spott in der Stimme. "Aber bevor du mir jetzt einen Vortrag darüber hältst, dass du auf dich selber aufpassen kannst, möchte ich dir sagen, dass du doch sicher meine Gesellschaft der einer Leibwache vorziehst, oder? Ich konnte Arwen gerade noch dazu überreden, sie von diesem Vorhaben abzuhalten."  
Abrupt fuhr Aragorns Kopf zu Legolas herum. "Was? Sie...?!" Aragorn konnte nicht glauben, dass sie so etwas hinter seinem Rücken tun konnte.  
Legolas lachte und klopfte Aragorn auf die Schulter. "Sie macht sich doch nur deinetwegen Gedanken!", beschwichtigte er ihn und fuhr dann etwas ernster fort. "Die solltest du dir auch um sie machen!"  
Aragorn seufzte. Als ob er das nicht schon täte! Jeder wusste, wie viel ihm Arwen bedeutete und dass er durch sie verletzlich war. Sie zu lieben, bedeutete auch seine größte Schwäche.  
"Wenn du mir sagen willst, dass ich mir Sorgen um sie machen sollte, dann spar dir die Mühe – das tue ich bereits und deshalb wird sie bewacht."  
Wieder musste Legolas lachen angesichts dieses kleinen Katz und Maus-Spiels das die beiden spielten.  
"Schön, dass wenigstens du noch etwas zum Lachen hast!", brummte Aragorn und Legolas verstummte. Wie gut er Aragorn doch verstehen konnte. Er versuchte immer, einen Weg zu finden, allen gerecht zu werden und stieß dabei immer wieder auf Widerstand. Das lag sicher daran, dass seine Art, die Dinge zu regeln, für alle anderen hochgestellten Personen so wenig verständlich waren. Sie glaubten immer, er würde seine Macht nicht einsetzen, doch wenn sie dann feststellten, wie er diese Macht einsetzte, wurde ihnen bewusst, wie gefährlich er wirklich war. Seine Armeen kämpften nicht auf den Feldern, sie waren unsichtbar. Seine Ideen waren seine Armeen, die für ihn in die Schlacht zogen und niemand hatte das erwartet, als er den Thron Gondors bestiegen hatte. Und doch strahlte er die Macht aus die ihm auch seine Persönlichkeit verlieh – sein Verstand!

Sie gingen wieder schweigsam nebeneinander her, jeder in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, als Legolas Aragorn plötzlich einen kräftigen Stoß versetzte. Aragorn taumelte auf Hände und Knie und stieß einen elbischen Fluch aus, doch als er den Kopf hob, stürmte Legolas schon auf ein kleines Gebüsch in der Nähe zu. Aragorn stand mürrisch auf und unternahm einen vergeblichen Versuch, sich den Schmutz von der Kleidung zu wischen, als Legolas schon wieder zu ihm zurück kam und eine Gestalt über der Schulter trug.  
"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?", fragte er Aragorn. "Ich hoffe, du hast dich nicht verletzt."  
"Überhaupt nicht, aber wer zum..."  
Legolas setzte die Gestalt vor Aragorn auf dem Boden ab, der überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog.  
"Sam?", fragte er ungläubig. "Was tust du hier zu dieser Stunde?"  
"Ich... äh...Frodo und ich dachten, es wäre besser ...nun ja, wo doch die Variags versucht haben..."  
Legolas und Aragorn sahen sich verwirrt an, doch schließlich begriff Aragorn, was Sam ihm mit diesem Gestammel zu sagen versuchte. Streng sah er auf den völlig verunsicherten Hobbit herunter.  
"Und da dachtet ihr, es wäre sicherer, wenn ihr auf mich acht geben würdet, was? Das ihr euch dabei selber in Gefahr begeben könntet, daran habt ihr wohl nicht gedacht! Legolas oder ich hätten dich auch genauso gut mit Pfeil und Bogen durchbohren können! Wo steckt denn Frodo – heraus mit der Sprache, Samweis!"  
Kleinlaut deutete Sam nun in die Richtung zum Fluss herunter und Aragorn suchte das Ufer ab, bis er die geduckte Gestalt erkannte, die sich im Schilf versteckt hielt.  
"Frodo!", donnerte er mit zorniger Stimme. "Komm her – wir haben dich längst gesehen!"  
Es dauerte eine Weile, doch dann raschelte das Schilf und ein ziemlich kleinlauter Hobbit kroch die Böschung herauf und stellte sich neben Sam, wobei er ihm einen leicht vorwurfsvollen Blick zuwarf.  
"Ich brauche euch wohl nicht zu sagen, wie leichtsinnig das war, oder? In Zukunft möchte ich solche Dinge nicht noch einmal erleben, habt ihr verstanden?"  
"Aber...", setzte Frodo an, doch ein scharfer Blick aus Aragorns Augen brachte ihm zum Schweigen.  
"Und jetzt kommt. Es ist Zeit, dass sich jeder dorthin begibt, wo er schon längst sein sollte – ins Bett!"  
Aragorn und Legolas gingen hinter den Hobbits wieder zum Lager zurück und warfen sich einen bemüht ernsten Blick zu. Diese Hobbits waren aber auch immer für eine Überraschung gut!

ooOOoo

Der letzte Tag des Helkaannon brach an und war erfüllt von seinem ganz eigenen Charme. In den letzten Wochen hatten sich, zur Überraschung vieler Anwesender, eine Vielzahl von Liebespaaren gebildet und diese schlenderten nun mit reichlich Wehmut über eine, wenn auch kurze, Trennung, über den Markt und durch das Lager. Viele zogen sich auch in versteckte Ecken am Flussufer zurück, um dort noch einige unbeschwerte Stunden miteinander zu verbringen, bevor das große Abschlussfest beginnen sollte.  
Am Vormittag versammelten sich noch einmal alle Vertreter der Völker im Beratungszelt, um eine letzte Zusammenkunft abzuhalten, auf der noch einmal alle Gesetzte kurz durchgesprochen und beglaubigt wurden, die in den Tagen des Helkaannon ihren Abschluss gefunden hatten.  
Frodo, Sam und Gandalf ließen dabei Pertathra nicht aus den Augen, doch seit der Unterredung mit Aragorn vermied sie es, sich ihm zu nähern oder auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen. Sie nahm die versteckte Beschuldigung, dass ihr Volk hinter dem Angriff auf den König steckte, durchaus übel und war auch die Erste, die nach Abschluss der Versammlung das Zelt mit ihren Leibwachen verließ.

Als der Abend hereinbrach, wurden überall im Lager die Wachfeuer entzündet, doch am Hellsten brannte eine Doppelreihe Fackeln, die den Weg, einen kleinen Hügel herauf, zum Festzelt erleuchteten. Allen, die das Zelt betraten, stockte der Atem, denn Êomer und Eowyn waren für das Herrichten verantwortlich gewesen und so war alles viel Prunkvoller ausgestattet worden, als Aragorn es veranlasst hätte.  
Weiche Teppiche lagen auf dem Boden, Blumen umschlangen das Gerüst des Zeltes und aus einem kleinen Springbrunnen in der Mitte des Raumes sprudelte eine Wasserfontäne, die gleichzeitig zur Schönheit, als auch zur Kühlung des Raumes beitrug. Weiße Stoffe waren über die Tische gebreitet, sodass diese völlig unter ihnen verschwanden und die gleichen Blumen, wie auch an den Gerüsten, rankten sich in einer Reihe über die gesamte Länge der Tafel.  
Aragorn hatte mit Arwen am Kopf der Tafel platz genommen und begrüßte höflich jeden der eintreffenden Personen, wenn auch seine Freunde deutlich sahen, dass er sich in der Rolle des Königs noch immer nicht recht wohl fühlte. So übergab er die Rolle des Redners auch nur zu gerne an Gandalf, der alle offiziell begrüßte und schließlich das Fest eröffnete.

Enarâto und Tanfalas hatten einen Platz direkt gegenüber des Königs zugewiesen bekommen und während alle in ausgelassener Stimmung das Fest genossen, saß Enarâto mit versteinerter Mine neben seiner Tochter, die deutlich sein missfallen an den gescheiterten Anschlägen verriet.  
"Reiß dich zusammen, Vater!", zischte Tanfalas neben ihm. "Oder willst du ihnen gleich selber mitteilen, dass nicht die Variags sondern du der Auftraggeber der beiden Versuche war, König Elessar zu verwunden?"  
Enarâto warf ihr einen mürrischen Blick zu, doch dann sah er das Aufleuchten in den Augen seiner Tochter und der Zorn wurde von Neugier abgelöst.  
"Du hast doch bestimmt eine gute Nachricht für mich, wenn du so ruhig bleiben kannst, solange diese Elbe vor deiner Nase in den Armen dieses Mannes liegt."  
Ein flüchtiger Schatten huschte bei der Erwähnung von Arwen über ihr Gesicht, doch ebenso schnell gewann Tanfalas wieder die Kontrolle über ihre Züge.  
"In der Tat, Vater, habe ich gute Nachrichten. Eine Gruppe Männer machen sich in eben diesen Minuten dazu bereit, unseren Plan in die Tat umzusetzen. Sie sind auf dem Weg in die Hütte, um dort alles vorzubereiten und wenn Aragorn erst einmal wieder in Minas Tirith ist, werden seine Freunde schnell wieder unvorsichtiger werden. Dann wird sich sicher bald die Gelegenheit bieten, auf die wir schon so lange gewartet haben!"  
Vater und Tochter hoben ihre Weinkelche und prosteten sich zu, dabei ein gefährliches Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.


	5. Trügerische Sicherheit

Fünftes Kapitel

„Trügerische Sicherheit"

Tanfalas schlich sich während des Festes unbeobachtet aus dem Zelt und eilte den Hügel hinab, wobei sie sich immer wieder umschaute, um auch ganz sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihr folgte. Sie schlug nicht den Weg zum Lager ein, sondern strebte auf den Turm von Isengard zu, der nun finster und fast bedrohlich im Schatten der Fackeln in den Himmel ragte. Sie umrundete den Turm soweit, dass sie die Felswand zugewandter Seite erreichte und suchte die Umgebung nach der Person ab, die sie zu diesem Treffpunkt gerufen hatte. Sie musste auch nicht lange suchen, gab das vereinbarte Zeichen und der Schatten löste sich aus dem Schutz der Felsen und kam auf sie zu. Tanfalas konnte nur das bleiche Gesicht im Mondschein erkennen, dass unter der dunklen Kapuze hervorsah, alles andere verbarg sich in einem langen, weiten Umhang.  
Eine Weile starrten sich die beiden Frauen schweigend aber abschätzend an, bevor Tanfalas die Neugier nicht mehr länger zurück halten konnte.  
"Ihr seid Balêlain – die Berghexe? Ich hoffe, meine Zofe hat euch darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, was ich von euch benötige."  
Die Frau nickte und einen Augenblick später hielt ihr eine alte, magere Hand ein Päckchen entgegen, dass Tanfalas ein Lächeln entlockte. "Erzähl mir etwas über Alkiach! Wie wirkt es?"  
Die Stimme der Berghexe klang schrill und krächzend und jagte Tanfalas einen Schauer über das Rückrat, aber sie hörte der alten Frau interessiert zu.  
"Es wächst nur oben in den Bergen und es gibt kein Gegenmittel, wenn es das ist, was ihr wissen wollt, Herrin. Er wird leiden und nicht mehr in der Lage sein, zwischen Vision und Realität zu unterscheiden, bis es aus seinem Blut gewichen ist. Verabreicht ihm nicht eine zu große Dosis und nicht zu rasch hintereinander, denn es macht süchtig! Wird man erst einmal abhängig, bedeutet das Absetzen der Droge den Tod!"  
"Ich will ihn nicht umbringen – ich will ihn nur brechen!" Die fein geschwungenen Linien ihrer Lippen verzogen sich zu einem entschlossenen Lächeln. "Und ich werde ihn brechen!"

ooOOoo

Binnen zwei Tage war das Lager rund um Isengard völlig geräumt und zurück blieben nur zertretenes Gras und die dunklen Flecken der Feuerstellen, an denen sich die Wachen in der Nacht gewärmt hatten.  
Die letzte Kolonne, die abreisebereit noch am Rand von Isengard stand, gehörte Aragorn und seinem Gefolge. Die Gefährten des alten Bundes standen zusammen bei den Pferden und beobachteten lächelnd die rührende Abschiedsszene, die sich zwischen Êomer, seiner Schwester und seinem Schwager abspielte. Eowyn wollte Êomer gar nicht mehr loslassen und selbst dem Krieger standen Tränen in den Augen. Schließlich fasste Faramir sich ein Herz und löste Eowyn sanft aber entschieden aus der innigen Umarmung mit ihrem Bruder und klopfte diesem auf die Schulter.  
"Wir werden uns sicher bald wieder sehen! Aber nun müssen wir endlich los, sonst brechen die Anderen noch ohne uns auf!"  
Die Hobbits rutschten auf den Rücken ihrer Ponys schon unruhig hin und her, denn sie konnten die Abreise nicht länger erwarten. Sie wollten noch für einige Zeit mit nach Minas Tirith reiten, von dort aus auch Eowyn und Faramir hin und wieder besuchen, aber vor allem ihre Neugier befriedigen, wie die weiße Stadt sich wohl inzwischen gewandelt hatte. Nach dem Ringkrieg waren viele Gebäude und Strassen zerstört gewesen und laut Gandalfs Bericht, hatten die Handwerker inzwischen ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
Der Zauberer wollte die Reisenden ebenfalls noch ein Stück auf ihrer Strecke begleiten, sich aber dann mit Gimli und Legolas nach Düsterwald wenden, um Thranduil einen Besuch abzustatten. So brachen sie schließlich gemeinsam auf.

Auch wenn Aragorn es sich niemals offen eingestanden hätte, so war er doch froh, als sie Minas Tirith endlich am fünften Tag ihrer Reise erreichten. Während des langen Ritts hatte er ständig die Umgebung im Auge behalten und es vorgezogen, offene, gut überschaubare Lagerplätze zu wählen. Er sah auch sehr wohl, dass Arwen die Zahl der Wachleute bei jeder Nachtwache verdoppelt hatte, nahm es aber schweigend zur Kenntnis, denn es bedeutete auch einen höheren Schutz für sie, der ihm nur Recht war.  
Am zweiten Tag ihrer Reise verabschiedeten sie sich von Gandalf, Gimli und Legolas – nicht weniger berührt wie noch vor wenigen Tagen von Êomer – und Legolas klopfte ihm zum Abschied noch einmal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. "Gib auf dich und Arwen acht, mellon nin! Auch wenn ihr in Minas Tirith wohl sicher sein werdet, so beschleicht mich immer noch ein seltsames Gefühl. Le tiriel (sei wachsam)!"

Die Worte des Elben klangen immer noch in Aragorns Ohren, als er sich am Morgen nach seiner Ankunft wieder in sein Arbeitszimmer begab und sich in den Lehnstuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch fallen ließ. Die Papiere und Berichte hatten sich in seiner Abwesenheit eher verdoppelt, als verringert, doch er konnte noch keinen klaren Gedanken fassen und schob den Stapel unwillig zur Seite.  
Lachen drang aus dem Garten zu ihm herauf und er trat ans Fenster. Die Hobbits saßen im Schatten der Bäume und erzählten gerade anschaulich einige lustige Erlebnisse und Weisen, was ihre beiden Zuhörer, Arwen und Bergil, ihnen mit viel Gelächter entlohnten.  
Aragorn lächelte als er die Unbeschwertheit seiner Freunde beobachtete. Ja, dachte er, sie haben Recht! Wir sollten uns nicht länger von den schlechten Ereignissen des Helkaannon beeinflussen lassen und wieder ein normales Leben führen! Wir sind hier sicher.  
Er kehrte an den Schreibtisch zurück, von neuem Tatendrang erfasst und merkte nicht einmal, wie die Sonne am Himmel unablässig ihren Weg beschrieb und sich schließlich auf das Land hinab senkte. Der Berg der Schriftstücke war beachtlich geschrumpft und zufrieden lehnte sich Aragorn gerade in seinem Stuhl zurück, als Bergil den Kopf zur Türe herein steckte.  
"Herr! Ihr..."  
"Ja, ich werde sofort mitkommen, um das Abendessen nicht zu versäumen, damit meine liebe Frau auch nicht wieder mit mir schimpfen muss!", unterbrach er den Knappen, bevor er ihn wieder belehren konnte.  
"Nein, Herr! Ich soll euch ausrichten, dass ihr schon einmal ohne eure Gemahlin speisen sollt. Sie hat einen Tisch in eurem Zimmer richten lassen. Sie hat auch etwas erwähnt wie Schleichen im Dunkeln !"  
Bei dieser Bemerkung zuckte ein Lächeln um Aragorns Mundwinkel. "Ach ja, hat sie das gesagt?"  
"Ja, Herr! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was sie damit gemeint hat, aber ich sollte es euch ausrichten!"  
"Danke Bergil, du kannst dich jetzt zurückziehen. Für heute brauchen wir dich nicht mehr!"

Aragorn nahm erst ein ausgedehntes Bad, ließ sich von der Luft trocknen und begab sich, in eine dünne, seidene Robe gekleidet, in sein Schlafgemach. Er ließ sich an den Tisch nieder, der mit Seide und Silber gedeckt war und auch zwei Kristallkelche standen darauf bereit. Er aß mit einem solchen Appetit, dass Bergil ihn gelobt hätte, denn gemeinsam mit Arwen kämpfte er immer noch gegen seine Neigung, zu viel zu arbeiten und zu wenig zu essen. Als Aragorn mit dem Essen fertig war, lehnte er sich mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen in seinem Sessel zurück und schwenkte den Weinkelch.  
Vor geraumer Zeit hatten er und Arwen damit begonnen, sich häufig spätabends im Garten zu treffen, da Aragorn oft viel zu wenig Zeit für sie hatte. Die Bediensteten grinsten im Stillen über diese Angewohnheit ihrer Herren, taten jedoch so, als bemerkten sie nichts, sorgten aber dafür, dass sie durch nichts und niemanden gestört wurden.  
Diese Spielerei zwischen ihnen Beiden war genau das, was Aragorn heute brauchte und als es dunkel war, nahm er die beiden Kristallkelche und einen vollen Krug Wein und verließ das Zimmer.  
Barfuss, nur in seine Robe gehüllt, schritt er die Stufen in den Garten hinab, durchquerte ihn und wartete am Wasserfall auf sie. Er spürte ihre Gegenwart schon, bevor sich ihre Arme um seine Taille legten und sie ihren Körper an seinen Rücken schmiegte und er genoss es, als ihre Lippen seinen Nacken streiften.  
Ihre ersten Worte brachen jedoch den Zauber und brachten seine Zufriedenheit zum Schmelzen.  
"Wer, meinst du, wollte mit aller Gewalt das Helkaannon stören? Sag mir nicht, du würdest dir diese Frage nicht auch schon die ganze Zeit über stellen."  
Sie ließ ihn los und er wandte sich zu ihr um. Enttäuscht hielt er den Krug und die Gläser hoch.  
"Ich dachte, wir würden..."  
"Oh, das werden wir doch auch!", versicherte sie ihm und besiegelte ihr Versprechen mit einem Kuss. "Aber ich habe dich den ganzen Tag über nicht gesehen, weil du dich wieder hinter deinen Berichten versteckt hast. Rede mit mir, Aragorn. Irgendwann müssen wir uns darüber Unterhalten!"  
Sie setzten sich nebeneinander ins Moos und ihr Kopf ruhte an seiner Schulter. Er erzählte ihr noch einmal ausführlich vom Verlauf der beiden Überfälle und da er sie in seinen Armen hielt, konnte er die Reaktion ihres Körpers fühlen, die ihre wahren Gefühle nicht verbergen konnten, während sie versuchte, eine gefasste Haltung zu bewahren.  
Nach einer Zeit des Schweigens überlegten sie gemeinsam, was das Ziel dieser Anschläge gewesen sein mochte und fanden doch keine rechte Erklärung.  
Schließlich öffnete Aragorn den Krug und sie tranken aus den Kelchen den kühlen Wein, saßen beieinander und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit.

ooOOoo

Am nächsten Morgen fühlte Aragorn sich ausgeruht und glücklich und betrat pfeifend die große Halle, wo die Hobbits bereits bei einem ausgedehnten Frühstück beisammen saßen. Als Aragorn sie schon von weitem begrüßte, fuhren ihre überraschten Köpfe zu ihm herum, denn sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass er heute Zeit für sie haben würde, nachdem er sich am Vortag die ganze Zeit in seinem Arbeitszimmer aufgehalten hatte.  
"Was ist? Habt ihr Lust auf einen Ausritt? Was ich gestern noch nicht erledigt habe, kann auch bis Morgen warten. Wir könnten Eowyn und Faramir einen Besuch abstatten!", schlug Aragorn vor und grinste, angesichts der verblüfften Gesichter der Hobbits.

Kurze Zeit später saßen die Fünf auf ihren Tieren und ritten aus der Stadt hinaus, bepackt mit einem reichhaltigen Picknick, dass Arwen für sie hatte bereiten lassen.  
Sie erreichten schon eine Stunde später den schmalen Pfad, der zur Brücke über den Anduin führte und waren gezwungen hintereinander zu reiten. Aragorn musste Brego immer wieder davon abhalten, nicht loszustürmen, denn er wollte unbedingt in Galopp fallen und die Strecke so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. Das Tier wusste nur zu gut, dass Eowyn immer einige Leckerbissen für es bereithielt.  
Zu ihrer Rechten ragten schon die Schattengebirge auf, dessen dunkle Klippen und Felsvorsprünge nie ganz ihre Wirkung verlieren würden. Die Fantasie spiegelte den Hobbits eine Vielzahl von unmöglichen Monstern vor, die in den Schatten lauerten, doch sobald die Sonne weiter ihre Strahlen aussandte, verloren sich diese Schreckgespenster wie von selbst.  
"Da oben, Aragorn!", rief Frodo plötzlich begeistert und wies in den Himmel hinauf, wo drei große, wunderschöne Falken ihre Kreise zogen und ihre Schreie zu den Reitern hinab schickten. Ihre Schwingen waren weit ausgebreitet und sie segelten auf der frischen Brise, die den Freunden ein wenig Kühlung brachte.  
Aragorn lachte laut auf, angesichts der Freude, mit der diese Tiere ihm die Freiheit verdeutlichten und im nächsten Moment gab er seinem Glücksgefühl nach und trieb Brego zum Galopp. Frodo rief ihm eine Warnung hinterher, doch diese verlor sich in dem Geräusch der Hufe, die über den steinigen Boden donnerten. Er trieb Brego zu immer mehr Schnelligkeit an und sein Umhang blähte sich hinter ihm, fast wie ebenso große Flügel der Falken. Die Vögel flogen über ihm und er wusste, sie würden ihn bald abhängen – doch so lange wollte er ihnen folgen.  
Der Wind wirbelte um ihn her, blies Bregos Mähne in seine Augen, peitschte sein Gesicht und entblößte seine Brust; er setzte über einen Felsbrocken und kam sich einen Augenblick selber so vor, als würde er fliegen.

Ein heftiger Schmerz durchzuckte seine rechte Schulter und zuerst glaubte er, sein Pferd hätte mit den Hufen einen Stein aufgewirbelt, aber irgend etwas zerrte an der Wunde und er griff mit der linken Hand nach hinten, zügelte mit der rechten, die langsam gefühllos wurde, Brego und seine Finger umklammerten ein Messer.  
Vor ihm befanden sich einige dürre Sträucher und kleinere Felsbrocken und dahinter stürzten sich plötzlich sechs Männer hervor, schwarz gekleidet, einige mit Bogen, andere mit Schwertern.  
Brego rutschte auf den losen Steinen, wieherte seine Aufforderung zum Kampf heraus, wie es sein Blut und seine Ausbildung verlangte und bäumte sich auf. Aragorn klammerte sich an ihn fest, zückte mit der linken Hand sein Schwert und mit der rechten eines seiner Stiefelmesser. Die Männer stürzten sich auf ihn, einer packte die Zügel des Hengstes, doch der warf so abrupt den Kopf in den Nacken, dass er dem Mann fast die Hand abriss.  
Das Gleichgewicht jedoch war dahin und noch während Aragorn versuchte, auf die Arme und Schwerter einzuschlagen, die nach ihm griffen und zerrten, taumelte Brego und Aragorn stürzte zu Boden.  
Schwarze Regenbogen explodierten vor seinen Augen, als eine Hand nach dem Messer in seiner Schulter griff und es erbarmungslos hin und her zerrte. Er spürte, wie Muskeln und Sehnen rissen, sein Schwert wurde ihm aus der Hand getreten und er versuchte sich fortzurollen, doch der Mann hielt das Messer immer noch fest und drehte es erneut in seiner Schulter. Aus einem Instinkt heraus, hieb er dem Mann seinen Ellenbogen in den Magen, gewann vorübergehend seine Freiheit und zerrte unter heftigen Schmerzen das Messer aus seinem Fleisch. Ihm wurde dabei übel, so stark tobte der Schmerz in seinem gesamten Arm.

Plötzlich hörte er Frodo seinen Namen rufen und fuhr erschrocken zu den Hobbits herum, die inzwischen zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatten. Aragorn rief ihnen zu, dass sie sich in Sicherheit bringen sollten und sich nicht weiter um ihn kümmern sollten, doch schon sah er aus den Augenwinkeln, wie einer der Männer seinen Bogen spannte. Er konnte alles nur verschwommen sehen, nichts hören, nur den unglaublichen Schmerz fühlen, doch er stürzte sich in einem verzweifelten Versuch auf den Mann.   
Dennoch vernahm er einen Schmerzensschrei, als er gegen den Schützen schlug und ihn zu Boden riss. Er kämpfte sich wieder auf die Knie und sah bei den Hobbits eine Gestalt am Boden liegen, als ein neuer, stechender Schmerz durch seinen Schenkel fuhr. Er tastete danach und als er den Pfeil entfernte, klärte der Schmerz seinen Blick.  
Frodo lag neben seinem Pony auf dem felsigen Grund, während Sam sich bereits über ihn beugte. Merry und Pippin waren ebenfalls abgesprungen, ihre Schwerter in der Hand und stürmten in seine Richtung.  
Eine Bewegung, die er mehr spürte als sah, ließ ihn herumfahren und mit dem Messer zustechen, an dem immer noch sein Blut klebte. Er traf den Bogenschützen, noch bevor dieser den Pfeil in die Richtung der Hobbits feuern konnte, doch Aragorns Augen spielten ihm einen Streich. Er erwartete, den Schmuck der Männer, die ihre Umhänge schlossen, in den Farben der Variags vorzufinden, doch dem war nicht so. Sein Verdacht wurde nicht bestätigt, doch die Verwunderung machte ihn offen für den Schlag mit dem Schwertknauf, der ihn schließlich zu Fall brachte. Als er in den Staub sank, trieb ihn die letzte Erkenntnis in die Bewusstlosigkeit – es waren die Farben der Haradrim!

ooOOoo

Merry und Pippin versuchten, die Männer aufzuhalten, während Sam sich um den verletzten Frodo bemühte, doch sie waren einfach noch zu weit entfernt, als das sie rechtzeitig bei ihnen eintreffen konnten. Außerdem mussten sie immer wieder hinter einigen Felsen Deckung suchen, um nicht auch von einem Pfeil getroffen zu werden und so sahen sie nicht einmal, wie Aragorn auf einem der Pferde festgebunden wurde und sich die Truppe unter schnellem Galopp entfernte.  
Als sie sahen, dass die Verfolgung sinnlos war, kehrten sie zu Sam zurück, der sich immer noch darum bemühte, Frodo aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit zu holen.  
"Herr Frodo! Herr Frodo! Komm zu dir! Ich bin es – Sam!"  
Merry und Pippin ließen sich neben ihm auf die Knie fallen.  
"Was ist? Wurde er schwer verletzt?", fragte Pippin besorgt.  
"Der Pfeil hat nicht viel Schaden angerichtet! Er hat die Schulter nur gestreift, aber er ist hart mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen – seht ihr!"  
Eine dicke Beule färbte sich an der Stirn des Hobbits bereits blau und schwarz. Regungslos hing er in Sams Armen und zeigte nicht die geringste Reaktion auf die Versuche, ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen.  
"Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?", fragte Sam verzweifelt und sah zu Merry, der ebenfalls sichtlich besorgt den Blick erwiderte.  
"Wir müssen Frodo nach Ithilien bringen und Faramir von dem Vorfall erzählen. Er wird nicht gerade begeistert davon sein, dass Aragorn verschwunden ist, aber ohne seine Hilfe werden wir wohl kaum eine Chance haben!"  
Pippin sprang auf. "Wir sollten so wenig Zeit wie möglich verschwenden und umgehend die Verfolgung aufnehmen!", protestierte er.  
"Sicher Pippin! Und wenn wir sie finden? Drei von uns gegen wie viele von ihnen? Und noch dazu mit einen Messer an Aragorns Kehle? Nein! Wir müssen Hilfe holen und hoffen, dass der Wind ihre Spuren nicht verwischt, damit Faramir ihnen folgen kann."  
Entschlossen kehrte er zu Sam zurück, hievte Frodo mit dessen Hilfe auf das Pony und saß ebenfalls auf. Sam führte Frodos Tier neben sich her und so brach die kleine Kolonne in Richtung Ithilien auf – erfüllt von der Sorge um Frodo und Aragorn.


	6. Verzweiflung

Sechstes Kapitel

„Verzweiflung"

Nuinrûn rieb sich das immer noch leicht blutige Kinn, wo die Klinge des Königs ihm eine blutige Schramme zugeführt hatte. Er sah zu der schmalen Mondsichel herüber, die zwischen den zerklüfteten Bergen kaum sichtbar war und so nicht sonderlich viel Licht abgab. Sie befanden sich ständig in Gefahr, über lose Steine und Spalten zu stolpern oder die Wegweiser in der Landschaft zu übersehen, die sie zurück zu der Hütte führen würde. Der Zeitpunkt war völlig falsch gewählt gewesen, aber eine bessere Gelegenheit, ihren Auftrag durchzuführen, wäre wohl so rasch nicht wieder gekommen.  
Nuinrûn fluchte, als sein Pferd auf den Steinen rutschte und sich das Pferd des Königs gleichzeitig sträubte, wobei es seinen Arm im schmerzhaften Winkel nach hinten zog. Dafür müsste die Fürstentochter noch tiefer in den väterlichen Geldbeutel greifen!  
Er sah über seine Schulter auf den König herunter, der wie ein Getreidesack auf dem Sattel festgezurrt war. Die Seile, mit denen seine Handgelenke und Knöchel gefesselt waren, verliefen fest unter dem Bauch des Hengstes hindurch.  
Neben ihm lag einer von Nuinrûns toten Männern, fest eingewickelt in ein Tuch, um keine verräterischen Blutspuren auf dem Weg zu hinterlassen. Das königliche Schwert, das für diesen, und einen weiteren Toten verantwortlich war, lag auf den Schenkeln vor Nuinrûn und befand sich nun in dessen Besitz, zusammen mit den Stiefelmessern des Königs.  
Die Hufe seines Pferdes rutschten wieder und Nuinrûn rief seinen Männern einen geknurrten Befehl zur Warnung zu. Zwei von ihnen waren verletzt, zwei tot und ein weiterer taumelte halb bewusstlos im Sattel seines Tieres hin und her. Es hatte viel Zeit gekostet, die Verletzten zu versorgen und sie kamen nur langsam voran, weil sie drei Pferde führen mussten.  
Doch er konnte zufrieden mit seiner Arbeit sein. Die Leute des Königs würden glauben, dass die Variags hinter dem neuen Angriff steckten, denn sie hatten den blutigen Dolch so liegen lassen, dass sie ihn einfach finden mussten!

Er lachte, als er sich vorstellte, wie Ithiliens und Rohans Armeen denen von Gondor zur Seite stand, wenn diese gegen Khand zogen, um ihren König zu befreien und somit in einen Krieg geraten würden, dessen Ursache auf einer falscher Tatsache beruhten.  
Dabei würde sich ihr geliebter Elessar nicht unweit von Ithilien befinden – in den Händen von Tanfalas, während ihr Vater das schutzlose Gondor einnehmen würde.  
Er blickte wieder auf den König herab, als sich sein dunkler Haarschopf bewegte und ein ersticktes Stöhnen über seine Lippen kam. Nuinrûn zog den Fuß aus dem Steigbügel und versetzte ihm einen Tritt, direkt über dem Ohr. Weiteren Schaden konnte er aus Angst vor Tanfalas nicht wagen. Der König versank wieder in Bewusstlosigkeit und schwaches Mondlicht glänzte auf den Blutflecken seiner Tunika was Nuinrûn ein Lächeln auf das Gesicht trieb. Er wusste nicht was Tanfalas mit ihm vorhatte, doch es interessierte ihn auch nicht sonderlich. Er wollte nur seinen Preis für diese Mühen – die Herrschaft über einen netten kleinen Besitz am Rande von Gondor und in Frieden leben.  
Er würde Elessar abliefern, wie er versprochen hatte und im Winter würde er schon in seinem Haus am Feuer sitzen, vielleicht sogar mit einem netten Weib, dass ihm heiße Suppe kochte und seine alten Knochen massierte.

Diese Zukunftsvisionen hielt ihn während des langen Rittes in der Nacht etwas bei Laune und als die Sonne aufging, hatten sie es nicht mehr weit bis zu ihrem Ziel. Nuinrûn beschleunigte leicht ihr Tempo, sein ziel immer klar vor Augen und er ignorierte verbissen die brennende Sonne und das murren seiner Männer. Schließlich führte Nuinrûn die Gruppe einen schmalen Weg entlang und schreckte eine kleinen Trupp Wachen auf, die ihn anriefen stehen zu bleiben, doch nach einer kurzen Erklärung und einen Blick auf den Gefangenen wurden sie ungehindert durchgelassen.  
Die Hütte, die schon eher einem stattlichen Haus gleich kam, schmiegte sich an die steinigen, rauen Felsen des Aschengebirges und wenn es auch in der Dunkelheit nicht sonderlich groß gewirkt hatte, so musste Nuinrûn feststellen, dass es sich drei Stockwerke hoch in den Berg erstreckte. Aus diesem Grund war ihm die Größe in der Nacht auch nicht aufgefallen, denn es war aus dem gleichen dunklen Stein gemauert und war in der Finsternis beinahe unsichtbar.

Als sie in den Hof einritten, schwang er sich von seinem Pferd, wobei ihn jeder Muskel schmerzte, entriss einem der Diener den Wasserschlauch und trank gierig.  
Tanfalas Stimme rief ihn von der Treppe her zornig an, sodass er sich beinahe verschluckte.  
"Warum seid ihr so schnell wieder zurück?"  
"Seid froh, dass wir überhaupt wieder gekommen sind!", entgegnete er mürrisch und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Verwundeten und Toten.  
Tanfalas raffte ihre Röcke und kam weiter die Stufen herab und an dem Leuchten, das ihre Augen erfasst hatte, schloss Nuinrûn, dass sie Elessar entdeckt hatte.  
Bei den Valar, war diese Frau schön, schoss es Nuinrûn durch den Kopf, als sie seine Höhe erreicht hatte. Sein Blick wanderte über ihren perfekten Körper, ihr Haar war wirr, ihre Füße nackt, doch selbst so stellte sie das dar, was sie war – die Tochter eines Fürsten!  
"Er ist doch nicht schwer verletzt, oder?", erkundigte sie sich so besorgt wie eine Mutter, doch in ihren Augen lag keine Zärtlichkeit, sondern Begierde und Berechnung.  
"Nicht sehr! Nur an Schulter, Bein und einen schmerzenden Schädel. Er gehört ganz euch, macht mit ihm, was ihr wollt."  
"Genau das ist meine Absicht!", flüsterte Tanfalas und winkte ihre Diener herbei, die Aragorn zu Boden gleiten ließen und ihn dann auf eine Bahre luden und ihn ins Haus trugen.

ooOOoo

Als er zum ersten Mal erwachte, glaubte er, von einer schweren Krankheit befallen zu sein. Der bohrende Schmerz in seinem Kopf, das Fieber, die geschwollenen Augen und ein bitterer Geschmack auf seiner Zunge – alles Anzeichen, für eine Erkrankung. Aber als er sich aus dem Nebel der Bewusstlosigkeit kämpfte, spürte er den brennenden Schmerz in seiner Schulter und roch die Kräuter der Verbände, was die Erinnerung jäh wieder in sein Gedächtnis fahren ließ. Aragorn tastete nach seiner Schulter, um über das Ausmaß seiner Verletzungen bescheid zu wissen, doch ein fester Griff umschloss sein Handgelenk und eine Stimme, die er zu kennen glaubte, hieß ihn an, ruhig liegen zu bleiben.  
Panik zuckte durch seinen geschwächten Körper, sein Verstand war benommen und seine Muskeln reagierten nicht im Mindesten auf seine Befehle.  
"Arwen...", versuchte er zu sagen, doch es war nicht mehr als ein Hauch, den er selbst nicht einmal hörte.  
"Scht! Schlaf jetzt, damit es dir bald besser geht." Die Stimme quälte sein Gedächtnis und er wehrte sich gegen die Hände, die seine umfangen hielten, doch ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft.  
Er fühlte, wie etwas Kaltes an seine Lippen gehalten wurden und schwerer, bitter schmeckender Wein wurde ihm eingeflößt und er würgte. Die Stimme neben ihm fluchte und noch ein paar Hände umfassten sein Gesicht und noch mehr Wein rann seine Kehle entlang. Ein Hustenanfall brachte fast seinen Kopf zum Zerspringen und alles in ihm zog sich qualvoll zusammen.  
"Leg dich hin!", befahl die Stimme und im nächsten Moment tat der Wein seine Wirkung und er hatte keine andere Wahl, sondern sank entkräftet und wie betäubt in die Kissen zurück.  
"Ich werde dich pflegen und bald wird das Fieber gesunken sein!"  
Aragorn hatte es fast – er wusste fast, woher er die Stimme kannte, doch während er noch nach der Erinnerung suchte, setzte die volle Wirkung des Weins ein und er fiel in tiefen Schlaf.

ooOOoo

Die Hobbits hatten noch vor Einbruch der Nacht die Burg von Ithilien erreicht, wo sie mit Bestürzung Faramir und Eowyn den Vorfall schilderten. Faramir trug Frodo, der immer noch nicht das Bewusstsein erlangt hatte, in die kühle Festung, wo sich Eowyn seiner annahm und ihn mit Hilfe von reichlich kaltem Wasser wieder zur Besinnung brachte. Sein Schädel brummte, als folge einer Gehirnerschütterung und eine tiefe Schramme zog sich über seinen Oberarm und machte ihn bewegungsunfähig. Er wurde in einer Schlaufe ruhig gestellt und erst dann durften die anderen Hobbits und Faramir in sein Krankenzimmer, wo auch Frodo noch einmal alle Ereignisse und Einzelheiten wiedergeben musste, an die er sich erinnerte.  
Noch in der Nacht sandte Faramir Boten nach Minas Tirith, Düsterwald und Rohan aus und wartete angespannt den Einbruch des Tages ab.

Es war gerade erst die Sonne aufgegangen, da saß er auch schon mit einer Gruppe seiner besten Männer, darunter ein erfahrener Spurensucher, im Sattel und brach zu der Stelle auf, die ihnen die Hobbits beschrieben hatten.  
Als sie den Ort erreichten, sprang Faramir aus dem Sattel, um den Boden zu untersuchen.  
"Was glaubst du, was passiert ist?", fragte er den Mann, der neben ihm kniete.  
Ascalaith hatte sich ein Stück von ihnen entfernt und wandte sich jetzt um. Er hatte Erfolg gehabt.  
"Da ist überall Blut! Der Herr Aragorn hat gut gekämpft. Seht ihr die Spuren im Sand? Drei Männer konnten nicht mehr gehen, als es vorbei war, sie sind hinter her geschleift worden."  
"Oder zwei von ihnen und Aragorn!", bemerkte Faramir mit besorgter Mine.  
"Hat er jemals Sporen getragen? Diese drei hier ja!"  
Faramir wurde unsicher. "Ich weiß nicht."  
"Von Elben erzogen und ein Umgang mit Pferden, die nur seiner Stimme bedarf, um sie zu bändigen? Brego hat niemals auch nur eine Peitsche zu spüren bekommen – nur den freundlichen Schlag der flachen Hand seines Herrn!"  
Das überzeugte Faramir, doch das viele Blut konnte unmöglich von nur drei Personen stammen und seine Unruhe wuchs weiter an.  
Ascalaith suchte weiter den Grund ab und näherte sich dann dem felsigen Untergrund. Er stellte fest, dass sechs Pferde in der Nähe gegrast hatten – den Kahlgefressenen Stellen nach zu urteilen. Dann bückte er sich erneut, und hob einen glänzenden Gegenstand auf. Als er sich umdrehte, hielt er Faramir einen Dolch entgegen.  
"Sie haben den felsigen Weg genommen – nicht einmal ich könnte ihnen jetzt noch folgen!"  
Faramir nahm den Dolch entgegen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durchs Haar.  
"Variags! Zum Teufel mit ihnen!"  
Er kehrte zu seinem Pferd zurück und saß auf. "Wir reiten zurück! Jetzt müssen wir abwarten, ob sie Bedingungen stellen oder warten, bis unsere Freunde und Königin Arwen eintreffen!"

ooOOoo

ARAGORN! Der Schmerz, der durch ihr Herz schnitt, löschte beinahe jede andere Empfindung und ließ sie taumeln! Sie sank schwer auf einen der Lehnstühle, die in ihren Privatgemächern standen und ließ ungeachtet die Nachricht von Faramir zu Boden gleiten.  
Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Wie waren die Variags nur ungesehen nach Ithilien gelangt? Und wie viele waren von Nöten gewesen, um ihn zu überwältigen?  
Die Vorstellung raubte ihr beinahe den Atem und Tränen begannen in ihren Augen zu brennen.  
Was sollte sie nur tun? Was hätte Aragorn getan?

ooOOoo

Um ihn herum herrschte Dunkelheit, abwechselnd heiß und kalt, so wie der Schweiß, der seinen Körper bedeckte. Mit aufgerissenen Augen schreckte er hoch, schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, den Schlag seines Herzen zu beruhigen und in sich selber Halt zu finden. Doch der Versuch war vergebens – wieder spürte er den heißen Luftstrom, sah die Orks, die sich in der Dunkelheit näherten und mit ihren Klauen besetzten Händen nach ihm schlugen um ihm die Haut von den Knochen zu reißen.  
Er kauerte sich an die Höhlenwand, spürte den harten, scharfkantigen Fels in seinem Rücken und hoffte, sie würden ihn vielleicht nicht entdecken. Er schrie auf, als sie dennoch auf ihn zustürmten und der Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr, ihn zu bezwingen drohte und all seiner Kraft zu berauben schien. Die Fratzen der Orks starrten auf ihn herunter und grinsten gehässig, während sie immer weiter ihre Krallen in sein Fleisch bohrten und der Geruch von Blut – seinem Blut – stieg Aragorn in die Nase.  
Ein riesiger Höhlentroll ragte vor ihm auf, herbeigebracht durch einen Windstoß und er schrie und verschluckte sich an einem Schwall von Flüssigkeit, die bitter schmeckte.  
"Aragorn...!"  
Blindlings griff er nach ihr und klammerte sich zitternd an ihrem Körper fest. "Arwen..."  
"Ruhig, Liebster. Jetzt ist alles gut. Ich bin da!" Die Stimme klang so scharf in seinen Ohren, als ob ein Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen wurde und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Er konnte die Orks nicht mehr sehen, ebenso wie deren Gestank und der Geruch nach Blut vergangen war. Der leise Hauch eines Luftzugs kühlte seine heiße Haut und er schauderte, während er sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter barg.  
Es hatte keine Höhle gegeben, keine Orks, keine Klauen – nur das Fieber... und Alkiach! Er wusste nicht, was die Droge dem Verstand antun konnte. Er lehnte sich bereitwillig gegen sie und schämte sich seiner Panik.  
Tanfalas zog ihn noch fester in ihre Arme und begann, ihn wie ein kleines Kind in den Schlaf zu wiegen, während sie ihm zärtliche Worte ins Ohr flüsterte.

ooOOoo

Ein harter Ritt brachte Arwen an einem einzigen Tag nach Ithilien, getrieben, von der unsagbar großen Angst, die ihr Herz zuschnürte.  
Sie wäre beinahe zusammengebrochen, hielt sich aber aufrecht, als sie den Haupthof überquerte, wo die Hitze aus den Steinen aufstieg und ihr zusätzlich die Kraft raubte. Faramir und Eowyn erwarteten sie bereits, umringt von den drei Hobbits und ihr war, als ob sie ihre Begrüßung durch einen dichten Nebel her hörte und nickte nur stumm mit dem Kopf.  
Sie blickte sich im Hof um, der von Kriegern nur so wimmelte und das Gewirr von Menschen, Lärm und Licht war plötzlich zuviel für sie.  
"Faramir, bring mich herein, bevor ich umfalle...", hauchte sie. Er stützte sacht ihren Ellenbogen ab, was auch nur die Höflichkeit hätte sein können, einer Dame behilflich zu sein, doch alleine seine Anwesenheit, strahlte bereits etwas Ruhe und Zuversicht auf sie aus. Hier waren Aragorns Freunde, die sich nicht minder um ihn sorgten wie sie und sicher alles tun würden, ihn wieder zu ihr zurück zu bringen.  
Die Treppen schienen endlos, aber endlich gelangten sie in die große Halle, wo sie in einem bequemen Sessel am Fenster niedersank und dankbar den Kelch mit kaltem Wein entgegennahm. Während sie trank, durchfuhr sie jedoch die Erinnerung, als sie das letzte Mal mit Aragorn bei einem Glas Wein zusammengesessen hatte und sie stellte den Kelch auf den kleinen Tisch. War das wirklich erst zwei Tage her?  
Faramir räusperte sich verlegen neben ihr, als wolle er sie nicht erschrecken, doch sie fuhr trotzdem zusammen und blickte in die abwartenden Gesichter ihrer Freunde.  
"Wurden auch die anderen informiert?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme.  
"Ja. Ich habe Boten gleich nach dem Eintreffen der Hobbits nach Edoras und Düsterwald geschickt. Ich denke, sie werden in einigen Tagen dort sein und dann müssen wir nur noch warten, bis Êomer, Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf hier eintreffen."  
Arwen stöhnte. "Das bedeutet, es dauert noch mindestens neun Tage, bis sie frühestens hier sein werden! Das ist zu lange...! Bis dahin könnte er..."  
"Das darfst du nicht einmal denken!", entfuhr es Eowyn und sie ließ sich vor Arwen auf die Knie fallen. Die beiden Frauen wechselten lange stumme Blicke, bis Arwen müde die Lider senkte.  
"Wo ist Frodo? Ich möchte sehen, wie es ihm geht."

Sam führte Arwen bis an die Türe des Krankenzimmers, doch als er hinter ihr eintreten wollte, hielt sie ihn sanft, aber bestimmt zurück und schloss die Türe vor seiner Nase.  
Das Zimmer lag in nur dämmrigem Licht, doch sie erkannte deutlich die Liege und die kleine, blasse Gestalt, die darauf ruhte. Lautlos durchquerte sie den Raum und ließ sich an Frodos Seite nieder und augenblicklich öffnete der Hobbit die Augen.  
"Arwen!" Er wollte sich zu ihr aufrichten, doch sogleich begann der pochende Schmerz in seinem Kopf zu toben und er sank mit einem Stöhnen wieder auf das Lager.  
"Es tut mir leid, Arwen! Wir haben nicht genug auf ihn acht gegeben! Ich hätte ihm schneller zur Hilfe eilen sollen – wo er doch verletzt war! Wie sollte er sich auch alleine gegen sechs Männer zur Wehr setzten."  
Arwen überkam bei Frodos Worten eine Welle des Entsetzens. Sechs Männer! Und er wurde verletzt! Sie konnte ein kurzes Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Verzeih, Arwen!", stieß Frodo hervor, als er merkte, dass sie völlig ahnungslos gewesen war. "Ich dachte, du hättest es bereits gewusst! Hat Faramir denn nicht...!"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf und kämpfte gegen die Tränen an, die jedoch schon längst ihre Wangen entlang liefen.  
"Schlafe jetzt, Frodo! Und sei dir gewiss, dass es nicht deine Schuld war! Du warst sehr tapfer!"  
Sie drückte ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer.

ooOOoo

Ein Zucken durchlief seinen Körper, wie ein warnendes Prickeln, dass Gefahr sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befand. Er versuchte, die Augen zu öffnen, doch seine Lider schienen einfach zu schwer zu sein und er gab die Versuche schließlich auf.  
"Arwen...", murmelte er und im nächsten Moment fühlte er ihren weichen, vertrauten Körper in seinen Armen und ihre süßen Lippen auf seiner Stirn. Ihre Berührungen waren zärtlich und liebevoll und entlockten ihm einen beruhigten Seufzer mit der Gewissheit, nicht alleine zu sein – dass sie da war und sich seiner annahm.  
Eine Welle von Fieber durchfuhr ihn und der Seufzer ging in ein Stöhnen über, doch im gleichen Augenblick fühlte er auch ein kühles Tuch, dass ihm gegen die Stirn gepresst wurde. Wieder versuchte er, die Augen zu öffnen und schaffte es, einen nur winzigen Spalt. Er konnte sie kaum sehen, weil sie das Mondlicht im Rücken hatte, aber die Erleichterung durchlief ihn erneut und er schloss die Augen wieder.  
"FRODO!" Er schrie auf und fuhr in die Höhe, die Augen nun weit aufgerissen, doch von einer tiefen Leere erfüllt, die Tanfalas erschrecken ließ. Einen Moment zuvor war er noch bei klarem Verstand gewesen, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Er zitterte wieder an allen Gliedern, sein Atem ging rasch, so, als ob ihn irgendetwas große Anstrengung kostete, sodass Tanfalas sich unwillkürlich fragte, was für eine Vision ihn gerade in seiner Gewalt haben mochte.  
"LAUF!", stöhnte er und begann, heftig um sich zu schlagen, als ob er sein Schwert in der Hand hielt und es kostete sie alle Mühe, ihn auf das Lager zu drücken, wo sie ihre Hand auf seiner Brust ruhen ließ und sein Gesicht musterte. Wangenknochen und Kinn zeichneten sich scharf im Mondlicht ab und er hatte die Brauen und den Mund angespannt verzogen, während sein Haar ihm schweißnass in Strähnen um und in das Gesicht fiel. Er warf sich unruhig auf die Seite, rollte sich aber wieder mit einem Keuchen zurück, als sein Gewicht auf der verletzten Schulter ruhte.

… _Aragorns Blick fiel auf Frodos Klinge, die blau in der Scheide schimmerte und als der Hobbit sie ein kleines Stückchen herauszog, fand er seinen Verdacht bestätigt. Er zog noch im gleichen Moment sein eigenes Schwert und schrie Frodo zu, er solle laufen – dann trat er aus der Deckung und sah sich einer Armee von Uruk-hai gegenüber..._

Das klappern von Hufen im Hof rief sie zum Fenster und dann vernahm sie die Rufe, die zu ihr empor drangen. Die schweren Torflügel schwangen mit schrecklichem Stöhnen in ihren Steinangeln auf und sie konnte den Grund für die überraschten Rufe erkennen.  
Legolas! Aber wie...! Dicht gefolgt von Gandalf und Gimli ritt er durch das Tor und als er absaß, war Arwen schon aus ihrem Gemach gestürmt und eilte die unzähligen Stufen zum Hof herunter.  
Auf der Treppe wäre sie fast mit Faramir zusammengestoßen, der ihr verwundert hinterher sah.  
"Was ist? Arwen! Warte!", und schon drehte er sich um und lief ihr nach.

Im Hof beschleunigte Arwen noch einmal ihr Tempo und Legolas konnte gerade noch die Arme ausbreiten, ehe sie sich so heftig an seine Brust warf, dass sie ihn fast umriss. Sie konnte die Tränen der Erleichterung über seine Anwesenheit und der Sorgen nicht mehr zurückhalten und schluchzte heftig in seiner Umarmung auf.  
Legolas umfing ihre Schultern mit seinen Armen und begann, ihr sacht über das Haar zu streichen und murmelte ihr in Elbisch zu.  
"Alles wird wieder gut! Wir werden ihn finden!"  
Arwen hob den Kopf, als ihr plötzlich wieder bewusst wurde, dass die kleine Gruppe viel zu früh hier erschienen war, als sie mit ihrer Ankunft gerechnet hatten.  
"Warum...! Wie kommt es, dass...!"  
Legolas umfing ihr Gesicht mit seinen sanften Händen und sah sie mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln an. Die Erklärung erhielt Arwen allerdings von Gimli, der mit mürrischem Gesicht neben den Elben trat.  
"Vor fünf Tagen kam er wie ein durchgedrehter, aufgebrachter Ork zu Gandalf und mir gestürmt und faselte etwas von einen unguten Gefühl! Er würde spüren, dass Aragorn in Gefahr sei! Er ließ uns gerade noch genug Zeit, unsere Sachen zu schnappen, eher er auch schon auf seinem Pferd saß! Vor zwei Tagen trafen wir dann euren Boten, der sein Gefühl bestätigte."  
"Er hat uns nur das nötigste an Rast gewährt!", brummte Gandalf und Arwen sah erst jetzt, wie schmutzig und müde die drei tatsächlich waren.

Faramir war beim Anblick der Freunde verdutzt am Anfang der Treppe stehen geblieben, jetzt kam auch er langsam auf sie zu und hörte gerade noch Gimlis Erklärung für ihr rasches Erscheinen.  
Sofort gab er die nötigen Anweisungen und die Knechte nahmen die erschöpften Pferde entgegen, während die Freunde sich in die Halle begaben, wo in Minuten Getränke und Speisen aufgetischt wurden.  
"Was gedenkt ihr zu unternehmen!", fragte Legolas, noch bevor er sich gesetzt hatte.  
Faramir zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. "Ich fürchte, wir müssen uns zu einem Krieg gegen die Variags rüsten! Sie haben sich noch nicht mit Forderungen an uns gewandt und wenn wir noch länger warten, werden wir uns sicher bald einer großen Armee von feindlichen Kriegern gegenüber sehen! Wir müssen meiner Meinung nach, alle uns zur Verfügung stehender Streitmächte zusammenrufen und die Grenzen zu Khand sichern."  
Gandalf nickte und Gimli zeigte seine Freude, seine Axt endlich wieder hervorholen zu können, mit einem zufriedenen Brummen. Sofort begannen die Freunde, die Landkarten hervor zu holen und spielten jede Möglichkeit für einen Angriff durch, den die Variags ausüben konnten. Dabei merkten sie nicht einmal, dass Arwen und Legolas sich nicht an ihren Überlegungen beteiligten und sich hin und wieder einen stummen Blick zuwarfen.  
"Gut.", schloss Faramir schließlich. "Dann werden wir also alle Krieger sofort zusammenrufen! Wir werden nach Minas Tirith ziehen, wo ich dort alle Truppen antreten lasse, damit wir so schnell wie möglich Stellung beziehen können. Êomer wird dann mit seinen Armeen nachrücken und uns zur Verstärkung zu Hilfe eilen."

ooOOoo

Faramir stand neben dem Bett und sah auf seine noch schlafende Frau herunter, deren Atem ruhig und friedlich ging. Sie wurde von Tag zu Tag schöner und er dankte den Valar, dass sie ihm diese Frau an die Seite gestellt hatten, die ihm mit ihrem Temperament und ihrer Klugheit beistand. Sie war etwas ruhiger geworden, doch das löste nicht gerade Zuversicht in ihm aus, wenn er daran dachte, was ihm noch bevorstehen würde, sobald sie erwacht war und er es ihr gesagt hatte. Mit einem Seufzen strich er ihr das goldene Haar von der Schulter und küsste sie auf die Stirn.  
Als sie erwachte saß Faramir gewaschen und angekleidet an einem kleinen Tisch beim Essen.  
"Komm und iss.", lud er sie ein.  
Eowyn reckte sich, gähnte und gesellte sich zu ihm, nur in ihr dünnes Schlafgewand gehüllt.  
"Wer außer dir kann mich schon sehen?", entgegnete sie, als er die Augenbraue hochzog. "Und du bist daran gewöhnt. Es ist zu heiß, um sich anzukleiden, Faramir!"  
"Mein Schatz, wenn ich einmal an deinen reizvollen Anblick gewöhnt sein sollte, dann nur, falls ich blind geworden bin! Hier, iss ein Stück Käse."  
Sie nahm das Stück Käse, dass er ihr auf seinem Messer aufgespießt hin hielt. "Sind die Truppen schon abmarschbereit?", wollte sie wissen.  
"Der Wein ist auch nicht schlecht, probiere doch einen Schluck." Unaufgefordert füllte er ihren Kelch.  
"Sind noch weitere Truppen im Anmarsch? Wie viele haben wir bereits versammeln können?"  
"Schone deine Zunge lieber und leck damit den Löffel ab."  
Sie schnitt ihm eine Grimasse, aber der Hunger war jetzt stärker als ihre Neugier. Nachdem sie sich gründlich gestärkt hatte, teilte er ihr alle Neuigkeiten und Beobachtungen mit und wollte ihre Meinung dazu hören.  
Er würde sie vermissen, überlegte er, aber ihre Sicherheit war wichtiger. Sie würde nicht mit nach Khand reiten, sondern mit Arwen und den Hobbits nach Minas Tirith gehen – auch wenn Eowyn das noch nicht wusste. Er sah den Moment gekommen und erwähnte diesen Umstand wie beiläufig, aber ihre Reaktion erinnerte ihn daran, warum er Messer in ihrem Schlafgemach verboten hatte.  
"Ich werde nicht gehen! Ich kann kämpfen und das besser, als mancher Krieger in deiner Truppe!" Ihre Augen funkelten ihn zornig an.  
"Ich brauche die Gewissheit, dass du in Sicherheit bist."  
"Verdammt, Faramir – ich werde nicht gehen!"  
Faramir wurde jetzt seinerseits etwas unwirsch. "Du wirst gehen und wenn ich dich fesseln und bewusstlos schlagen lassen muss!"  
"Das würdest du nicht wagen!"  
Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr sie Êomer ähnelte, wenn sie wütend war. "Hör zu! Ich will meine Zeit nicht damit vergeuden, mir Sorgen um deine Sicherheit machen zu müssen, wenn es zu einer Schlacht kommt! Wir machen uns alle schon genug Sorgen um Aragorn! Außerdem kannst du in Minas Tirith Arwen helfen. Muss ich etwa all die Gründe aufführen, die du doch bereits kennst, Eowyn?"  
"Du bist schrecklich, wenn du vernünftig bist!", war das Einzige, was sie ihm entgegen brachte und Faramir lächelte über das Temperament seiner Frau. Er streckte die Hand nach ihr aus, doch als sie jetzt ihre Finger zurückzog, verbreiterte sich sein Lächeln. Ihr Stolz verbot ihr, jetzt nett zu sein, also lehnte Faramir sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte sie wohlwollend, wie sie ihm gegenüber saß, ein Bein untergeschlagen und nur von ihrem Schlafgewand verhüllt.

ooOOoo

All seine Schmerzen waren wie betäubt, doch Aragorn schaffte es immer noch nicht, seine Augen zu öffnen. Er fühlte sich benommen und kraftlos, fast so, als würde er nicht Herr über seinen eigenen Körper sein.  
Der Gedanke an Arwen, war das einzige, was ihm klar und real vorkam und so überraschte es ihn auch nicht, dass er sich plötzlich ihrer gewahr wurde, wie sie in seinen Armen lag, ihre sanften Lippen seinen Hals streiften und ihre schlanken Finger über seine Wange strichen.  
Er lächelte und streckte die Hände nach ihren Schultern aus, um sie noch tiefer zu sich heran zu ziehen und ihre Liebkosungen zu erwidern, seine Finger über ihre seidenweiche Haut gleiten zu lassen und alle Ängste und Schmerzen zu vergessen.  
"Arwen...", flüsterte er, doch ein Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen. Aragorn ließ seine Hände immer wieder an ihren Armen entlang wandern, umfasste schließlich ihre Handgelenke und zog sie näher an sich heran – und erstarrte.  
Schlank ja, aber nicht so fest, wie er es in seiner schwachen Erinnerung hatte. Geschmeidig, mit einer dünnen Schicht Seide zwischen sich, aber er wusste, dass Arwen muskulös war, nicht so weich und wohlgerundet wie dieser Körper hier. Ein Duft von starkem Parfüm ging von ihr aus, nicht der saubere Geruch nach Wind und wilden Blüten, die er mit Arwen in Verbindung brachte.  
Das hier war nicht Arwen!  
Die plötzliche Erkenntnis ließ ihn zusammenfahren und im nächsten Moment spürte er seinen eigenen Körper wieder, mit all seinen Schmerzen und Qualen, die ihn erfüllten. Dennoch kämpfte er sich aus der letzten Benommenheit, zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen und stieß Tanfalas so heftig von sich, dass sie auf dem weichen Teppich landete.  
"Tanfalas.", flüsterte er im selben Augenblick und mühte sich auf die Beine, die jedoch nicht fähig waren, ihn auch nur ein Stück weit zu tragen und er fiel auf Hände und Knie. Ihm war übel und alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen. Mit einem Stöhnen lehnte er sich gegen die Mauer, die seinem heißen Körper etwas Linderung verschaffte.  
Tanfalas hatte sich inzwischen aufgerappelt und kam nun mit langsamen Schritten auf ihn zu.  
"Wehre dich nicht dagegen, Aragorn! Komm zu mir und vergiss diese Elbe in meinen Armen!"  
"Law!", murmelte er, sich nicht einmal bewusst, dass er nicht in der gemeinsamen Sprache antwortete. "Was hast du mir gegeben? Was war in dem Wein?"  
Aragorn versuchte erneut, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen, während Tanfalas in einigem Abstand stehen bleib, um abzuwarten, zu was seine Kräfte wieder Imstande waren. Aragorn taumelte, klammerte sich an einem Bettpfosten fest und bemühte sich, seinen Blick fest auf sie zu richten, damit der Schwindel verging.  
Er hörte sie Lachen und das Geräusch war unnatürlich laut in seinen Ohren und bereitete ihm augenblicklich Kopfschmerzen.  
"Es wird Alkiach genannt, Elessar! Es beherrscht deinen Geist und dein Fleisch und wird dich nicht mehr loslassen! Du bist mein, Aragorn, und nichts auf dieser Welt kann daran mehr etwas ändern!"  
Aragorn durchlief eine Welle der Panik, die ihm all seine mühsam aufgebrachte Kraft raubte. Seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er schlug hart auf dem Steinboden auf, wo der Schmerz ihn lähmte und er nicht einmal mehr die Hand abwehren konnte, als Tanfalas über seine Wange strich.  
Er hörte, wie sie sich schließlich entfernte, die Türe ins Schloss fiel und sich ihre Schritte entfernten.

Aragorn blieb regungslos liegen wo er war und wartete darauf, dass die Schmerzen langsam abklangen und schaffte es, sich wieder auf das Lager zu ziehen. Ihre Worte hatten seinen Verstand geklärt und er konnte sich wieder klar und deutlich an die Ereignisse auf dem Weg nach Ithilien erinnern und auch an das erste Mal, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen war. Erschöpft ließ er sich nach hinten sinken und versuchte, seine Lage zu überdenken, doch die Erschöpfung wollte ihn immer wieder in den erlösenden Schlaf locken. Mit einem Mal fuhr er erschrocken hoch und er sah sich gehetzt im Zimmer um.  
Ich darf nicht einschlafen, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Sonst konnte Tanfalas ihm wieder den drogenversetzten Wein einflößen und er würde ihr hilflos ausgeliefert sein. Beweg dich, befahl er sich selbst und versuchte, wieder auf die Füße zu kommen. Mit der linken Hand stützte er sich an der Wand ab, als er merkte, dass seine Knie zitterten, doch diesmal gaben sie nicht wieder unter ihm nach. Langsam, immer einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, tastete er sich voran und ignorierte die Schmerzen in seinem Bein und in seiner Schulter. Den rechten Arm konnte er nicht einmal bewegen – er fühlte sich noch immer taub und gefühllos an und hing schlaff an seiner Seite.  
In der Zimmerecke ließ er sich schließlich zu Boden gleiten und streckte die Beine aus.  
"Arwen." Für sie musste er kämpfen...

ooOOoo

Enarâto sah auf, als seine Tochter das Zimmer betrat und ihr Anblick ließ ihn überrascht die Augenbrauen hochziehen. Das dünne, seidene Gewand verhüllte gerade genug von ihrer schlanken Gestalt, dass sie nicht nackt war, das Haar fiel ihr zerzaust und wirr auf die Schulter und in ihren Augen funkelte der Zorn, der ihn dazu veranlasste, den Mund wieder zu schließen, bevor er den zynischen Kommentar über die Lippen brachte.  
Sie goss sich einen Kelch Wein ein, der auf einem Tisch vor ihrem Vater stand und strich sich das Haar glatt, während sie an sich hinab sah und leise über die Blutflecken fluchte, die wohl von der verletzten Schulter ihres Gefangenen stammten. Sie begann daran zu reiben, doch als sich diese Bemühungen als Erfolglos erwiesen, stürzte sie sich den Wein in einem Schluck in die Kehle und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen.  
"Es scheint so, als habe er wieder seinen Verstand beisammen.", begann Tanfalas ohne Aufforderung. "Ich werde ihm nachher wieder etwas von der Droge einflößen müssen, wenn er wieder eingeschlafen ist."  
Enarâto entgegnete nichts auf ihre Worte – sie wusste, was er von ihrem Vorhaben hielt, aber er hatte ihr nun einmal versprochen, dass sie den König für sich haben konnte, auch wenn er ihm liebend gerne ein Messer in die Brust gestoßen hätte, damit er seine Wege nicht wieder kreuzen konnte.  
"Lies das!", brummte er dennoch zufrieden und reichte ihr das Schriftstück, dass sein Späher ihm eben überbracht hatte.

Herr, die Truppen von Minas Tirith sammeln sich in Ithilien und formieren sich gemeinsam vor den Stadttoren. In den nächsten Tagen werden sie abmarschbereit sein und gegen Khand ziehen.  
Rohans Truppen sind ebenfalls auf dem Vormarsch. In acht Tagen werden sie bei diesem Tempo aufschließen und Gondor wird völlig Schutzlos zurück bleiben, nur mit dem nötigsten an Wachposten.  
Königin Arwen befindet sich in Begleitung des Elben und der Fürstin Ithiliens auf dem Weg zurück in die weiße Stadt und die Halblinge sind ebenfalls bei ihnen.  
Erwarten eure Anweisungen für die nächsten Schritte,

Nuinrûn

Tanfalas konnte nicht umhin, laut aufzulachen! "Sieh mal einer an – sie haben unseren Köder doch tatsächlich geschluckt! Minas Tirith ist uns so gut wie sicher!"


	7. Qual

Siebtes Kapitel

„Qual"

Weder Arwen noch Legolas hatten über die waren Beweggründe gesprochen, die den Elben dazu veranlasst hatten, nicht mit in die Schlacht zu ziehen. Gimli hatte zwar alles Zwergenmögliche getan, um seinen Freund umzustimmen, aber dieser ließ sich nicht überreden, worum Arwen mehr als dankbar war. Legolas und sie hatten Stunden in ihren Gemächern in Ithilien zusammen gesessen und sich immer wieder alle Ereignisse ins Gedächtnis gerufen, die seid dem Helkaannon vorgefallen waren und etwas bereitete ihnen Unbehagen. Ein Verdacht, der sich jedoch nicht greifen ließ und bei den ganzen Vorbereitungen für den Krieg gegen die Variags einen bitteren Beigeschmack verlieh.

Lange Gespräche mit Frodo brachten Legolas auch kein Stück weiter, doch der Hobbit genoss die Anwesenheit des Elben und fühlte sich von Tag zu Tag besser, sodass er darauf bestand, mit Merry, Pippin und Sam ebenfalls nach Minas Tirith zu reiten.  
Erst, nachdem die Truppen schon längst Richtung Khand ausgerückt waren, machten sich die Freunde auf den Weg und trafen in der weißen Stadt und ihrer Feste ein, deren Leere ihnen noch deutlicher machte, was mit Aragorn in dieser Stadt fehlte.

ooOOoo

Wieder war es Nacht, heiß und stickig – die sechste, seit Aragorn Tanfalas erkannt hatte. Aragorn wandte sich von dem Abendessen ab, das man vor ihn gestellt hatte, denn alles war ihm verdächtig, selbst Wasser. Das Essen, der Wein, alles schmeckte für ihn nach Alkiach, er traute weder seiner Zunge, noch seiner Nase. Er aß nur Dinge, die er für wenig gefährlich hielt – Obst, dass er selbst schälte und Gemüse, von dem er die Soße abwusch. Noch immer quälte ihn der Entzug der Droge und seine Hände zitterten unaufhörlich, Krämpfe schüttelten seinen Körper und die Kopfschmerzen ließen ihn unscharf sehen. Er hatte seid sechs Nächten und Tagen nicht geschlafen, obwohl es ihm sicher etwas Linderung verschafft hätte, doch er traute sich nicht, aus Furcht vor Tanfalas und dass sie ihm wieder die Droge einflößen könnte.  
Sein Magen knurrte immer wieder vor Leere, doch er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit sicher zu gehen, dass er nichts mehr von der Droge zu sich nahm. Und doch gab es Momente, in denen er sich wenigstens einen Schluck des drogenversetzten Weins wünschte, nur um vorübergehend den Schmerzen zu entkommen, die ihm der Entzug bereitete. Er fühlte, wie die Hitze alles in ihm ausfüllte, ihn fast von innen heraus verbrannte und im nächsten Augenblick wurde er von Kälte geschüttelt die sich eisig um sein Herz legte und jeder Schlag schien mit ungeheuerer Anstrengung zu geschehen – fast so, las würde es den nächsten nicht schaffen. Seine Muskeln verkrampften unter der Anstrengung, das Zittern zu unterdrücken und eigentlich war es auch nutzlos, es überhaupt zu versuchen, aber er spannte sich bei jedem Anfall fast wie von selbst an, als ob sein Verstand immer noch nicht wusste, dass es sinnlos war weiter zu kämpfen. Er konnte diese Dinge denken, fühlen, dass der Kampf aussichtslos war und tat es trotzdem, um zu überleben. Überleben! Welch ein Witz! Wofür sollte er überleben? Um dann all seine Ziele, Ideale und Wertvorstellungen zu vergessen und seinen Rachegefühlen nachzugeben? Um sich sein Schwert ohne zu zögern zu greifen und es Enarâto und seiner Tochter unbarmherzig in die Brust zu stoßen, immer und immer wieder, bis er den Schmerz in seinem Herzen betäubt hatte? Doch er war sich sicher, dass er diesen Schmerz niemals auslöschen konnte.  
Übelkeit lenkte ihn von seinen trostlosen Gedanken ab und obwohl sein Magen immer noch vor Leere knurrte, hatte er das Gefühl, sich jeden Augenblick übergeben zu müssen und schluckte hart. Er krümmte sich zusammen, rollte sich zusammen und zog die Beine so nah an seinen Körper, wie es nur ging und wartete auf den erlösenden, letzten Atemzug. Doch auch dieser Anfall verging nach einer unendlichen Zeit und völlig entkräftet fiel er auf den Rücken und starrte in die Dunkelheit.

Er fragte sich, wann Tanfalas wieder zu ihm kommen würde – ob überhaupt. Er hatte niemanden gesehen, außer dem Wachposten, der ihm sein Essen brachte. Aragorn beschäftigte sich in den wenigen Stunden, in denen er sich besser fühlte, damit, zu beobachten, was draußen vor dem Fenster im Hof vor sich ging; wann die Wachen gewechselt wurden, sie ihre Mahlzeiten einnahmen, aber auch die Zahl der Krieger und der Bediensteten.  
Zwei Tage lang hatte er versucht, das Schloss dieses Raumes aufzubrechen, doch Tanfalas war schlau und vorsichtig gewesen. In seinem Zimmer befand sich kein scharfer Gegenstand, nicht einmal Messer und Gabel zum Essen. Sein Wächter hatte selbst die schweren, bronzenen Vorhangsstangen und die Stoffbahnen entfernt, doch die waren auch nutzlos gewesen, wenn er an Flucht dachte. Sein Gemach befand sich im oberen Stockwerk des Hauses, hoch über dem Hof.  
Es gab kein anderes Möbelstück, als das schwere Bett und alleine der Anblick auf die seidenen Laken bereitete ihm Übelkeit. Es erinnerte ihn einzig an Tanfalas. Er würde Arwen nie wieder berühren können, nicht, nachdem er sich mit Tanfalas beschmutzt hatte. Er fühlte sie noch immer auf seiner Haut und würde ihr nie verzeihen, wozu sie ihn gebracht hatte.  
Er wagte gar nicht an Arwen zu denken, die seine Überzeugungen geteilt hatte, deren Intelligenz und Glauben ihn gestärkt hatte und die er so liebte. Er hatte sie verraten.

Allmählich machte sich bei ihm jedoch auch der Gedanke breit, dass seine Gefangennahme nur ein kleiner Teil eines weit umfassenden Planes war. Und er selbst war auf diesen geschickt gelegten Irrpfad hereingefallen! Er mochte sich nicht ausdenken, was seine Freunde dachten, nachdem die Hobbits ihnen von seiner Entführung berichtet hatte und er sah wieder klar und deutlich den Dolch vor sich, den er sich selbst aus der Schulter gezogen hatte und einen Augenblick betrachtet hatte – einen Dolch der Variag!  
Sicher würden sie davon ausgehen, dass es ihr Volk gewesen war, die ihn in seiner Gewalt hatten - und dann?  
Bilder von einer riesigen Schlacht tauchten vor seinem geistigen Auge auf, so real, wie es der Rest der Droge in seinem Körper und der Schlafmangel noch hervorrufen konnten. Er sah Êomer und Faramir an der Spitze seiner Armee, wie sie das Land verwüsteten und Rache nahmen.  
Hübsche Vorstellung, sagte er sich verbittert. Seine Armee, die den Tod brachte, Land zerstörte und tausend von Toten und noch mehr, die heimatlos waren. So viel zu seinen Idealen und Vorstellungen von Frieden und Gesetzen, die diesen gewährleisteten. Dahin wie Sand im Wind und er sah sie verschwinden und empfand nichts weiter als Schuld. Schuld daran, dass er diesen Plan nicht durchschaut hatte, dass er seine Freunde und, vor allem, Arwen verraten hatte.  
Wie hatte er auch erwarten können, dass Leben sein zivilisiert? Die Menschen waren nicht bereit, dass Gesetzt zu befolgen, sie waren Barbaren und hatten nur ein einziges Ziel, die anderen Völker zu unterdrücken und über sie zu herrschen, anstatt mit ihnen in Frieden zu leben.  
Er hatte sich zum Narren gemacht, als er geglaubt hatte, dass er mit seinen edlen Zielen und seinem Ehrgeiz alles erreichen konnte. Er, der in den Verstand der Völker Ehrgefühl und in ihre Herzen Frieden bringen wollte, hatte genau das Gegenteil bewirkt – bald, oder sogar schon jetzt, herrschte Krieg, den Gondor begonnen hatte!

Aragorn schloss die Augen und presste die Stirn an die raue Mauer, niedergeschlagen und hoffnungslos.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn herumfahren und die abrupte Bewegung sorgte dafür, dass die Umgebung und ihre Umrisse vor seinem Auge verschwammen. Er sah das Bett unscharf, mal ganz nah und dann wieder in weite Ferne gerückt und rieb sich die Augen, um so über den Schwindel Herr zu werden.  
Als er die Hand wieder sinken ließ, war einen Augenblick alles in Dunkelheit getaucht und als diese durch helle Nebelschwaden vertrieben wurde, erstarrte er vor Entsetzen. Wie war das möglich?  
Neun dunkle Schatten traten aus den Ecken des Zimmers hervor, nahmen langsam immer mehr Gestalt an, bis er ihre weiten, schwarzen Mäntel und die Schwerter in ihren behandschuhten Händen sehen konnte. Er vernahm das Knirschen ihrer spitz zulaufenden Eisenstiefel auf dem Steinfußboden und das schnüffelnde Riechen, während sie ihre schrillen Schreie ausstießen die schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf widerhallten. Schritt für Schritt kamen die Ringgeister näher auf ihn zu und unwillkürlich presste Aragorn sich an die Mauer – schutzlos, ohne Schwert, Dolch oder Fackel, um sich gegen sie zur Wehr zu setzen. Kälte ergriff Besitz von ihm und sein Atem bildete kleine, weiße Wölkchen. Aragorn war nicht einmal bewusst, dass er die Valar um Hilfe anflehte, wirre, elbische Sätze hervorstieß und schützend die Arme empor riss, als einer der Ringgeister sein Schwert zum Schlag erhob. Aus einem Instinkt heraus warf er sich zur Seite, hörte, wie die Klinge die Luft zerteilte und wartete auf die Berührung und den Schmerz, bis der Tot ihn erlösen würde. Der Schmerz kam tatsächlich – hervorgerufen durch die Wucht des Aufpralls, als er auf der Schulter aufkam und die Trugbilder verschwanden im gleichen Augenblick. Schwer atmend blieb er liegen, wartete, bis der Schmerz verging und schaffte es nicht, einen Moment länger die Augen geöffnet zu halten. Völlig entkräftet schlief er ein.

ooOOoo

Frodo wusste, dass es ein Traum sein musste. Er sah Aragorn - sein schlafendes Gesicht, dass von Schmerz und Fieber gezeichnet war, sah den Verband an seiner Schulter, der sich weiter um seinen Brustkorb schlang und das bleiche Licht, das ihn umgab, konnte weder die Vertiefungen an seinen Rippen, noch die Magerkeit in seinem Gesicht verbergen.  
Jemand bewegte sich neben ihm im Licht – ein kurvenreicher Umriss, um den bis zu den Hüften eine Welle dunkler Haare fiel. Die Frau beugte sich immer weiter zu ihm herunter, legte die Hand auf seine Schulter, schüttelte ihr Haar, bis es seine bloße Brust und seinen Bauch bedeckte und neigte dann langsam den Kopf zu seinem – einen Kelch in der noch freien Hand.  
"NEIN!"  
Der Aufschrei ließ Frodo zu abrupt aus dem Schlaf hochfahren und alles um ihn herum begann sich zu drehen und der klopfende Schmerz erwachte in seinen Schläfen, der ihm seit dem Sturz immer noch hin und wieder zu schaffen machte. Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief die frische Luft ein, die durch das Fenster in sein Schlafgemach strömte. Er sah in der Dunkelheit zu Sam herüber, der immer noch friedlich schlief und nichts von seinem Aufschrei gehört zu haben schien – sehr zu Frodos Erleichterung, denn sein Freund hatte seinetwegen schon viele Nächte nicht mehr lange und richtig geschlafen.  
Frodo stützte den Kopf in die Hände und beschwor die Bilder des Traumes wieder herauf, doch auch jetzt konnte er sich keinen Reim auf ihre Bedeutung machen, doch er fühlte in seinem Inneren, dass dies nicht einfach ein Traum gewesen war, den er sich aus Sorge um Aragorn machte. Dazu war er ihm viel zu real vorgekommen und hinterließ ein Gefühl der Angst.  
Er verspürte den Drang, umgehend mit Legolas und Arwen darüber zu sprechen und schwang langsam die Beine aus dem Bett, wartete auf einen Protest seines Körpers und kam dann erst vollends auf die Füße. Das schwache Licht der Morgenröte schien durch die Fenster im Flur und die Bewegung wärmte allmählich Frodos Muskeln und vertrieben die frische und Feuchtigkeit der Nacht, die noch über die Gänge kroch. Er erreichte die Gemächer von Arwen, zögerte einen Moment, weil er fürchtete, sie könnte vielleicht noch schlafen, doch klopfte schließlich leise an die Türe.

ooOOoo

"Nein!"  
Der Schrei war so real, dass Aragorn sofort hochfuhr und diese Bewegung schlug Tanfalas den Kelch aus der Hand, der scheppernd auf die Fliesen fiel, wo sich der rote Wein in einem Schwall ergoss.  
Aragorn schüttelte die Benommenheit ab, erblickte Tanfalas und spürte, wie etwas Hässliches in ihm erwachte, genährt von seinem Hass und er fühlte sich fähig zu morden, ohne eine Waffe gegen sich gerichtet zu finden und sich verteidigen zu müssen. Jede Bewegung rief Qualen in seinem Körper hervor, doch er warf sich auf Tanfalas, drückte ihren Körper zu Boden und seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre Kehle.  
Selbst jetzt lachte sie noch, lachte, als sich seine Finger in ihren Hals bohrten und umschlang seinen Körper mit ihren Beinen, presste sich an ihn – verführerisch und gierig. Ein Schrei verließ ihre Lippen, doch er war nicht von Angst, sondern von Lust erfüllt, die ihn wieder zur Besinnung brachte.  
Er löste sich abrupt von ihr, stieß sich zur Seite und sah auf sie herab, völlig Fassungslos, über ihre Reaktion auf seinen Angriff. Übelkeit ergriff Besitz von ihm und er wandte sich von ihr ab, weil er ihren Anblick nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Wozu brachte ihn diese Frau nur?  
Lange Zeit verging, ehe sie sich erhob und wieder lachte und genoss es, dass er zusammenfuhr.  
"Wehre dich nur, Aragorn! Aber lange wirst du nicht mehr die Kraft dazu haben, dich wach zu halten - verletzt, müde und hungrig. Und hoffe nicht darauf, dass deine Freunde dich befreien werden. Diesmal nicht! Sie haben wichtigere Dinge zu tun. Ich werde dich besitzen – früher oder später, dass spielt keine Rolle!"  
Die Tür fiel schwer hinter ihr ins Schloss, doch Aragorn blickte immer noch nicht auf. Sie hatte gewonnen.

ooOOoo

Arwens vertraute Stimme ließ Frodo eintreten und es überraschte ihn nicht im geringsten, Legolas an ihrer Seite zu finden. Beide Elben lächelten ihm freundlich zu, doch das Lächeln verbarg nicht annähernd ihre waren Gefühle, die von Sorge und Hilflosigkeit gezeichnet waren.  
"Frodo! So früh schon auf den Beinen? Du solltest dir noch immer etwas Ruhe gönnen!" Arwen sah den Hobbit eindringlich an.  
"Was ich euch mitzuteilen habe konnte keinen Aufschub dulden! Ich weiß zwar nicht, was es zu bedeuten hat und ob es wichtig ist, aber ich denke, ihr solltet es wissen! Es geht um Aragorn!"  
Ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Neugier war sofort geweckt und Legolas zog einen Stuhl neben sie, damit Frodo Platz nehmen konnte. Keiner der Beiden unterbrach den Hobbit bis er geendet hatte, doch Legolas wartete gerade lange genug, bis Frodo einen Schluck Wasser getrunken hatte, um ihn mit Fragen zu bestürzen.  
"Wie genau sah die Frau aus? Konntest du die Umgebung erkennen? Hast du sonst irgendetwas gesehen, das dir bekannt vorkam?"  
Frodo versuchte, eine möglichst genaue Beschreibung der Frau abzugeben, schilderte jede Einzelheit der Umgebung, an die er sich noch erinnern konnte und sank schließlich mit einem Schulterzucken in den Stuhl zurück.  
"Mehr weiß ich nun wirklich nicht mehr. Aber glaubt ihr, dass der Traum etwas zu bedeuten hat?"  
Arwen und Legolas wechselten einen langen, stummen Blick miteinander und Frodo glaubte schon, sie hätten seine Frage gar nicht gehört, als Legolas sich zu ihm wandte und mehr zu sich selbst sprach, als mit dem Hobbit.  
"Sie konnte nicht riskieren, von einem Suchtrupp eingeholt oder überrascht zu werden. Diese Gefahr bestand jedoch bei der Nähe zu Ithiliens Festung, in der sie den Überfall durchgeführt haben. Sie sind irgendwo in der Nähe, da bin ich mir sicher. Der Dolch sollte uns auf eine falsche Fährte locken – auf die wir auch prompt hereingefallen sind! Aber wozu hat sie sich einen solch raffinierten Plan ausgedacht? Was hat sie davon, wenn alle Truppen das Land verlassen und einen Krieg mit den Variags beginnen? Was will sie von Aragorn – oder war er nur ein Köder?"  
Frodo sah abwechselnd zu Legolas und Arwen, völlig verwirrt, über was und wen der Elb da sprach, doch Arwen schien ihn genau zu verstehen.  
"Von was zum Kuckuck redest du da?", forderte Frodo schließlich aufgebracht. "Und wer ist sie?"  
"Tanfalas, Tochter von Enarâto, Fürst der Haradrim. Du hast sie beim Helkaannon kennen gelernt, Frodo."  
Frodos Augen weiteten sich, als das Erkennen in seinem Kopf Gestalt annahm. Ja! Es war Tanfalas gewesen, die er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte. Ganz deutlich sah er sie jetzt vor sich, wie sie sich über Aragorn gebeugt hatte, ihr Haar sich um ihrer Schulter löste und auf ihn herabfiel, während sie sich zu ihm neigte – und ihn küsste!  
Diese Erinnerung schien er bis jetzt verdrängt zu haben, doch sie kehrte so heftig zurück, dass er geräuschvoll die Luft einzog. Er hatte sich nur noch an den Kelch mit Wein erinnern können, doch sie hatte zuvor ihre Lippen auf seine gepresst und selbst in seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, hatte Aragorns Gesicht und Körper sich bei dieser Berührung angespannt.

"Was ist? Was hast du Frodo?" Arwen legte ihm besorgt die Hand auf die Schulter und Frodo kehrte wieder in das Zimmer zu seinen Freunden zurück.  
"Es...es ist nichts. Ich... ach, ich weiß auch nicht... Ich mache mir Sorgen um Aragorn!", versuchte er, sich herauszureden. Arwen ließ sich schnell mit dieser fadenscheinigen Ausrede ablenken, doch Legolas warf dem Hobbit einen fragenden Blick zu, ließ es jedoch für den Augenblick dabei bewenden und umfasste Arwens Hand.  
"Ich werde noch einmal zu der Stelle reiten, wo der Überfall stattgefunden hat. Vielleicht finde ich ja einen Hinweis, der den anderen entgangen ist. Ich rate dir aber, eine Botschaft zu Êomer und Faramir zu senden, damit sie sich mit einem Angriff auf Khand zurück halten. Es ist zwar durchaus möglich, dass die Haradrim sich mit den Variags verbündet haben, aber solange dieser Umstand nicht geklärt ist, sollten wir eine Schlacht vermeiden."  
Arwen nickte kaum merklich und richtete dann ihren Blick aus dem Fenster, wo die Sonne inzwischen ihre wärmenden Strahlen über die Ebene sandte und den Morgentau vertrieb.  
Legolas und Frodo standen auf und verließen das Zimmer, ohne das sie es überhaupt zur Kenntnis nahm, denn ihre Gedanken waren wieder bei Aragorn. Wie mochte es ihm wohl gerade ergehen?

ooOOoo

Tanfalas schlug wütend die Türe ihres Gemachs hinter sich zu und stellte den Weinkelch so heftig auf den Tisch, dass der Inhalt überschwappte und dunkle Flecken auf dem weißen Tuch verursachte. Sie schäumte vor Wut angesichts der Tatsache, dass Aragorn es jetzt schon neun Tage und Nächte ohne Schlaf ausgehalten hatte und sich den Qualen des Entzugs von Alkiach widersetzte, ohne das die Kräfte ihn verließen und er das Bewusstsein verlor. Immer wieder suchte sie das obere Stockwerk auf und spähte durch das geheime Sichtloch neben der Türe, durch das man den gesamten Raum überblicken konnte, aber jedes Mal fand sie ihren Gefangenen schwach, aber wach in der Ecke hocken oder wie ein eingesperrtes Tier durch das Zimmer wandern, immer hin und her, von einer inneren Unruhe getrieben.  
Einen Moment spielte Tanfalas mit dem Gedanken, einfach drei ihrer Wachen auf ihn zu hetzen, die ihn packen konnten, während sie ihm den Wein mit Gewalt einflößte, doch dann lächelte sie gefährlich ruhig ihrem eigenen Spiegelbild zu. Nein! Sie wollte ihn völlig zur Verzweiflung treiben! Sollte er doch diesen Entzug hinter sich bringen, dann würde er es ein zweites Mal sicher nicht wieder versuchen all diese Qualen durchstehen und nach Alkiach betteln! Irgendwann würde er schlafen müssen und sie wusste auch schon, wie sie ihm das Wachbleiben erschweren würde! Sie würde jedes Licht völlig aus seiner Zelle verbannen und die Dunkelheit würde ihm seinen Kampf noch erschweren. Schon jetzt konnte sie sehen, dass es ihm unendlich schwer viel, die Augen geöffnet zu halten, wenn erst die Dunkelheit ihn einhüllte, ihn mit ihrer Erlösung locken würde und er sich nicht mehr anders ablenken konnte, dann würde er sich seiner Müdigkeit nicht mehr erwehren können. Der Schlaf würde kommen, mit seinen süßen Verführungen locken, in denen sich sein Geist und sein Körper erholen konnten, dass, wonach jede Faser seines Wesens schrie! Erholung! Doch Erholung würde er nur für kurze Zeit verspüren, denn sie würde ihre Chance bekommen und den Weg zu ihrem Ziel erneut einschlagen.  
Sie hatte etwas, was Aragorn sicher nicht hatte – Zeit! Niemand wusste, wo sie sich aufhielten, oder das sie und ihr Vater überhaupt hinter der Entführung steckten. Ja, sie hatte alle Zeit, die sie brauchte um ihre Ziele zu erreichen und wenn sie Aragorn zudem noch in der ständigen Angst ließ, jederzeit einzuschlafen und die Droge verabreicht zu bekommen, würde sie seinen Willen noch zusätzlich zermürben!  
Ihr Lächeln wurde zu einem heiseren Lachen, bis sie schließlich den Kopf in den Nacken warf und ihre Belustigung regelrecht hinausschrie, sodass der Klang ihrer Freude durch die Flure hallte.


	8. Kriegsführung

Achtes Kapitel

„Verlorenes Vertrauen"

Aragorn hatte geglaubt, dass Tanfalas keine weiteren Grausamkeiten mehr einfallen würden, doch sie hatte ihm das Gegenteil bewiesen. Nach ihrem letzten Besuch bei ihm, hatte sie von ihren Wächtern die Fenster verriegeln lassen, sodass nicht der geringste Lichtstrahl mehr hindurchdringen konnte und selbst durch den Türspalt drang nur die Fackel des Wächters, wenn der ihm in unregelmäßigen Abständen das Essen brachte. Er saß in völliger Dunkelheit, hatte jedes Zeitgefühl verloren und musste noch stärker gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen. Immer wieder fielen ihm die Augen zu, doch er schreckte jedes Mal angsterfüllt hoch, wenn er auch nur das kleinste Geräusch vernahm.  
Dass er vom Licht ausgesperrt war, widersprach seiner Natur, da er sich immer mit seiner Umwelt verbunden gefühlt hatte und ihr Licht und die Vielzahl von Farben ihm immer Kraft verliehen hatten, doch die Panik hatte nicht lange angehalten. Er hatte angefangen, sich alle Einzelheiten der Landschaft, die er so sehr liebte, ins Gedächtnis zu rufen – ihre Formen und Farben, die Menschen Gondors und seine Freunde und versuchte, Halt in seinen Erinnerungen zu finden.  
Das Schlimmste des Entzugs hatte er hinter sich, bis auf leichte Kopfschmerzen dann und wann, aber er wurde nicht mehr durch Visionen gequält, Hitze und Kälte wechselten sich nicht mehr ab und das Zittern seiner Hände hatte nachgelassen. Körperlich hatte er sein Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden, doch in seiner Seele tobte noch immer der Schmerz, den er am Liebsten herausgeschrieen hätte, bis seine Stimme versagte, doch was würde das bringen? Die Wunde in seinem Bein war völlig verheilt, doch seine Schulter schmerzte noch immer und schränkte ihn in seinen Bewegungen ein.

Das Quietschen von Angeln ein paar Augenblicke, ehe eine Fackel rotgoldenes Licht in die Zelle warf, ließ ihn aufhorchen. Er bedeckte sein Gesicht und wandte sich ab, um seine Augen zu schonen, die angesichts des Lichts anfingen zu brennen und zu tränen.  
"Die Valar segnen euch, König!", grüßte eine männliche Stimme spöttisch und Aragorn nahm die Hände von seinen Wangen, öffnete die Augen einen Spalt breit und wischte die Tränen fort, aber er konnte Enarâtos Blick noch nicht erwidern.  
"Ihr seht schrecklich aus, mein Lieber. Habt ihr so viel Angst vor Alkiach, dass ihr das Essen immer noch verweigert?"  
Er lachte auf und Aragorn bemühte sich, nicht zusammenzufahren. Er konnte die Augen jetzt ohne allzu große Schmerzen öffnen und nachdem er die letzten Tränen fortgewischt hatte, sah er den Fürsten an, der unbeirrt fortfuhr zu sprechen.  
"Du würdest mich und meine Tochter gerne umbringen, nicht war? Aber dafür bist du zu feige und das entspräche auch nicht deinen Überzeugungen! Erzähl mir, König, ist dir dein Leben so teuer und dein Vertrauen in deine Freunde so groß, dass du freiwillig all das hier erträgst? Glaubst du wirklich daran, dass sie dich befreien werden? Oder liebst du das Leben etwa noch mehr, als du uns hasst?" Wieder lachte er. "Dir scheint da eine Kleinigkeit entgangen zu sein! Hass geht über alles, Hass ist das Einzige von Bestand. Der Hass hat dich bisher am Leben erhalten, nicht wahr?"  
Er machte einen weiteren Schritt auf Aragorn zu und das Licht flackerte in Schattenmustern auf, was die scharfen Züge und die Magerkeit von Aragorns Gesicht noch hervorhob.  
"Ich werde jetzt nach Minas Tirith reiten und endlich einnehmen, was meinem eigentlichen Stand entspricht. Dank meiner kleinen Ablenkung ist die Stadt jetzt völlig schutzlos und leer – bis auf eure Gemahlin! Und es wird mir Freude bereiten ihr zu berichten, dass der Mann, so wie sie ihn kennt und für den sie sogar ihre Unsterblichkeit geopfert hat, nicht mehr existiert. Was würde ich doch darum geben, wenn sie euch jetzt sehen könnte! Gebrochen und nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst!" Lachend wandte Enarâto sich ab und wollte das Zimmer verlassen, doch als er die Türe erreicht hatte, erklang Aragorns Stimme – ruhig und bestimmt.  
"Genießt euer Hass auf mich, solange ihr noch könnt, Enarâto, wenn Hass für euch Leben bedeutet. Es wird enden, wenn ich euch meine Klinge ins Herz stoßen werde."  
Enarâto erstarrte für einen Moment, dann war er fort und die Türe schloss sich wieder. Aragorn lag ein Lächeln auf den Lippen, das ihn selbst überraschte.

ooOOoo

Tanfalas erwartete ihren Vater im Burghof, umringt von einer großen Gruppe ihrer fähigsten Krieger, die bereits zu Pferde saßen. Wortlos, aber mit versteinertem Gesicht drückte Enarâto seiner Tochter die Fackel in die Hand, die er immer noch mit eisigem Griff gehalten hatte und schwang sich ebenfalls in den Sattel.  
"ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust, Tochter! Ich behaupte immer noch, dass es besser wäre, diesem Mann ein Messer in die Rippen zu stoßen!"  
Tanfalas wollte etwas erwidern, doch ihr Vater hatte bereits an den Zügeln gezogen und sein Pferd setzte sich in Bewegung.  
Tanfalas sah ihm verunsichert nach. Hatte sie sich getäuscht, oder war es Angst gewesen, die sie in den Augen ihres Vaters gesehen hatte?

ooOOoo

Legolas erreichte die Stelle, an dem der Überfall stattgefunden hatte und schwang sich von Arods Rücken, überließ den Hengst sich selbst, völlig sicher, dass es sich nicht zu weit von ihm entfernen würde und ging im Sand in die Hocke.  
Viel war von den Spuren nicht mehr übrig geblieben, denn der Suchtrupp, Wind und Regen hatten in den vergangenen zehn Tagen die meisten verwischt. Dennoch suchte Legolas jede Stelle gründlich ab, fand einen kleinen Teil der getrockneten Blutspuren auf felsigerem Boden, die noch immer kürzeren Grasstellen, an denen die Pferde gefressen hatten und einen einzelnen Hufabdruck in einer ausgetrockneten Pfütze, die im schattigen Schutz eines Felsen lag. Immer wieder ging er zwischen den Fundorten auf und ab, beschwor vor seinem geistigen Auge die Geschehnisse, die Frodo und die anderen Hobbits ihm immer wieder geschildert hatten und verbesserte ihren Bericht in verschiedenen Punkten, aufgrund der Erkenntnisse, die ihm diese wenigen Spuren verrieten.  
Doch die Hoffnung, vielleicht einen versteckten Hinweis auf das Versteck von Aragorn zu finden, blieb unerfüllt und so setzte er sich auf einen der Felsen, die im Schatten lagen und ließ seine Augen über das Gebirge schweifen. Seine elbischen Fähigkeiten ließen ihn viele Einzelheiten sehen, die dem menschlichen Auge verborgen geblieben wären – Höhlen, dichteres Gestrüpp oder kleine Wasserläufe und sein Blick schweifte weiter, bis er selbst die Spitze des Morannon .klar erkennen konnte und dann das Aschengebirge absuchte, dass sich Richtung Osten erstreckte – und plötzlich in seiner Beobachtung inne hielt.  
Täuschte er sich, oder sah er eine schwache Staubwolke aufsteigen – hervorgerufen durch eine große Gruppe Reiter, die sich im schnellen Tempo nach Westen bewegte? Er versuchte, sich noch mehr auf diese Stelle zu konzentrieren und kniff die Augen zusammen, wobei er auch andere Erklärungen für die Ursache dieser Staubwolke in Erwägung zog, sich aber immer sicherer wurde, dass seine erste Erklärung die richtige war.  
Hastig suchte er weiter Richtung Osten das Gebirge ab und fand, wonach er suchte und sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. So weit entfernt, dass selbst er Mühe hatte es richtig zu sehen, sah er dünne Rauchschwaden aufsteigen, dort musste ein Feuer brennen, doch kein freies, sondern durch einen Kamin vom Ruß befreit.  
Zwei Tage und Nächte entfernt, überlegte er bei sich. Genau die richtige Entfernung um sicher zu gehen, dass der Vorsprung groß genug war, um nicht von Suchtruppen erblickt zu werden und wenn sie den beschwerlichen Weg durch die Hochebene genommen hatten, dann konnte man das Ziel auch in anderthalb Tagen erreichen! Und jetzt, überlegte er. Sollte er nach Minas Tirith reiten um die noch verbliebenen Truppen zusammen zu rufen und mit ihnen einen Befreiungsversuch wagen? Doch dann würden die Stadt, Arwen und die Freunde ungeschützt sein! Außerdem würde eine Gruppe von Reitern sicher schneller entdeckt werden, als ein einzelner Reiter!  
Ohne weiter nachzudenken sprang Legolas vom Felsen, lief behände den Hügel herunter und fand Arod an der Stelle, wo er ihn zurück gelassen hatte. Im nächsten Moment war er im Sattel, fasste die Zügel und lenkte den Hengst auf die Hochebene zu – von neuer Hoffnung erfüllt.

ooOOoo

Arwen saß mit Eowyn zusammen in ihrem Gemach und versuchte sich abzulenken, als ganz plötzlich die Außentüre aufgerissen wurde und Bergil hereinstürmte. Er lief auf Arwen zu, schmiss sich in ihre Arme und verbarg sein Gesicht an ihrer Schulter. Sie zog ihn an sich und versuchte, seine gestammelten Worte zu verstehen, während sie ihn sacht hin und her wiegte und ihm das weiche Haar aus der Stirn strich.  
"Aber, aber mein Junge. Was ist denn los?", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.  
"Ich..., ich... Warum bin ich nicht mit geritten? Ich...soll doch auf meinen Herrn aufpassen..."  
Arwen schob Bergil ein Stückchen von sich fort, der sich augenblicklich bemühte, wieder die Fassung zu erlangen. Er sah erschöpft aus, so, als habe auch er in den letzten Nächten wenig geschlafen. Ein junger Mann blickte sie aus seinen Augen an, kein Knabe mehr, auch wenn das Gesicht noch das eines Kindes war und sie musste daran denken, wie Aragorn ihn beim Helkaannon schon scherzhaft als Mann bezeichnet hatte.  
Sorgen zeichneten die Züge von Bergil, die viel zu groß waren für einen Jungen seines Alters.  
Bergil",, begann sie mit sanfter Stimme. ", dich trifft nicht die geringste Schuld. Keiner von uns konnte ahnen, was passieren würde, noch dazu in unseren sicheren Grenzen. Mach dir keine Vorwürfe..., selbst er hat sich nicht schützen können – es waren einfach zu viele."  
"Aber..." Rebellion flackerte in seinen Augen auf, angesichts des Angriffs auf seine Männlichkeit, die er hinter ihrer Äußerung vermutete, doch ein Lächeln von Arwen ließ seine Züge wieder milder werden.  
"Legolas wird ihn finden, da bin ich mir sicher. Es geht Aragorn sicher gut und er wird bald wieder bei uns sein!", versuchte sie den Knappen zu beruhigen, doch sie zuckte zusammen, als ein Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge auftauchte, dass sie seit Frodos Traum nicht mehr losließ.  
Bergil sah den Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. "Ihr solltet schlafen, Herrin.", meinte er und stand auf, jeder Zoll der junge Knappe, der sich um die Gesundheit seiner Herrin sorgte, doch kaum einen Atemzug später legte er die Arme um sie – jetzt war er wieder der kleine Junge.

ooOOoo

Legolas kauerte auf der Spitze eines Ausläufers direkt über dem Hof des Hauses, das sich an die Felswand schmiegte und beobachtete die wenigen Wachposten, die das Tor sicherten. Sie fühlten sich anscheinend sehr sicher, denn sie hatten sich im Schatten niedergelassen, ihre Speere an die Mauer gelegt und zogen an ihren Pfeifen, ihre Rücken dem Hof zugewandt.  
Legolas' Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich dem Gebäude zu und sofort blieb sein Blick an dem Fenster hängen, dass ganz oben lag und mit schweren Brettern vernagelt war. Dort musste Aragorn gefangen gehalten werden, überlegte er.  
Auf dem Weg hierher hatte er sich vor der Truppe von Enarâto verstecken müssen, die seinen Verdacht bestätigt hatte, dass er sich auf dem richtigen Weg befand und er hatte Arod keine Rast mehr gegönnt, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Jetzt stand der Hengst weiter unten versteckt, in der Nähe einer kleinen Quelle, wo genug Gras wuchs.  
Legolas wartete ab, bis die Sonne vollends hinter den Bergen gesunken war und die Schatten der hereinbrechenden Nacht ihn noch besser verbergen würden, dann gab er seinen Posten auf und kletterte geschwind die Felsen hinab in den Hof. Ungesehen schaffte er es bis in die Eingangshalle und die Wärme eines Feuers schlug ihm entgegen. Legolas ließ keine wichtige Zeit verstreichen, sondern strebte sofort auf die Treppe zu, die sich zu seiner Linken erhob und in die oberen Stockwerke führte und der Schein der Fackeln warf seinen tanzenden Schatten an die Wände. Dies war aber auch der einzige verräterische Beweis seines Eindringens, denn er verursachte nicht das kleinste Geräusch, lauschte seinerseits auf jede noch so kleine Andeutung eines Haradrim und gelangte schließlich in das obere Stockwerk. Auf jeder Etage hatte ein Wachmann gestanden, doch sie fühlten sich bereits siegessicher und waren in dem Glauben, dass die Torwächter wohl Alarm schlagen würden, wenn sich jemand der kleinen Festung näherte, deshalb waren sie sehr nachlässig mit ihrer Bewachung und Legolas konnte unentdeckt hinter ihren Rücken den nächsten Aufgang erreichen. In der dritten Etage verhielt es sich nicht viel anders, auch wenn immerhin vier Wachposten in einem Vorraum zusammen saßen und sich die Zeit mit dem Erzählen ihrer Heldentaten vertrieben, lauthals lachten und dabei mit den Fäusten auf den Tisch schlugen.  
Legolas fiel auf, dass dieser Gang in fast völliger Dunkelheit gehalten wurde und nur durch wenige Fackeln beleuchtet wurde, doch er dankte den Valar dafür, denn so würde er sich noch besser in den Schatten verbergen können, für den Fall, dass einer der vier Haradrim doch noch nach Hilfe schreien konnte.  
Legolas zog entschlossen seine Kurzschwerter hinter seinem Rücken hervor, atmete noch einmal tief durch und stürzte so schnell in den Raum, dass die Wächter ihn erst richtig erfassten, als der Erste bereits mit durchgeschnittener Kehle am Boden lag. Er sprang auf den Tisch, stieß gleichzeitig eines der Schwerter seinem Gegenüber in die Brust und vollführte dann eine geschickte Drehung, die den beiden Anderen die Köpfe von den Schultern rissen. Der Angriff hatte nicht länger als mehrere Wimpernschläge gedauert und Legolas wischte die Klingen an der Kleidung seiner Opfer ab, bevor er die Schwerter wieder hinter seinen Rücken schob und den Schlüssel ergriff, der noch immer auf dem Tisch lag.

ooOOoo

Aragorn fuhr hoch, als sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte und die Türe mit einem Knarren aufsprang. Das Plötzliche Licht traf ihn hart in den Augen und er riss den Arm empor, doch die Tränen rannen ihm von diesem winzigen Moment schon die Wangen hinab.  
"Aragorn!" Die Stimme ließ ihn zusammenzucken und im nächsten Augenblick verdunkelte Legolas' Schatten das grelle Licht und Aragorn blinzelte seinen Freund ungläubig an. Er streckte die Hand nach dem Elben aus, weil er sich vergewissern wollte, nicht wieder von einer Vision heimgesucht worden zu sein und schon schob sich ein helfender Arm unter seine Schulter und zog ihn hoch.  
"Legolas?"  
"Komm. Für Erklärungen ist später Zeit."  
Aragorn sammelte Kraft und löste sich dann von seinem Freund, um ihm zu folgen. Fackelschein erhellte die Korridore und vielen Treppen und mehrmals mussten sie stehen bleiben, weil Aragorn sich an die Wand lehnen musste, da der Schwindel ihn schüttelte. Endlich gelangten sie in einen Raum, der von einer Feuerstelle in der Ecke von Wärme und Licht erfüllt wurde und Legolas strebte auf die schwere Eichentüre zu, hielt sich immer an der Wand und sah sich immer wieder nach Aragorn um, dessen Schritte zwar immer sicherer wurden, dessen Atem aber von der ungewohnten Anstrengung rasch ging.  
Unbehelligt gelangten sie ins Freie. Legolas wollte sogleich wieder den Rückweg antreten, doch Aragorn hielt inne, zog die kühle Abendluft tief ein und glaubte, von der Vielzahl der Gerüche und Eindrücke erschlagen zu werden. Wie sehr hatte er all das vermisst, schon fast vergessen, wie das trockene Gras und der Sand rochen, doch Legolas neben ihm strahlte eine solche Unruhe aus, dass Aragorn sich zwang, sich von dem Bedürfnis, alles in sich aufzunehmen, abzuwenden. Er folgte dem Freund bis zur Felswand, doch als der Elb begann, sich an der rauen Kante emporzuziehen, wusste er, dass seine Schulter ihm diesen Rückweg verweigern würde. Fast gleichzeitig erklang aus den Ställen an der anderen Seite des Hofes ein schrilles Wiehern und Aragorn fuhr herum. Er hätte Brego auch unter hunderter anderer Pferde herausgehört und jetzt schien der Hengst ihn eindringlich zu rufen. Auch Legolas sah zum Stall herüber, wechselte einen Blick mit Aragorn und war genauso rasch wieder an dessen Seite, wie er eben den Aufstieg begonnen hatte. Gemeinsam schlichen sie zum Eingang der Stallungen und Aragorn öffnete die Türe gerade soweit, dass er hineinschleichen konnte.  
Im dämmrigen Licht fand er Brego schnell und freudig warf dieser den Kopf zurück und schnaubte, als er seinen Herrn erkannte.  
Der Hengst grub sein weiches Maul in Aragorns ausgestreckte Hand, machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und stupste ihm verspielt gegen die Brust, ließ sich von Aragorn am Halfter packen und genoss die Streicheleinheiten seines Herrn.  
Aragorn umfasste Bregos Hals und lehnte den Kopf dagegen, bemüht, mit jeder Berührung die Wärme des Tieres in sich aufzunehmen, denn erst jetzt wurde ihm wieder bewusst, dass er außer seinen Beinlingen und dem notdürftigen Verband nichts trug, was ihn vor der Kälte geschützt hatte.  
Ein Pfiff erklang und riss Aragorn aus seiner Starre. Er fasste Brego fester, beschleunigte seinen Schritt zur Stalltüre und war gerade im Hof, als er schon die ersten Rufe der Wachen vernahm. Die beiden Torwächter lagen regungslos am Boden und ein Flügel war soweit aufgestoßen, dass Aragorn Legolas sehen konnte, der wartend, mit seinem Bogen in der Hand bereits den Hof verlassen hatte. Aragorn schwang sich auf Bregos Rücken und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als der Schmerz dabei durch seine Schulter fuhr, brauchte Brego jedoch nicht den kleinsten Befehl zu erteilen, der sich sofort in Bewegung setzte. Kaum hatten sie Legolas erreicht, als Arod aus der Dunkelheit herangaloppierte, sein Reiter behände in den Sattel sprang und Brego folgte.  
Schreie wurde hinter ihnen laut und Aragorn war so angespannt, als erwarte er jeden Augenblick einen Pfeil im Rücken, doch die wenigen Wachleute, die noch in der kleinen Festung waren, schafften es nicht rechtzeitig, die Zinnen der Mauer zu erreichen um die Flüchtigen aufzuhalten – sie waren bereits außer Reichweite.

ooOOoo

Die Mittagssonne brannte auf Aragorns ungeschützten Rücken und er wusste, dass sie bald anhalten mussten, um vor der größten Hitze des Tages Schutz zu suchen, sonst würde er nicht bis Minas Tirith durchhalten.  
Die Nacht und der Morgen waren in absolutem Schweigen vergangen und Aragorn war froh, dass er vorausritt und Legolas nicht ansehen musste, denn er hatte den Blick des Elben gesehen, als sie seine Zelle verlassen hatten und das Licht der Fackeln unbarmherzig seinen Zustand enthüllt hatte. Legolas hatte kein Wort darüber verloren, doch er hatte das Entsetzen in dessen Augen gesehen und sein Schmerz rief auch wieder die Qual in seinem Herzen wach. Er verdiente dieses Mitgefühl nicht, nicht, nachdem er seine eigenen Ideale verraten hatte und somit auch die seiner Freunde, die immer an ihn geglaubt hatten.  
Sie hielten sich immer dicht an den Hügeln, wo sie ein wenig Schatten finden konnten und Aragorn suchte sie nach einem Schutz oder einer Höhle ab. Er hörte das leise Schlurfen der Hufe hinter sich und das gedämpfte klirren der Zügel, als Arod den Kopf warf, doch er sah sich nicht nach Legolas um.  
Plötzlich scheute Brego, bäumte sich so heftig auf, dass Aragorn sich nicht mehr halten konnte. Legolas packte zu, verfehlte ihn und wäre fast selbst gestürzt und Aragorn fiel.  
Brego, nun frei von jeder Last, galoppierte Hals über Kopf davon. Legolas sprang ab, die Zügel um seine Hand gewunden, weil Arod verzweifelt versuchte, sich seinem Artgenossen anzuschließen.  
"Aragorn.." Er bückte sich zu seinem Freund herunter, der benommen im Sand liegen geblieben war und sich nun schwerfällig auf die Seite rollte.  
Als Legolas sah, dass Aragorn noch bei Bewusstsein war, suchte er die Umgebung nach der Ursache für die Panik der Pferde ab, während er immer noch mit Arod kämpfte und versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen. Dann sah er sie – die geflügelten Untiere, die nach der letzten Schlacht im Ringkrieg lebend davon gekommen waren und sich in Mordor verkrochen hatten. Sie zogen weite Kreise über der Ebene und ihre Flügel zeichneten sich gegen den blauen Himmel ab, während der erste Schrei der Bestien die Stille zerriss. Legolas begriff, dass die Pferde instinktiv das Richtige verlangten – sie wollten nichts anderes als Schutz zu suchen. Also gab er Arod frei, packte Aragorn und zog ihn auf die Hügel zu, um sich im Schatten zu verbergen.  
Aragorn presste sich gegen die Felswand und stand da, wie angewurzelt, als er zu den Untieren empor sah und fand sich in einer seiner Visionen wieder, nur, dass die Bestien diesmal leibhaftig über ihm kreisten. Seine Vision erwachte wieder zum Leben, wie sich diese Ungeheuer auf ihn und seine Freunde stürzten, wieder und wieder auf sie losgingen und immer mehr Blut floss, das aus ihren Rachen tropfte, während sie ihre Zähne immer wieder in ihre Opfer schlugen und ihre schlangenartigen Hälse in den Himmel reckten und immer wieder ihre Schreie ausstießen.  
Mit einem Aufkeuchen schwankte er, die Schreie ließen ihn schaudern und sein Blut rauschte in seinen Ohren, seine Augen waren wie Schlitze und er konnte den Blick nicht vom Himmel wenden.  
Eine Berührung an seinem Arm durchfuhr ihn wie ein Schwertstreich und er starrte in die blauen Augen von Legolas, die so ruhig und kühl waren und ein Zittern durchlief ihn und er taumelte von Legolas fort, hinaus in den Sand, wo er auf die Knie fiel.  
In der Nähe hörte er die riesigen Schwingen schlagen, die sich jedoch schon wieder entfernten und dann umfing ihn Dunkelheit.

Die Schatten der Hügel senkten sich allmählich auf ihn und kühlten die sonnenverbrannte Haut auf seinem Rücken und seinen Schultern. Er setzte sich auf und bemerkte benommen, dass die Pferde neben dem kleinen Lager standen, dass Legolas errichtet hatte. Der Elb saß neben ihm und sah ihn prüfend an, wie er dort saß, den Kopf auf die Knie gestützt und Blut aus seiner Wunde an der Schulter sickerte und über den Rücken rann. Endlich brach Legolas das Schweigen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, was Tanfalas dir angetan hat, aber ich kann sehen, was es aus dir gemacht hat. Aragorn. Was auch immer geschehen ist, es macht keinen schlechteren Menschen aus dir, aber ich sehe, dass du genau das denkst. Quäle dich nicht selbst – dich trifft nicht die Schuld daran, wie alles gekommen ist."  
Fast hätte Aragorn gelacht. Wenn es nicht seine Schuld war, wessen dann, fragte er sich im Stillen? All die gespielte Zivilisation, Vernunft, Ehre – sie alle waren nichts. Er hatte all das vergessen, als er darum gekämpft hatte, am Leben zu bleiben, hätte jedes Mittel eingesetzt, um seiner Lage zu entkommen – selbst getötet. Er hatte den Hass gespürt, spürte ihn noch immer und fühlte, dass er im Grunde nicht besser war, als Enarâto oder Tanfalas, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass diese sich oder anderen nie etwas vorgemacht hatten.  
"Sprich endlich mit mir, Aragorn!", forderte Legolas, doch Aragorn sah ihn nur lange und schweigsam an, bis ein langer Atemstoß schaudernd über seine Lippen kam und er den Blick senkte.  
"Ich muss leben, damit ich töten kann – welche Ironie!", brachte er kaum hörbar hervor, kam auf die Füße und ging zu Brego herüber, was eindeutig als Aufforderung galt, ihren Weg fortzusetzen.

ooOOoo

Enarâto hatte seine Truppen nahe an Minas Tirith herangeführt und gut sichtbar für die verbliebenen Bewohner sein Lager aufgeschlagen. Seine Truppen übertrafen die Wachleute aus Gondor bei weitem, eine Schwäche, die er jederzeit ausnutzen konnte – und doch griff er nicht an. Noch nicht!  
Er saß in seinem kühlen Zelt an einem kleinen Tisch, auf dem sein Essen hergerichtet worden war, nahm seinen silbernen Kelch und sah in sein Spiegelbild auf der polierten Oberfläche. Voll Genugtuung und Zufriedenheit über das, was er sah, trank er den Becher in einem Zug leer, verschluckte sich aber fast, als ein Aufruhr vor dem Eingang seines Zeltes losbrach. Ein Knappe trat ein, verneigte sich kurz und begann zu sprechen.  
"Verzeiht mir, euer Gnaden, aber...!"  
Die Zeltklappen zerteilten sich, noch bevor der Knabe weitere Erklärungen abgeben konnte und zeigte ihm eine Frau, die er nicht zu sehen erwartet hatte.  
"Tanfalas!"  
Sie machte eine knappe Verbeugung und ihre Augen blickten mürrisch und kühl.  
"Heraus!", brüllte er seinen Bediensteten zu. "Glaubt ihr etwa, meine Tochter wäre gekommen um mich zu töten? Raus mit euch! Alle! Ich will mit ihr alleine reden!"  
Tanfalas befreite sich von dem staubbedeckten Umhang, der sie gegen die Sonne geschützt hatte, ließ ihn unbeachtet auf dem Boden liegen, setzte sich, ohne eine Aufforderung abzuwarten und goss sich selbst Wein in den Kelch ihres Vaters. Als sie ihren Durst gestillt hatte, begann sie sofort ihre Erklärung für ihr unerwartetes kommen.  
"Er ist entkommen! Einer seiner Freunde hat das Versteck entdeckt und ihn befreien können! Diese Trottel von Wachleuten! Ich werde ihnen noch die nötige Strafe zukommen lassen! Ich habe mich umgehend auf den Weg zu dir gemacht – ohne jede Rast. Dabei dürfte ich den König eingeholt haben, aber es wird nicht lange dauern, bis auch er in Minas Tirith eintrifft."  
Mit dem Handrücken wischte sie sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, was schmutzige Striemen auf ihren Wangen hinterließ und Enarâto an das kleine, dreckige Mädchen erinnerte, dass nach dem Spielen in seine Gemächer gestürzt war, um sich an ihn zu werfen und ihm alles zu berichten, was sie getan hatte.  
Doch diesmal blieb sein Lächeln nach dem Bericht seiner Tochter aus, die Erinnerung verblasste und Wut stieg in ihm hoch – Wut über sich selbst, dass er noch nicht die Stadt eingenommen hatte.  
"Rasch. Bevor der König eintrifft will ich, dass alle Truppen sich formiert haben und angriffsbereit sind. Außerdem soll ein Bote umgehend die Truppen hinter unseren Grenzen informieren. Es ist Zeit, dass Elessar weiß, dass er nicht gegen eine Horde planloser Orks kämpft."  
Tanfalas rauschte aus dem Zelt und er hörte, wie sie die Befehle den Wachleuten zurief und umgehend Hektik im Lager ausbrach.  
"So, Elessar! Jetzt werden wir also sehen, ob ihr nur reden oder auch kämpfen könnt!"

ooOOoo

Aragorn und Legolas wurden von Bergil sofort entdeckt, der einen ausgezeichneten Aussichtspunkt vom weißen Turm aus hatte. Immer zwei Stufen auf einmal nehmend rannte er los, konnte immer wieder nur knapp einen Sturz abfangen, wenn er stolperte, verringerte aber sein Tempo nicht im geringsten, bis er endlich die Halle erreichte.  
"Herrin! Herrin! Er ist da! Legolas hat ihn zurückgebracht!"  
Arwen sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf und Eowyn und die Hobbits taten es ihr gleich und liefen hinter ihr aus der Halle in den Hof hinaus, wo sie gerade eintrafen, als die beiden Reiter von ihren Pferden abstiegen.  
Abrupt blieben die Freunde hinter Arwen stehen, die ebenfalls mitten im Lauf stehen geblieben war und fassungslos auf Aragorn starrte, der langsam die Stufen empor kam.

Er wusste, was sie sehen musste und ihr Schmerz tat mehr weh, als sein eigener, doch er war nicht in der Lage, ihr ein tröstendes Wort zu sagen, oder sie zu berühren. Niemand wagte es, sich ihm zu nähern, das spürte er deutlich, denn die Luft war erfüllt von ihrem Entsetzen und von der Erkenntnis, dass er nicht mehr der Mann war, den sie kannten. Sie fürchteten seine Reaktion, denn in seinem Blick, das wusste er, lagen all die Gefühle, die an seiner Seele zerrten und die er nur mit Mühe beherrschen konnte.  
Als er langsam an seinen Freunden vorbei ging, ohne einem von ihnen in die Augen zu sehen, war es Eowyn, die als einzige den Mut aufbrachte, ihn aufzuhalten.  
"Aragorn!" Sie packte seinen nackten Arm und ihre kühlen Finger berührten ausgesprochen schmerzhaft seine sonnenverbrannte, blasige Haut.  
"Nicht jetzt, Eowyn." Die gefährliche Ruhe in seiner Stimme ließ sie zurückschrecken und sie zog so rasch die Hand zurück, als habe sie sich verbrannt.  
Erst, als er durch das große Tor in die Halle getreten war, lösten sich die Freunde aus ihrer Starre und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit Legolas zu, der bei ihnen stehen geblieben war.  
"Was ist geschehen? Hat er dir etwas gesagt?" In Arwens Frage lag die ganze Sehnsucht nach einer Erklärung, die ihr Aragorns Verhalten verständlicher machen würde, die Züge gewappnet gegen die Schreie, die sie nicht hatte ausstoßen wollen oder konnte, so sehr litt sie mit ihm.  
Legolas schüttelte traurig den Kopf, denn er hätte ihr gerne geholfen, leichter mit seiner Reaktion umgehen zu können und ihr die Qual zu ersparen, die nun über sie herrschte.  
Doch Arwen straffte zu seiner Verwunderung die Schultern, drehte sich um und rannte hinter Aragorn her.  
Kurz vor ihrem Gemach holte sie ihn ein und er blieb abrupt stehen, als sie sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Das erste Mal trafen sich ihre Blicke und wieder jagte ein Schauer über ihren Rücken, als sie in seinen Augen sah was er fühlte. Sie überlegte fieberhaft, wie sie ihn endlich zum Reden bewegen konnte und wählte in ihrer Verzweiflung Worte, die ein großes Risiko bedeuteten, aber sie kannte ihn – diesen Mann - schwer geprüft und seines Stolzes beraubt. Es würde ihn entweder brechen, oder ihn ihr zurückgeben.  
"Aragorn, du gehörst mir. Sie könnte dich mir niemals fortnehmen. Der Einzige, der das könnte, bist du selbst und ich würde dich niemals aufgeben oder gehen lassen – denn das war ihr Ziel und ich lasse es nicht zu, dass sie es erreicht!"  
""Ich will nicht, dass du jemanden bekommst, der so beschmutzt ist.", stieß er mit rauer Stimme hervor und trat von ihr fort auf die Türe ihres Gemach zu.  
"Ist das der Grund dafür, dass du mich nicht anfasst?", fragte sie mit Tränen in den Augen, die langsam über ihre Wangen rollten.  
Er wirbelte herum, frischer Schmerz wie ein Aufschrei in seinem Blick, doch er streckte nur wortlos die Hand nach ihr aus und fing eine ihrer Tränen mit seiner Fingerspitze auf, sorgsam darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu berühren. Als er ihrem Blick begegnete, stand Resignation in seinen Augen.  
"Ich bin das nicht wert.", flüsterte er.

Er schloss die Türe hinter sich und lehnte sich von innen dagegen, den Blick starr auf ihr Bett gerichtet und rief sich jede Einzelheit von Arwens Gesicht vor Augen. Er folgte jeder ihrer hageren Linien, die von der langen Sorge um ihn gezeichnet waren und doch erfüllt waren, von ihrer elbischen Reinheit und die Erleichterung ausdrückte, dass er noch am Leben war.  
Langsam durchquerte er den Raum, legte sich auf das Bett und starrte an die Decke. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass ihm die Tränen ebenfalls über die Wangen liefen - und so fanden Eowyn und Arwen ihn, als die Dämmerung herein brach. Schlafend, mit den blassen Spuren der Tränen auf seinem beschmutzten Gesicht. Sie waren gekommen, um seine Verletzungen zu versorgen und ihm zu Essen zu bringen und wechselten einen Blick miteinander, als sie auf sein mitgenommenes Gesicht sahen.  
Arwen beugte sich über ihn und wollte ihm eine Strähne seines Haares aus der Stirn streichen, doch die Reaktion auf die sachte Berührung ließ beide Frauen erschreckt aufschreien.  
Aragorn fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch, packte blindlings Arwens Hand und warf sie mit seinem Gewicht zu Boden, schnappte gleichzeitig sein Messer, dass auf dem kleinen Tisch neben seinem Bett gelegen hatte und drückte es ihr an die Kehle, die Augen seltsam verklärt auf sie gerichtet.  
"Aragorn! Nein!" Eowyns Stimme riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück und mit einem Aufstöhnen ließ er den Dolch fallen und starrte auf Arwen, die zitternd unter ihm lag und hart schluckte. Er erhob sich schwankend, ließ sich dann neben dem Bett nieder und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen, während seine Muskeln unkontrolliert unter seiner Haut zuckten.  
Arwen kam wieder auf die Füße, nachdem der erste Schrecken vergangen war und rieb sich flüchtig die Stelle an ihrem Hals, wo der Dolch eine schwache, rote Schramme hinterlassen hatte. Eowyn stand immer noch wie festgewachsen an der gleichen Stelle und beobachtete, wie Arwen langsam vor ihrem Gemahl in die Hocke ging und zögerlich die Hand auf seinen Arm legte. Fast gleichzeitig erklang ein Trompetensignal und Aragorns Kopf fuhr hoch, während Arwen und Eowyn in die Richtung sahen, aus der sie das Signal vernommen hatten.  
Aragorn erhob sich und war mir wenigen Schritten am Fenster und erblickte Enarâtos Truppen, die vor der Stadt Stellung bezogen hatten. Hier und da gab es bereits kleine Kämpfe und ein Rammbock donnerte unaufhörlich gegen das erste Stadttor und noch ehe Arwen oder Eowyn reagieren konnten, war Aragorn schon durch die Türe verschwunden, froh darüber, keine Erklärung für sein Verhalten abgeben zu müssen.

ooOOoo

Aragorn hastete hinter Legolas die Gassen der Stadt entlang und ehe er sich versah, standen die Freunde vor dem unteren Stadttor, das in den letzten der Ringe führte und neben dem zwei Wachposten Stellung bezogen hatten.  
"Komm weiter.", brachte er mühsam hervor, als er wieder genug Luft bekam. "Bei den Valar, ich hoffe, wir kommen nicht zu spät!"  
Die unmissverständlichen Geräusche der Schlacht drangen an ihre Ohren – das Klirren von Stahl gegen Stahl, das schrille Wiehern von Pferden, die Schreie der Verwundeten und Sterbenden.  
Aragorn kletterte neben Legolas auf die Festungsmauer, wobei er die helfende Hand des Freundes ergriff, die dieser ihm anbot und starrte herunter auf das Chaos, sprang dann hinab und rannte zum nächstbesten Schwert, das zu Boden gefallen war.  
Die Pferde der Haradrim hatten sich in drei Gruppen aufgeteilt, die geschickt die Truppen Gondors abdrängten und umkreisten, damit sie leichteres Spiel hatten und sie regelrecht abschlachten konnten. Aragorn stürzte sich auf den erstbesten Reiter, bohrte sein geliehenes Schwert in dessen Brust und zog den noch zuckenden Körper herunter, um sich selbst in den Sattel zu schwingen. Legolas Pfeile schwirrten an ihm vorbei und schlugen so eine Schneise um ihn herum, die es ihm ermöglichte, seinen Männern zu Hilfe zu eilen. Als sie ihren König erblickten, wurden freudige Rufe breit und neuer Mut ergriff Besitz von den Kriegern, die nun wieder verbissen kämpften. Bald war die erste Truppe der Feinde geschlagen und unter Aragorns und Legolas Führung eilten sie auf die nächsten Feinde zu, um dort ihren Kameraden beizustehen. Auch hier hatten sie bald einen Sieg errungen, sodass die letzte Truppe der Haradrim die Flucht ergriff.

Die Haradrim galoppierten jedoch geradewegs in eine weitere Schlacht hinein, denn selbst zu Aragorns Verwunderung waren Streitmächte aus Rohan gekommen. Sie waren ganze Tage Nächte von ihrem Lager aus marschiert, nachdem Reiter, die in den Hügeln rund um Minas Tirith versteckt gewesen waren, ihnen von der Anwesenheit der Haradrim berichtet hatten. Êomer hatte wohlweislich mit einem Hinterhalt gerechnet und diese beachtliche Truppe an den Grenzen zu Rohan zurückgelassen und die Späher um die weiße Stadt postiert, bevor er Faramir und den anderen gefolgt war.  
Êomers Truppen schwärmten im Halbkreis aus und war gerade dabei, ihre Reihen zusammenzuziehen, als Aragorn, Legolas und ein paar andere, die auf Haradrim – Pferde gesprungen waren, in Sichtweite kamen. Die Truppen schlossen sich von beiden Seiten zusammen und schlossen die flüchtenden Haradrim ein und bei Einbruch des Morgens war alles vorüber.

Aragorn saß auf seinem Pferd, hielt noch immer das Schwert umfangen und sah zu, wie die letzten Haradrim sich ergaben. Ihm war übel vor Erschöpfung nach dem Kampf und er wusste nicht, was ihn überhaupt noch aufrecht hielt, aber dennoch blieb er dort an Legolas Seite und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
Die Gefangenen wurden vor sie geführt und Aragorn deutete mit dem Schwert auf den Mann in den besten Kleidern.  
"Seid ihr ein Hauptmann? Dann könnt ihr mir doch sicher sagen, wohin sich euer Fürst Enarâto verkrochen hat."  
Bereitwillig erteilte der Hauptmann ihm die Auskunft, aber erst, nachdem ein Gondorianer ihm sein Schwert auf die Brust gesetzt hatte.  
Enarâto war noch vor Einbruch des Mittags aufgebrochen, um sich seinen Streitmächten aus Haradwaith anzuschließen, die sich bereits über Süd-Gondor dem Fluss Poros näherten und von dort aus die Truppen Rohans und Gondors aus angreifen wollten. Es überraschte Aragorn vor allem zu erfahren, dass dessen Tochter Tanfalas ebenfalls in dem kleinen Gefolge des Fürsten aufgebrochen war.  
"Was willst du nun tun, Aragorn?", fragte Legolas, als dieser sein Pferd wendete und nach Minas Tirith zurück ritt.  
"Morgen werden wir mit den Männern die sich noch kräftig fühlen unseren Legionen zur Hilfe eilen. Ich will Enarâto persönlich mein Schwert spüren lassen – selbst, wenn es mich selbst das Leben kostet."  
Legolas hielt den Atem an, aber Aragorn ritt einfach weiter und war froh, dass der Elb nichts darauf erwiderte oder gar versuchte, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzuhalten.

ooOOoo

Aragorn hüllte sich den Rest des Weges wieder in Schweigen und änderte dieses Verhalten auch nicht, als sie die Stadt und schließlich auch die Feste erreicht hatten, sprang vom Pferd und ging auf den Brunnen zu, wo er sich das Blut seiner Feinde abwusch und dann regungslos verharrte, die Hände auf den Brunnenrand gestützt. Das klare Wasser hatten seinen erhitzten und geschwächten Körper wieder etwas belebt, aber das Spiegelbild, dass ihm aus den seichten Wellen entgegensah, trog nicht über seinen wahren Zustand hinweg und er erkannte sich selbst nicht darin wieder. Lange musterte er das fremde Gesicht, versuchte, einen vertrauten Zug darin zu entdecken, der ihm die Hoffnung zurückgab, dass der Mann, dem dieses Gesicht einmal gehört hatte, nicht völlig verloren war, aber er konnte nichts finden. Noch einmal schöpfte er sich mit vollen Händen Wasser in das Gesicht, dass nun seines war und drehte sich der Feste zu, doch seine Füße bewegten sich nicht auf den Eingang zu, schafften es nicht, die geringe Entfernung zu überwinden und sein Heim zu betreten.  
Sein Heim! Wohin sollte er gehen? In sein Arbeitszimmer, wo die Regale mit Büchern wie zum Hohn aufgestellte Mahnmahle standen und in denen kluge Ratschläge standen, die einen im wirklichen Leben nichts einbrachten, als Spott oder Unverständnis?  
Oder sollte er gar in seine privaten Gemächer gehen, in denen die Frau auf ihn wartete, der er nicht mehr in die Augen sehen konnte, weil er darin seinen eigenen Schmerz wieder fand? Für die er eine Gefahr darstellte und der er noch vor wenigen Stunden ein Messer an die Kehle gedrückt hatte, weil er glaubte, dass SIE wieder zurückgekehrt war um ihm erneute Qualen zu bereiten?  
Wohin sollte er gehen, um endlich Ruhe zu finden? Doch er kannte die Antwort bereits. Er würde nirgends Ruhe finden, egal welchen Ort er aufsuchen würde, immer würde es etwas geben, dass ihn an die letzten Wochen erinnern würde, also konnte er sich auch gleich hier an Ort und Stelle hinsetzen und auf den Morgen warten, der auch den Aufbruch bedeutete.

Legolas näherte sich Aragorn erst, nachdem auch die letzten Wachmänner den Hof verlassen hatten und niemand mehr anwesend war, der sie hätte stören können. Vorsichtig, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, da er tief in Gedanken versunken schien, begann er zu sprechen.  
"Aragorn? Komm, du solltest dich endlich ausruhen und schlafen. Du siehst aus, als könntest du keine Minute länger aufrecht stehen."  
Aragorns Blick schien durch Legolas hindurch zu sehen, doch nach einer kurzen Zeit, in der Legolas bereits geglaubt hatte, sein Freund hätte ihn nicht gehört, nickte dieser kaum merklich und folgte dem Elben.  
Trotz seiner enormen Müdigkeit, die plötzlich von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte, schaffte Aragorn es die Stufen herauf, bis sie in Legolas' Zimmer ankamen, wo der Elb ihn entschieden auf das Lager drückte und ihm ein Glas Wein in die Finger drückte.  
"Trink das.", forderte Legolas bestimmt, aber Aragorn konnte nicht anders, als auf die dunkelrote Flüssigkeit zu starren und sich die Frage zu stellen, ob er diesen Kelch auch bedenkenlos leeren konnte. Er schwenkte das Gefäß in seinen Händen, zog den Duft des Weins in seine Nase, suchte nach verräterischen Anzeichen und konnte sich einfach nicht überwinden, den ersten Schluck zu trinken. Würde es ihm jetzt immer so ergehen? Würde er selbst das Vertrauen in seine besten Freunde verlieren und jeden ihrer Schritte auf ihre Ehrlichkeit und Aufrichtigkeit hin überprüfen? Oder würde er irgendwann wieder jemandem trauen können? Plötzlich fühlte er sich noch einsamer, als in seiner Zelle und er stellte den Kelch unberührt ab.  
"Lass mich allein.", gab er müde von sich. "Bitte!"  
Legolas drehte sich ohne zu zögern um und verließ das Zimmer.

ooOOoo

Aragorn warf sich unruhig auf dem Bett hin und her und krallte seine Hände in die Laken, so als ob er einen Halt suchte. Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn und entweder stöhnte er gequält auf oder murmelte unverständliche Sätze, die Legolas nicht darauf schließen ließen, was Aragorn gerade träumte.  
Legolas war wieder in das Zimmer zurückgekehrt, als er sicher gewesen war, dass Aragorn eingeschlafen war und wachte nun schon geraume Zeit über seinen unruhigen Schlaf. Von Eowyn hatte er erfahren, was vor der Schlacht vorgefallen war und hatte in ihm noch die Gewissheit verstärkt, dass es besser war, Aragorn nicht alleine zu lassen.  
Was auch immer geschehen war in der Zeit seiner Gefangennahme, es hatte Aragorn mehr als körperliche Schmerzen gekostet und der Mann, der nun auf seinem Lager lag, war nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen. Legolas konnte sich noch gut an den ruhigen, schweigsamen und nachdenklichen Mann erinnern, den er kennen gelernt hatte, doch es war eine Schweigsamkeit gewesen, die auf seinen scharfen Verstand hingedeutet hatte, denn wenn Aragorn das Wort ergriffen hatte, waren es stets weise und kluge Worte gewesen und er hatte als ihr Führer im Ringkrieg immer die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen und sie nie fehlgeleitet. Schnell war klar, dass sie sich auf ihn verlassen konnten, dass er immer zur Stelle war, wenn seine Hilfe erforderlich war und es war dem Elben fast schon so vorgekommen, als könne nichts diesen Mann und seinen Glauben erschüttern.  
Nachdem der Ringkrieg beendet war, hatte Legolas geglaubt, dass sie alle keine Ereignisse mehr erleben würden, die diesen noch an Grausamkeit, Schrecken und Hoffnungslosigkeit überbieten könnten, doch Tanfalas und ihr Vater hatten es vermocht. Was der Ringkrieg nicht geschafft hatte, hatten sie erreicht – sie hatten Aragorn gebrochen. Ihn soweit getrieben, dass er sogar seine eigene Frau angriff, in einer Schlacht selbst dann noch tötete, wenn sein Gegenüber längst geschlagen war und die Mordlust hatte in seinen Augen geglänzt. Doch was am Schlimmsten für Legolas war – Aragorn hatte das Vertrauen in ihn verloren! Er hatte die Angst und die Zweifel in den Augen des Freundes gesehen, als er ihm das Weinglas gereicht hatte und dieser Ausdruck hatte Legolas mehr geschmerzt, als der tiefste Dolchstoß.  
Legolas warf wieder einen Blick auf das Lager, beobachtete, wie Aragorn immer unruhiger wurde und sich selbst immer wieder auf seine verletzte Schulter warf, auch, als diese wieder begann zu bluten und die Laken beschmutzte und begann daraufhin, einen leisen, elbischen Gesang anzustimmen, von dem sein Volk glaubte, dass er die Seele heilen konnte.

ooOOoo

Spät am nächsten Morgen brach die Truppe Reiter auf, nachdem sich ihr König endlich an ihre Spitze begeben hatte. Bergil hielt, als Knappe des Königs, dessen Schwert und den ledernen Harnisch für ihn bereit, als er die Stufen in den Hof herunterschritt und wartete geduldig, bis sich Aragorn von der Herrin verabschiedet hatte. Der Abschied verlief in ebenso eisigem Schweigen, wie es seit seiner Ankunft der Fall gewesen war. Arwens Brust hatte sich unter der Last des Abschieds schwer gehoben und gesenkt, während sie die Tränen tapfer zurückhielt und nur Eowyn wusste, wie viel Kraft sie dieser Moment kostete. Es konnte ein Abschied für immer sein, denn sie wussten alle, dass Aragorn keiner Gefahr aus dem Weg gehen würde, bis er Enarâto und seine Tochter gefunden hatte, er würde bis zum letzten Atemzug kämpfen, bis er diejenigen vor sich hatte, die seine Träume, sein Leben und ihn selbst zerstört hatten. Diese Gewissheit stand in Arwens Augen, als sie Aragorn hinterher blickte und er ihr einen letzten Blick zuwarf und dann den Kopf senkte, bevor er Brego vorantrieb. Ihr einziger Trost bestand in den Worten, die Legolas ihr noch ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, bevor auch er sich für den Aufbruch gerüstet hatte. Er würde nicht von Aragorns Seite weichen und ihm bei allen Gefahren beistehen und doch vermochte dieses Versprechen nicht ihre unsagbare Furcht zu mindern.

Als der Abend hereinbrach, verließ eine weitere Gruppe Reiter die weiße Stadt. Es war Arwen, die mit Eowyn und einigen Kriegern, die zu ihrem Schutz Mitritten, den Weg nach Lôrien antraten. Schon in der Nacht hatte Eowyn auf Arwens Wunsch hin alles für ihre Abreise vorbereiten lassen, denn sie wollte die hohe Frau Galadriel aufsuchen. Über ihre genauen Beweggründe schwieg sie, doch Eowyn hatte eine Vermutung, die sie jedoch ebenso verschwieg. Sie konnte Arwen verstehen und war sich sicher, dass sie genauso gehandelt hätte, wenn sie an ihrer Stelle gestanden hätte.


	9. Strategien

Neuntes Kapitel

„Kriegsführung"

Aragorn und Legolas ließen ihre Truppe kurz vor dem Ziel ihre Zelte aufschlagen und ritten dann gemeinsam mit Bergil den Rest des Weges bis in das riesige Lager, dass Faramir und Êomer vor den Furten des Poros errichtet hatten. Es war fast Mittag und die Luft war erfüllt vom Duft der Mahlzeiten, die auf den großen Feuerstellen zubereitet wurden, die an die Stelle der Düfte von Wasser und Bäumen getreten waren, die sonst die Landschaft erfüllten.  
Die Wachposten reagierten sofort auf das Erscheinen der beiden Reiter, auch wenn man ihnen eine gewisse Unachtsamkeit sicher verziehen hätte, denn seit ihrem Aufbruch aus Minas Tirith hatte sich nichts ereignet. Sie waren zu einem Krieg aufgebrochen, um ihren König zu retten, doch noch bevor sie überhaupt das Land der Variags erreicht hatten, waren sie durch eine Botschaft der Königin gestoppt worden und verweilten nun schon die ganze Zeit in Untätigkeit, bis auf eine kleine Schlacht vor wenigen Tagen.  
Der Hauptmann der Wache hielt die Reiter die ganze Zeit über im Auge und als er sie erkannte, brach umgehend Hektik in seiner Truppe aus, als er ihnen Befehle zuschrie. Eilig rannte einer der Krieger davon, um die Heermeister in Kenntnis zu setzen, welch hoher und erfreulicher Besuch sich ihnen näherte.

Aragorn und Legolas wurden mit einer Verbeugung vom Hauptmann empfangen und konnten ungehindert in das Lager einreiten und Aragorn hörte das Geräusch, ein Murmeln, das zu Jubel anschwoll, als die Krieger ihn erblickten. Im Spalier standen die Bogenschützen vor den Zelten der Heerführer, Faramir und Êomer, die von den Freunden umringt bereits vor dem Eingang standen. Aragorn ritt auf das Kriegszelt zu und der Jubel verebbte in keiner Weise und das Wissen, dass diese Menschen ihm zuriefen, ihrem König und Herrn, verursachte ihm etwas Übelkeit und ihre Treue und das Vertrauen, dass diese Menschen ihm entgegen brachten schnitt ihm ins Herz. Sie glaubten an ihn, oder besser an den Mann, der er einst gewesen war.  
Êomer trat Aragorn entgegen und verbeugte sich vor ihm und er erwiderte diese mit einem knappen Nicken, dankbar für die Rituale und Förmlichkeiten, die selbst den Freunden in der Öffentlichkeit ihm gegenüber vorgeschrieben waren und hinter denen er sich jetzt verstecken konnte.  
"Mein König.", begrüßte Êomer ihn und hinter ihm gingen die Freunde in die Knie. "Ich freue mich, dass ihr zu unserer Unterstützung gekommen seid. Wir erwarten eure Befehle."  
Aragorn hatte zwanzig Bogenschützen, dreißig Pferde und seinen Knappen Bergil aus Minas Tirith für die Verstärkung der Truppen mitgebracht, aber das Einzige, dass ihm Freude bereitete, war der Gedanke, dass Bergil seinen Vater wieder sehen würde, der in unmittelbarer Nähe der Heerführer stand und schon jetzt seinen Sohn kaum aus den Augen lassen konnte. In seinen Augen glänzte der Stolz und als er Aragorns Blick bemerkte, warf er diesem ein leicht verlegendes Lächeln zu.  
Aragorn schwang sich vom Pferd und warf Bergil die Zügel zu, zog sich die Reithandschuhe aus und zog Bergil dann neben sich, der vor Aufregung und Freude fast tanzte.  
"Hauptmann Beregond, ich bin erfreut, euch wieder zu sehen. Aber ich denke, hier ist jemand, der nun eure Aufmerksamkeit erwartet und euch sicher einiges erzählen möchte."  
Beregond verneigte sich. "Hoheit, eure Nachsicht ehrt mich. Ich würde auch sehr gerne mit meinem Sohn reden!"  
Das Zucken in Aragorns Mundwinkeln fühlte sich seltsam an, als er die stürmische Begrüßung zwischen Vater und Sohn beobachtete; es war das erste Lächeln seit langer Zeit für ihn.  
Als Aragorn sich umdrehte sah er, dass Êomer die Hauptleute und Krieger entlassen hatte und nur noch die Freunde abwartend vor dem Zelteingang standen. Als er der stummen Aufforderung nach kam und Êomer in das Zelt folgte, rief einer der Krieger im Lager seinen Namen und der Ruf wurde aufgenommen von der Vielzahl seiner Kameraden, dass selbst Enarâto und Tanfalas auf der anderen Seite des Flusses ihn hören mussten. Aragorn floh regelrecht in das kühle, dämmrige Innere des Zeltes, wo bereits Stühle und Weinkelche bereitstanden und Aragorn setzte sich und ließ den Blick über seine Freunde schweifen.  
Faramir und Êomer zeigten nicht die Spur einer Regung, während Gimli fast beschämt zu Boden sah, als sich ihre Blicke begegneten und Gandalf musterte ihn aufmerksam und offen, ohne seine Sorge zu verbergen.  
Die Aussicht darauf, dass seine Freunde wissen wollten was geschehen war und er ihnen eine Erklärung abgeben musste, was er erlebt hatte, erfüllte ihn mit nichts anderem als Furcht und er verfluchte seine Feigheit. Alleine der Gedanke an die Qualen ließen die Gefühle in seinem Inneren über ihm zusammenschlagen, doch er zeigte keines seiner Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht.  
Um sich selbst abzulenken und seine eigene Unsicherheit zu überspielen, ergriff er seinen Weinkelch und ließ den Wein darin kreisen. Faramir war derjenige, der die unangenehme Stille schließlich brach.  
"Wir waren sehr erleichtert, als wir Arwens Nachricht erhielten und deinem Volk ging es ebenso. Die Krieger sagen, die Valar würden dich beschützen und du hättest die Stärke und List von Drachen in dir!"  
"So, sagen sie das?" Die Schärfe in Aragorns Stimme verdüsterte Gandalfs Augen und der Zauberer räusperte sich.  
"Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ihr mich kurz mit Aragorn alleine lasst, Freunde. Wir werden euch rufen, wenn wir euch brauchen."  
Verwundert, aber Widerstandslos erhoben sich alle und verließen das Zelt und Gandalf wartete, bis sich die Klappen hinter ihnen geschlossen hatten.  
"Und jetzt erzähl mir, was Legolas mir in seiner Botschaft nicht mitgeteilt hat, die mich gestern erreicht hat."  
Aragorn lehnte sich müde zurück und zog leicht verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch.  
"Er hat dir also eine Botschaft zukommen lassen? Nun, ich denke nicht, dass er irgendetwas ausgelassen hat."  
Gandalf schnaubte. "Du hast es jetzt mit mir zu tun, mein Lieber. Ich kenne dich praktisch von klein auf! Was ist passiert?"  
Aragorn trank einen großen Schluck Wein. "Schwöre mir, dass es niemand sonst erfährt. Schwöre es mir auf deine Macht und das Leben unserer Freunde!"  
Der alte Mann erstarrte vorübergehend, dann sagte er langsam: "Du kennst mich gut genug, also musst du wohl versuchen, mich auf diese Art vom Ernst dieser Sache zu überzeugen. Doch ich sehe selbst, wie ernst die Sache ist, denn so habe ich dich noch nie erlebt! Aber schön – ich schwöre."  
"Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." Aragorn drehte seinen Kelch zwischen seinen Händen und starrte auf den wirbelnden, dunklen Wein. Seine Stimme stockte, als er schließlich zu sprechen begann.  
"Tanfalas - ... sie hat bekommen, was sie immer wollte. Sie hat das geschafft, was selbst die Schrecken des Ringkrieges nicht vermocht haben. Den Aragorn, den du einst kanntest – gibt es nicht mehr – und wird es wohl auch nie mehr geben.  
Willst du wirklich wissen, wie sie das geschafft hat? Zuerst hat sie mir eine Droge verabreicht, als ich verwundet und bewusstlos in ihr Versteck gebracht wurde. Alkiach – das dir die Sinne vernebelt und dich Dinge sehen lässt, die nicht existieren und doch so real sind, dass du sie fühlen kannst – schmerzvoll. Als ich die Wirklichkeit nicht mehr von der Vision unterscheiden konnte, hat sie versucht...", seine Stimme brach ab. „...Sie wollte mich besitzen. GANZ. Und ich dachte, sie sei Arwen..."  
"Das reicht jetzt.", flüsterte Gandalf.  
"Nein! Ich muss endlich mit jemandem reden und nun hörst du dir auch die ganze Geschichte an! Ich habe sie gerade noch rechtzeitig erkannt und alles verweigert, was eine Gefahr darstellte, wieder diese Droge zu mir zu nehmen, aber sie hatte schon so stark Besitz von mir ergriffen, dass mich der Entzug beinahe umgebracht hat. Und in dieser Zeit habe ich die Wahrheit über mich selber erfahren! Das ich mir und allen anderen immer etwas vorgemacht habe – nie ehrlich zu mir selbst war! Ich bin nie der gewesen, für den ihr mich gehalten habt! Ich..."  
"Schweig!", herrschte Gandalf ihn an und richtete sich hoch über ihm auf. "Da draußen warten deine Freunde und eine ganze Armee auf deine Befehle. Auf der anderen Seite des Flusses wartet ein Feind, der deinen Tod und deinen Platz will. Wenn du so weitermachst, dann erreicht er sein Ziel! Du kannst später Mitleid mit dir selber haben – wenn du Zeit dafür hast!"  
Aragorn wusste, dass Gandalf ihn bewusst provozieren wollte und ein Teil von ihm, hasste ihn dafür, aber dieser Mann, der in allem, außer dem Blut, fast wie sein Vater war, hatte Recht – verdammt Recht!  
Aragorn sah, wie die kühlen Augen in seinem Gesicht nach einer Veränderung suchten und wandte schließlich den Blick ab, aber selbst diese Bewegung war für Gandalf genug.  
"Schon besser! Und jetzt werde ich die anderen holen. Nun, da du wieder fähig bist zu denken, solltest du dir von Faramir und Êomer die Situation schildern lassen. Wenn du irgendwelche Vorschläge für die Lösung unserer Probleme hast, wären sie dir dankbar! Und wenn ich schon einmal draußen bin, lasse ich dir auch etwas zu Essen kommen. So wie du jetzt aussiehst, könntest du dich hinter einer Schwertklinge verstecken!"  
"Denkst du das? Das ich mich verstecken will?", fragte Aragorn unwirsch.  
Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte um Gandalfs Mundwinkel. "Viel besser! Jetzt bist du wieder Aragorn!"

ooOOoo

Das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind ließ Arwens Zuversicht steigen und für einen Augenblick vergaß sie all ihre Sorgen und Ängste und schöpfte neue Hoffnung. Ja, hier fühlte sie die Ruhe und Kraft der Elben und die Macht, die diesen Wald erfüllte. Die weit ausladenden Äste zwang die Gruppe, sich tief über die Hälse ihrer Pferde zu beugen und das Plätschern des Bachs begleitete jeden Hufschlag und strahlte Ruhe und Frieden aus. Die Schatten des dichten Waldes kühlten Pferde und Reiter und sie kamen nun viel schneller voran, sie passierten Wasserfälle, die im Licht der Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Kronen der Bäume drangen, funkelten und fanden immer mehr Anzeichen für die Anwesenheit der Elben in diesem Wald.  
Eowyn staunte über die Fülle und Schönheit der Natur und ihren Anmut, die hier in Lôrien herrschte. Nie zuvor hatte sie diesen Teil Mittelerdes betreten und war regelrecht überwältigt, aber auch gespannt, endlich die hohe Frau Galadriel kennen zu lernen, von der Arwen ihr bereits so viel erzählt hatte.  
Sie erreichten eine Brücke, überquerten sie und durchritten die riesigen Tore, die in die Mauer eingelassen waren, die Lôrien schützend umgab, folgten den Pfaden, die jedes Geräusch der Hufschläge schluckten. Schließlich mussten sie absteigen und Arwen bedeutete den Wachen, dass sie sich der Pferde annehmen sollten und ergriff Eowyns Hand, um sie zu führen. Viele Treppen gingen sie herauf und Arwen ging zielsicher die verwundenen Pfade entlang, bis sich vor ihnen eine Rasenfläche ausbreitete, auf dem der größte Baum stand, den Eowyn je gesehen hatte. Seine Rinde schien aus purem Silber zu bestehen und seine Äste waren beladen mit Blättern, die riesige, grüne Wolken über ihren Köpfen bildeten. Das Plätschern eines Springquells zog Eowyns Aufmerksamkeit auf sich und sie bestaunte auch ihn, der sein Wasser in ein natürliches Becken aus Fels fließen ließ, das dann, in einem kleinen Wasserfall, in den Bach stürzte. Die Schönheit und die Ruhe, die an diesem Ort herrschte, erfasste Eowyns Herz und sie wünschte, sie könnte ewig an diesem Ort des Friedens verweilen.  
Arwen drückte leicht Eowyns Hand und als sie zu der Elbe sah, folgte sie deren Blick und zog tief die Luft ein.  
Sie hatte schon von Gimli gehört, dass Galadriel eine schöne, anmutige Elbe war und laut dem Zwerg alle Schönheit auf Erden übertraf, aber da sie die Herrin der Elben nun erblickte, wusste sie, das der Zwerg nie übertrieben hatte. Ihr tiefgoldenes Haar fiel ihr weich bis auf die Hüften und ihre Züge waren rein und sanft, fast kindlich, aber ihre Augen! Eowyn glaubte, die Sterne in ihren Tiefen funkeln zu sehen und sie waren von Erinnerungen erfüllt, die ihr die Weisheit gaben. Als sie dann zu sprechen begann, spürte Eowyn neuen Frieden in ihrem Herzen, denn ihre Stimme klang tief und melodisch und kam einem Lied gleich, dass ihr Innerstes ausfüllte und Sorge und Angst vertrieb.  
"Du bist weit geritten, Arwen und ich fühle, das dein Herz schwer ist von Kummer und Gram! Du erbittest Hilfe von mir, die ich dir gerne zuteil werden lasse, aber die wahre Hilfe trägst du in dir – wenn das Schicksal es so will!" Bei ihren Worten lächelte sie Arwen bedeutungsvoll zu, dann wandte sie sich an Eowyn.  
"Ich freue mich, euch endlich kennen zu lernen, Schildmaid Eowyn! Eure Heldentaten sind bis in unsere Lande vorgedrungen und es erfüllt mich mit Stolz, eine so tapfere Frau in meinem Reich begrüßen zu dürfen!  
Doch nun kommt! Ihr seit müde nach so langer Reise und solltet euch stärken und dann ruhen."

Elben betraten die Wiese und bereiteten Speisen und Lager für Arwen und Eowyn, die sie nur zu gerne annahmen und nachdem sie sich ausreichend gestärkt hatten, ließen sie sich auf die weichen, moosgepolsterten Lager nieder.  
"Was glaubst du, hat Galadriel gemeint, als sie dir sagte, dass du die wahre Hilfe in dir trägst?", fragte Eowyn ihre Freundin.  
"Galadriel glaubt an die Kraft und Stärke, die uns Elben inne wohnt und sie weiß, dass ich, auch wenn ich meine Unsterblichkeit geopfert habe, noch viel dieser Eigenschaften in mir trage. Sie weiß, wie sehr ich Aragorn liebe und will mich an diese Stärke erinnern – denke ich."  
Arwen sah in das Blätterdach hinauf, dass den Blick auf den Himmel verwehrte und spürte, wie die Sorge um Aragorn sich wieder in ihrem Herzen regte. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich sein Bild ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und an den Abend zu erinnern, bevor er entführt worden war. An diesem Abend hatten sie ihre Zweisamkeit genossen, sich einander hingegeben und sich endlich wieder sicher gefühlt nach den Schrecken des Helkaannon, doch wie trügerisch war diese Sicherheit gewesen – von wie kurzer Dauer. Würden sie wieder eine solche Nacht miteinander verbringen? Würde sie diesen Mann wieder zurück bekommen, der sie behutsam in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, mit seinen zärtlichen Händen liebkost hatte und ihr seine unendliche Liebe bewiesen hatte, wie nur er es vermochte, als sie sich vereint hatten? Sie schmeckte noch immer die Süße seiner Küsse auf ihren Lippen, die sich mit der Würze des Weins vermischten und den genießerischen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, als er auf sie hinab sah, doch im nächsten Moment sah sie nur noch den Schmerz, der bei seiner Abreise seinen Blick verdunkelt hatte.

Arwen schreckte hoch und stellte fest, dass ihr die Tränen die Wangen herunter liefen und es inzwischen dunkel geworden war. Neben ihr lag Eowyn und schlief friedvoll, denn kein Schrecken oder Geräusch störte ihre Träume und ihre Ruhe.  
Arwen wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und sah auf, als sie eine Bewegung am Rand der Wiese bemerkte und dort stand Galadriel und lächelte sie freundlich an, während sie ihr auffordernd die Hand entgegen streckte.  
"Komm! Ich möchte dir nun deinen sehnlichsten Wunsch erfüllen und dich in meinen Spiegel sehen lassen. Aber sei ebenso gewarnt, wie ich einst Frodo warnte. Du wirst Dinge sehen, die du zu sehen wünscht, aber auch jene, die dein Herz vielleicht zuerst noch mehr erschweren werden, dir aber auch Gewissheit bringen mögen. Möchtest du den Blick in den Spiegel trotzdem wagen?"  
Arwen nickte. "Ich wünsche mir, endlich eine Erklärung zu erhalten, seinen Schmerz zu verstehen. Ich muss wissen, was ihn so sehr verändert hat, dass er keine Ruhe mehr findet und all seine höchsten Werte – Vertrauen, Freundschaft, Ehre und Frieden – nun verloren sind und nur noch Hass und Rache ihn erfüllt."  
Galadriel nickte verstehend und Arwen legte ihre Hand in die ihre und sie verließen die Lichtung, betraten durch die Hecke ihren Garten und erreichten schließlich die Mulde in der sich der Sockel mit der silbernen Schale befand. Galadriel schöpfte mit dem bereitstehenden Krug Wasser aus dem kleinen Bach und goss es bedächtig in die Schale, kleine Tropfen sprangen durch den Schwall über den Rand der Schale und glitzerten im Sternenlicht.  
Galadriel hauchte auf die Wasseroberfläche, trat dann zur Seite und wies Arwen ihren Platz zu.  
"Ich hoffe, du erblickst das, was du zu sehen erhoffst!"  
Arwen atmete tief ein, so, als zöge sie aus der Luft die nötige Kraft, um ihre Zweifel und Ängste zu besiegen und die Wahrheit zu verkraften, doch dann machte sie den ersten unsicheren Schritt auf den Sockel zu, bis sie ihn schließlich erreichte und sich über die Oberfläche des Spiegels beugte. Zuerst sah sie nur ihr eigenes Spiegelbild, doch dann verschwamm es und sie konnte die Schattengebirge und die Landschaft davor sehen. Mit hoher Geschwindigkeit flog ihr Blick auf einen Pfad zu und sie konnte die Hobbits und Aragorn ausmachen, die ihn gemeinsam entlang ritten, bis Aragorn plötzlich Bregos Zügel freigab und der Hengst mit ihm davon stürmte. Sie folgte ihm wie im Flug, sah das Messer einen Moment in der Sonne aufblitzen, bevor Aragorn sich unter dem Schmerz des Treffers wand und sich seine Gegner auf ihn stürzten. Sie sah den Kampf der folgte und obwohl sie nicht das Geringste hören konnte, glaubte sie dennoch seine Schmerzschreie zu hören und den dumpfen Aufprall, als der letzte Schlag ihn fällte. Dann sah sie ihn in einem Bett liegen, während Tanfalas sich über ihn beugte und ihm Wein einflößte, in den sie vorher ein grünliches Pulver geschüttet hatte, während er sich in Schmerz und Fieber hin und her warf. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu schlagen, als sie sah, wie Tanfalas sich an ihn schmiegte, ihn küsste und er sich hilfesuchend an sie klammerte.  
Sie sah seine Kämpfe gegen unsichtbare Gegner, die Augen seltsam verklärt und sein Gesicht ein Spiegelbild seiner Qualen, sah wieder Tanfalas, wie sie ihn versuchte, zu verführen – jedoch ohne Erfolg – und atmete erleichtert auf. Die Bilder die nun folgten, ließ sie beinahe taumeln, denn sie sah, wie Aragorn mit den Folgen des Entzugs kämpfte, immer schwächer und magerer wurde, sein Atem teilweise aussetzte und er mehr als einmal nur knapp dem Tod entging. Dann kam die Finsternis, die eine ganz eigene Qual darstellte und schließlich kam mit Legolas die Erlösung, nachdem Enarâto ihn aufgesucht hatte.  
Die Bilder verschwammen und die Gegenwart zeigte Aragorn, wie er mit den Freunden in einem Zelt zusammensaß und über Landkarten brütete, doch sein Gesicht war emotionslos und dies bedeutete für Arwen schon, dass er eine Maske trug, um seine wahren Gefühle zu verbergen.  
Arwen wollte schon wieder den Blick vom Spiegel wenden, als sich die Oberfläche noch einmal veränderte und sie folgte den Bildern der Zukunft gespannt und in einem Wechselspiel der Regungen – Verzweiflung, Angst, Sorge, Trauer und plötzlich unbeschreibliches Glück, als sie sich selbst sah und Galadriels Worte endlich verstand.

ooOOoo

Die Landkarten lagen ausgerollt vor den Freunden auf dem Tisch und Aragorn versuchte Faramirs Worten zu folgen.  
"Wir haben folgendes Problem. Wir haben Enarâto eine Frist von zehn Tagen gegeben, seine halbe Armee über die Brücke zu bringen und er hat nicht mehr als fünfzig Mann in Bewegung gesetzt. Wir können noch zwei weitere Kämpfe überstehen, wenn wir Glück haben – aber das ist auch alles. Wir wollten die Hälfte seiner Truppe auf dieser Seite haben, damit wir sie auslöschen können und danach auf die andere Seite wechseln und uns um die andere Hälfte kümmern, aber er tut uns diesen Gefallen nicht. Wenn du irgendwelche Vorschläge hast, Aragorn, würden wir sie gerne hören."  
Aragorn hätte fast laut gelacht. Er war gerade erst ein paar Stunden im Lager, war kaum in der körperlichen Verfassung sich nach den letzten Wochen und dem langen Ritt auf den Beinen zu halten und schon verlangten seine Freunde von ihm taktische Entscheidungen, ein Gebiet, auf dem er sowieso nie gut gewesen war. Er trank den Rest seines Weines aus, stand auf und sagte: "Ich mache einen Spaziergang! Bevor ich eine Entscheidung treffen kann, muss ich erst einmal alle Informationen überdenken und Klarheit in meine Gedanken bringen. – Êomer! Bitte veranlasse, dass ein zusätzliches Bett in euer Zelt gebracht wird. Ich will nicht alleine in diesem Windtunnel übernachten, dass du Zelt schimpfst."  
Êomer wollte schon widersprechen, dass dies nicht dem Stand entsprach, das ihm als König ein eigenes Zelt gebührte und er nicht das Lager mit ihnen teilen musste, doch Gandalfs Hand auf seinem Arm hielt ihn zurück und Êomer sah Aragorn nach, der sich ohne ein weiteres Wort ins Freie begab.

ooOOoo

Aragorn wusste sehr wohl, dass die Zeit drängte, denn Enarâto konnte täglich eine neue Truppe zu einem Gefecht über den Fluss schicken, doch es dauerte dennoch, bis er am achten Tag seines Eintreffen im Lager erneut die Freunde zusammenrufen ließ, um ihnen seine Entscheidung mitzuteilen.  
In diesen acht Tagen hatte er sich durch viele Dinge abgelenkt, doch wenn die Nacht hereinbrach und keine Berichte mehr anzuhören, oder Pläne durchzusprechen waren, war es am Schlimmsten. Wenn er auf seinem Lager ruhte und wusste, dass ihm die Kühle der Nacht nach dem heißen Tag den nötigen Schlaf ermöglichen konnte, dann blieb er wach. Er wagte nicht, sich zu erheben und durchs Lager zu wandern, denn wer wollte seine Freunde nicht wecken. Er wollte aber auch nicht Schlafen, aus Angst, vor den Alpträumen, die ihn immer wieder quälten und so drehten sich seine Gedanken unaufhörlich im Kreis, während sein Körper ruhig blieb. Noch immer schrak er zusammen, wenn er doch einnickte und die Bilder der Vergangenheit ihn einholten und nicht selten tauchte dann Gandalfs Gesicht über ihm auf, der ihm beruhigend die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihm einen Kelch Wein reichte.  
Als sich die Freunde schließlich im Zelt versammelten und auch die Hauptmänner der Truppen vollzählig anwesend waren, verkündete er seine Entscheidung und lächelte ein wenig, als er befahl, dass das Lager umgehend abgebrochen werden sollte und sich alle Truppen vom Poros zurückziehen sollten. Im Stillen freute es ihn, dass allen Anwesenden ein Rückzug zuwider war, doch er wartete darauf, dass sie es endlich begriffen. Legolas sah es zuerst.  
"Du willst sie in die weite Ebene locken!"  
"Genau! Ich möchte, dass sich unsere Truppen so weit verteilen, wie wir es wagen können, aber immer in Sichtweite zueinander. Ihr brecht alle zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten und Wegen auf, denn ich will Enarâto gründlich verwirren. In drei Tagen wünsche ich das ganze Gebiet hier leer."  
"Mir gefällt das Ganze nicht!", wagte Faramir anzumerken. "Was ist, wenn sie uns nicht folgen?"  
"Was können wir sonst tun? Selbst, wenn sie der Versuchung widerstehen können, uns zu folgen, so werden sie doch gewiss nicht fähig sein, ein offenliegendes Flussufer zu ignorieren. Enarâto ist gierig! Er wird es als siegreiches Land ansehen, das sie ohne einen Kampf errungen haben!"  
Gimlis Augen tanzten vor Vorfreude auf eine bevorstehende Schlacht, auch wenn bis dahin noch einige Zeit verstreichen würde. "Sie werden den Köder schon schlucken! Und wenn nicht, werden wir umkehren und ihnen zeigen, zu was unsere Truppen fähig sind!"

In sorgfältig geplantem Durcheinander räumten die Truppen von Bogenschützen, Reitern und Fußsoldaten das Lager und verließen alle in eine andere Richtung, die ihre Anführer vorgaben, das Gebiet am Poros. So zogen sie in der Hitze des Hochsommers dahin, jeweils um einige Längen, in gefährlich dünnen Reihen und zogen sich an den Rand der Berge zurück, aber in Sichtweite zueinander.  
Enarâto hatte Êomers List damals durchschaut, doch nun gab er sich eine Blöße und konnte Aragorns Verlockung nicht widerstehen, den Fluss zu überqueren und die grünen Hügel der Ebene einzunehmen, aber er ging sehr vorsichtig dabei vor. Er und seine wichtigsten Kämpfer blieben auf der anderen Seite und überließen es den Fußsoldaten den Vorstoß zu wagen.  
Als Aragorn von Faramir die Nachricht erhielt, dass die Hälfte von Enarâtos Truppen genau dort waren, wo Êomer sie haben wollte, zögerte er. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde und seine Truppen angesichts seiner Unentschlossenheit verwirrt waren, vor allem, nachdem sie erfahren hatten, dass er bei der Schlacht in Minas Tirith ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken die Feinde getötet hatte, und sie stellten sich die Frage, warum er gerade jetzt zögerte. Und doch wartete Aragorn. Er fürchtete nicht den Kampf noch seinen eigenen Tod; er fürchtete den Verlust von Menschenleben, die in seiner Hand lagen. Leben, für die er als ihr König verantwortlich war.  
Aragorn zog sich in das leerstehende Zelt zurück und als er auch am Abend des dritten Tages für niemanden zu sprechen war, hielt Legolas es nicht mehr länger aus. Er hatte Aragorn die ganzen Tage seit seiner Ankunft im Lager nicht aus den Augen gelassen und war sich sicher, unter der mühsam aufgesetzten Fassade, die er vor den Freunden und den Truppen an den Tag legte, seine wahren Gefühle miteinander kämpfen zu sehen. Nachdem Enarâtos Truppen in die Falle getappt waren, hatte Legolas jedoch einen Unterschied festgestellt, denn der Zorn, der Hass und die Rache, die in seinem Inneren gebrannt hatten, waren von einem müden, fast emotionslosem Grübeln abgelöst worden – es schien fast, als habe Aragorn resigniert.  
Legolas betrat das Zelt in lebhafter Erwartung dessen, was er dort vorfinden würde. Aragorn saß auf dem Lager und eine leere Flasche Wein lag auf dem Teppich, eine halb leere stand zwischen seinen Füßen auf dem Boden. In den Händen hielt er einen Kelch, den er vor jedem Schluck den er trank, in einem geheimen Ritual fünf Mal in seinen Händen kreisen ließ. Legolas fragte sich, ob der Wein es wenigstens vermochte, Aragorns Wunde in seinem Inneren für einige Zeit zu betäuben, doch als sich dessen Augen schließlich zu ihm hoben, sah er den Schmerz darin brennen wie eh und je.  
Aragorn starrte den Elb so lange an wie er brauchte, um den Kelch erneut kreisen zu lassen, bevor er wieder einen Schluck trank; seine Stimme und seine Augen waren eiskalt und nüchtern.  
"Ich habe mir gesagt, ich sei klug und zivilisiert, habe erklärt, das es mein Ziel wäre, mit dem Gesetz zu herrschen und nicht mit dem Schwert und jetzt sieh, was ich getan habe! Ich habe eine ganze Armee – Männer mit Familie – auf eine Schlachtbank gelockt."  
Aragorn trank wieder und seine sensiblen Finger drehten den Kelch im Kreis. "Ich bin nicht besser, als irgendein anderer Mann, der vor mir war. Ich habe mir gesagt, ich würde nur tun, was ich tun muss, aber ich habe ein Talent dafür, für all diese barbarischen Künste wie Krieg, Mord..."  
Aragorn leerte den Kelch und beugte sich vor, griff die Flasche und füllte mit erschreckend ruhigen Händen den Kelch erneut.  
"Weißt du, was die Krieger im Lager sagen, Legolas? Sie meinen, Minas Tirith bräuchte bald keine Mauern mehr, um die Stadt zu schützen – sie glauben, die Mauern die ich baue, wären besser als die aus Stein! Die Gesetze wären meine Mauern!  
Ich bin dieses Vertrauen nicht wert! Ich bin überhaupt nichts anderes mehr wert, als zu sterben, Legolas! Mit einem Schwert in der Brust, so wie ich andere getötet habe und noch töten werde.  
Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, die Haradrim in Minas Tirith abzuschlachten – ich habe es genossen! Und ich werde es lieben, Enarâto zu töten – und auch Tanfalas! Schau, was aus mir geworden ist!"  
Legolas blieb völlig ruhig. "Es macht dich zu einem Mann, wie wir alle es sind!"  
Ein winziges Lächeln zuckte um Aragorns Mundwinkel. "Weißt du, was das für eine Qual für mich bedeutet?"  
"Du verstehst mich nicht, Aragorn!", versuchte Legolas es noch einmal und er spürte, wie wichtig es jetzt war, die richtigen Worte zu finden. "Du bist wie wir, aber doch anders! Aragorn, du hast es versucht. Du hast den Mut zu deinen Träumen – die meisten von uns wissen noch nicht einmal, wie man träumt! Du weißt, dass dies nicht die richtige Art zu leben ist – immer seine Gegner zu bekämpfen und zu töten! Dein Volk vertraut dir, weil es weiß, dass das Schwert nicht deiner Natur entspricht. Es erfordert mehr Mut zu ..."  
"Danach zu leben, wenn ich es mir nicht selbst ausgesucht habe? Wenn ich dazu gezwungen werde, oder dazu getrieben? – Aber ich habe es mir doch ausgesucht! Ich lebe hervorragend mit dem Schwert in der Hand!", entgegnete Aragorn zynisch.  
Legolas seufzte. "Aber wenn das hier vorüber ist, gibt es etwas anders für dich – und für alle anderen!"  
"Ja, ich kann jeden zwingen, alles so zu tun, wie ich es gerne hätte und das macht mich nicht besser, als jeden meiner Feinde. Ich habe nur andere Mittel und Wege, dieses Ziel zu erreichen! Ich bin keinen Deut besser – trotz meiner Versprechungen. Ich würde alles tun, um Enarâto und seine Armeen auszulöschen." Er hob den Kelch, doch diesmal trank er nicht. "Was gibt mir das Recht dazu?"  
Legolas atmete auf, denn er hörte Gefühle aus Aragorns Worten heraus, die darum kämpften, die Oberfläche zu durchdringen und sandte ein Stoßgebet an die Valar. Ein Aragorn, der vorgab, sich verloren zu haben, war ein verlorener Aragorn.  
"Macht schreckt dich ab.", murmelte Legolas. "Du benutzt sie, aber du freust dich nicht an ihr, so wie Enarâto oder unsere alten Gegner im Ringkrieg es getan haben!"  
Aragorn lachte bitter. "Und das gibt mir das Recht? Die Tatsache, dass ich ein Feigling bin?"  
"Du hörst mir nicht zu!" Legolas wurde wütend, beugte sich vor und sprach schnell, damit Aragorn sich nicht wieder in diese gefühllose Hülle zurückziehen konnte, die er sich in den letzten Wochen selber auferlegt hatte. "Mit dir haben wir eine Chance, zu leben! Du bist unsere einzige Hoffnung! Was dich besser macht, ist die Tatsache, dass du all das hier hasst! Du fürchtest die Macht und hast Angst, sie nicht richtig zu nutzen. Das macht dich zu dem König, den wir brauchen!"  
Aragorn zuckte zusammen. "Ich wollte diese Macht nicht!" Er sprang auf, Zorn blitzte in seinen Augen und er schleuderte den Kelch durch das Zelt, wo der Wein einen dunkelroten Fleck auf dem Stoff hinterließ. "Ich habe sie nie gewollt!"  
Plötzlich verblasste das wütende Funkeln und er fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das Haar, wandte sich von Legolas ab, legte sich auf das Lager und starrte zum Zeltdach herauf.  
"Du hast Recht, Legolas.", flüsterte er schließlich. "Die Macht erschreckt mich. Nicht die alltägliche Macht, die mich dazu berechtigt, Weideland zu verteilen, oder einen Streit zu schlichten. Es ist diese Armee um mich herum, diese Macht, die mir zur Verfügung steht, einfach, weil ich ein König bin und das ich entscheide, wer sterben soll und wer nicht. Ich werde niemals glauben, dass mir irgendetwas das Recht dazu gibt! Ich bin nicht weise oder schlau." Er legte sich eine Hand über die Augen. "Ich bin bloß verängstigt!"  
Legolas lächelte. Dieser Mann vor ihm, war wieder der Aragorn den er kannte, der alles was er tat, auf seine Richtigkeit hin untersuchte, der nach verborgenen Wahrheiten und Motiven suchte, um eine richtige Entscheidung zu treffen. Aragorn würde niemals seinen Weg der Macht arrogant beschreiten, nie blind sein für alles andere. Er würde immer das Recht in Frage stellen, zu tun, was er wollte, er würde immer fragen – und das machte ihn weise. Legolas wusste, er würde Aragorn immer folgen, weil er sicher war, dass Aragorn immer den richtigen Weg wählen würde – selbst, nachdem er diese Qualen der letzten Wochen hinter sich hatte und der Hass ihn fast zerstört hatte.  
Legolas schaute auf seinen Freund herab und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. Er wollte Aragorn noch etwas sagen, ihm Mut machen, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war seinen Seelenfrieden wieder zu finden, doch plötzlich bemerkte er, dass Aragorns Atem ruhig geworden war, seine Züge ganz entspannt waren und dann sank dessen Hand langsam von seinen Augen und zeigten Legolas, dass er tatsächlich eingeschlafen war. Lautlos schlich er sich aus dem Zelt.

ooOOoo

Lange hielt der erholsame und ruhige Schlaf von Aragorn nicht an, den er doch so dringend benötigte, um endlich wieder Kraft zu schöpfen. Es war nach Mitternacht, als ihn der Alptraum erfasste, ihn mit sich zog, um ihn an einen wohl vertrauten Ort zu führen, den er nie hatte wieder sehen wollen und ihn deshalb mit noch mehr Grauen erfüllte. Ihm kamen Zweifel auf, ob er nicht doch wieder von der Droge befallen worden war, denn so sehr er sich auch darum bemühte, der Vision zu entkommen, blieben alle Versuche erfolglos.  
Er konnte selbst die Kälte der Fliesen in seinem Rücken spüren, die im Gegensatz zu der Hitze stand, die seinen ganzen Körper aufgrund des Entzuges von Alkiach erfüllte, schrie auf, als das Feuer um ihn herum zu lodern begann und seine Haut ansengte, während die Flammen immer höher schlugen und die Hitze ins unerträgliche steigerte. Plötzlich teilten sich die Flammen und Tanfalas schritt durch sie hindurch, hob den Kelch in seine Richtung, während sie ihn mit sanfter Stimme lockte. "Ein Schluck, Aragorn! Nur ein Schluck wird das Feuer löschen! Du braucht nur zuzugreifen!" Ihr Lachen übertönte das Knisternd des Feuers, wurde lauter und lauter und dröhnte in seinen Ohren, sodass er seine eigenen Schmerzensschreie nicht hören konnte, während die Flammen ihn bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannten...

Aragorn fuhr aus dem Schlaf hoch, sein Körper heiß und von Schweiß bedeckt, sein Herzschlag so schnell, als wolle er zu einem verschmelzen und er bildete sich ein, noch immer den Gestank nach verkohltem Fleisch riechen zu können. Erst als er begriff, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, beruhigte er sich, setzte sich auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. Würde das jemals enden?

ooOOoo

Arwen und Eowyn gelangten, mehr als eine Woche nach ihrem Aufbruch, wieder in die weiße Stadt, wo die Hobbits sie bereits sehnsüchtig erwarteten. Eowyn hatte vergeblich versucht, etwas aus ihrer Freundin heraus zu locken, dass deren Gefühlsschwankungen erklären hätte können, denn nach ihrer ersten Nacht in Lôrien ertappte sie Arwen immer häufiger dabei, dass sie lächelnd vor sich hin sah und die Schrecken und Sorgen aus ihren Zügen wischen, wenn auch nur für wenige Augenblicke und in den Nächten weinte Arwen bittere Tränen, warf sich im Schlaf unruhig hin und her, rief Aragorns Namen und schien völlig verzweifelt. Doch Arwen schwieg. Sie hatte nur Eowyns Vermutung bestätigt, dass sie in den Spiegel gesehen hatte, doch sprach nicht über das, was sie erblickt hatte und Eowyn fand sie ebenso damit ab, wie Sam, Merry und Pippin.  
Es war Frodo, der die Ungewissheit schließlich nicht mehr ertragen konnte. Er hoffte, dass Arwen auch in die Zukunft gesehen hatte und ihm die Angst und Sorge vielleicht abnehmen konnte, die er um die Freunde hatte, denn eine Schlacht stand sicher kurz bevor, jedenfalls nach den Berichten der Boten zu urteilen und so suchte Frodo eines Abends Arwen in ihren Gemächern auf.

Auf ein Klopfen hin, wandte Arwen den Kopf und nach einer kurzen Aufforderung betrat, zu ihrer Verwunderung, Frodo das Zimmer und senkte verlegen sein Haupt.  
"Frodo! Was ist? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"  
Frodo trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen, denn er wusste nicht so recht, wie er den Anfang machen sollte, aber schließlich platzte es aus ihm heraus.  
"Ich will endlich wissen, was du gesehen hast! Wird Aragorn es schaffen? Ich..., ich meine, wird er...! Weißt du, ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn er..."  
"Frodo." Arwens Stimme nahm einen tiefen, melodischen Klang an. "Selbst wenn ich dir diese Frage beantworten könnte, würde ich es nicht tun. Aber auch ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn lebend wieder sehen werde – ich kann nur hoffen! Der Spiegel zeigt Dinge, die geschehen können, aber sie müssen nicht so kommen! Du weißt das am Besten! Du hast abgewendet, was der Spiegel dir gezeigt hat." Sie versuchte ein Lächeln. "Deine Bürde war es, den Ring zu zerstören und du hast sie bestanden. Jetzt ist es an Aragorn, seine Bürde zu tragen und die Prüfung zu bestehen. Nur er kann den Lauf der Dinge lenken und verändern und wir müssen auf seine Kraft hoffen."  
"Welche Kraft?", forderte Frodo zu wissen. "Die Kraft, die er einst besessen hat, wurde ihm genommen! Wie soll er alleine eine solche Prüfung bestehen? Ich war schließlich nie alleine – ich hatte immer Sam an meiner Seite!"  
"Das ist nun einmal Teil seiner Prüfung, Frodo! Er musste all das erleiden, dass war Teil seiner Prüfung...", ihre Stimme brach ab. "Verstehe mich nicht falsch, Frodo! Ich wünsche mir auch, dass er all das nicht hätte erleben müssen, dass er endlich seine Träume verwirklichen und in Frieden leben könnte, aber wir haben nicht die Macht, das zu ändern oder zu bestimmen."  
Sie sahen einander fest in die Augen, hielten ihre Blicke fest aufeinander gerichtet, bis Frodo schließlich den Bann brach und sie mit Gewissheit ansah.  
"Du hast ihn sterben sehen, nicht war? Ich habe es in deinen Augen gesehen!", er schluckte und versuchte so, seine Tränen zurück zu drängen.  
"Ich habe viele Dinge gesehen, Frodo, auch, dass er mit Enarâto kämpfen wird – auf Leben und Tod - aber sie alle müssen nicht so kommen... Ich wünsche mir mehr als du, dass er auch das sehen und erleben wird, was ich danach im Siegel gesehen habe." Sie legte Frodo die Hand auf die Schulter. "Ich wollte es niemandem sagen, aber ich denke, du solltest es wissen, damit du weißt, was mir die Kraft gibt, dass hier durchzustehen – was mir Hoffnung gibt!" Arwen machte eine Pause und lächelte dann. "Wir werden einen Sohn bekommen. Ich habe gesehen, wie ich ihn in meinen Armen gehalten habe."  
Frodo konnte erst nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte und in seinem Gesicht kämpfte Freude, über diese Nachricht, und Sorge, dass Aragorn es vielleicht niemals erfahren würde, miteinander. Schließlich gewann die Freude die Oberhand und er schlang die Arme um Arwen und drückte sie an sich.  
"Und Aragorn? Hast du ihn auch gesehen? War er bei euch?"  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf, was Frodo mehr fühlen als sehen konnte und diese Tatsache schmälerte seine Freude sofort wieder.

Plötzliche Geräusche im Flur ließen die Beiden aufhorchen und Frodo löste sich aus der Umarmung.  
"Was ist denn da draußen los? Alle anderen werden doch längst schlafen, sie..."  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn mit einem lauten Krachen wurde die Türe aufgestoßen und eine Gruppe Männer stürzte ins Innere des Zimmers. Arwen schrie auf, als einer der Männer sich sofort auf Frodo stürzte und diesen mit einem gezielten Schlag ins Genick betäubte. Dann trat ein anderer auf Arwen zu und sah ihr mit völliger Ruhe in die Augen, als er zu sprechen begann.  
"Gestatten, eure Hoheit! Mein Name ist Nuinrûn und ich habe die Ehre, euch zu meinem Herrn und seiner Tochter zu begleiten!", dabei verbeugte er sich und hielt ihr herausfordernd die Hand entgegen.

ooOOoo

Am nächsten Morgen war das Warten für Aragorn zu ende, als ein Späher in vollem Galopp die Nachricht überbrachte, dass sich die feindlichen Fußtruppen in Bewegung gesetzt hatten und noch vor der nächsten Morgendämmerung angreifen würden.  
"Die Truppen sind auf dem Weg nach Süden, begleitet von sechzig Pferden und siebzig Bogenschützen."  
Aragorn nickte, eilte in das Zelt, indem sich seine Freunde bereits versammelt hatten und langte nach einer Karte. "Jetzt wollen wir mal sehen, ob wir gute Strategen sind! Wir müssen alle Möglichkeiten ihres Angriffs in Betracht ziehen.  
Bergil? Geh zu deinem Vater und lass dir von ihm helfen. Teilt den Truppen mit, dass wir morgen endlich kämpfen werden."  
Die feindlichen Truppen trafen unbehelligt von den berittenen Soldaten ein, die Êomer dorthin gesandt hatte. Er hatte ihnen befohlen, sich so leise wie möglich bereit zu machen und den Angriff zu erwarten, auch wenn seine Hauptmänner am liebsten vorgestürmt wären, um sich in den Kampf zu stürzen, aber sie gehorchten und bewachten die Angreifer nur, ohne sich sehen zu lassen. Als ihre Gegner sich nach Osten wandten, um dort anzugreifen, wo Aragorns schwächste Stelle war – so hatten es zumindest die Kundschafter berichtet – sahen sie sich dreihundert Soldaten gegenüber, mit dem König selbst an der Spitze.  
Enarâtos Truppe zeigte sich dem Hagel aus Pfeilen und Speeren nicht gewachsen, der sie eine volle Länge früher empfing, als sie erwartet hatten und wurden entsetzt zu einem Rückzug gezwungen, doch ein Rückzug über den Fluss wurde verhindert, denn zwischen den Kriegern und der Brücke befanden sich weitere einhundert Soldaten von Rohan, geführt durch König Êomer.  
Aragorn erreichte gerade noch rechtzeitig die Kuppe eines kleinen Hügels, um Êomers Flagge zwischen den Kriegern aufblitzen zu sehen - die Feinde saßen in der Falle. Müde und erschöpft sank er im Sattel zurück, wischte sein Schwert an der Decke seines Pferdes ab, bevor er es zurück in die Scheide schob und betrachtete schweigsam die Schlacht, die unter ihm tobte, hörte die Schreie der Verwundeten und Sterbenden und kämpfte einen Augenblick gegen die aufsteigende Übelkeit an, als ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er für diese Toten verantwortlich war.  
Die feindliche Truppe zerbrach, einige Soldaten legten die Waffen nieder, um ihr Leben zu retten und andere dachten nicht daran, sondern hielten den aussichtslosen Kampf aufrecht, bis sie den Tod fanden.  
Die Ufer des Poros wurden durch Êomers Krieger bereits wieder gesichert und so führte Aragorn nach der gewonnenen Schlacht seine Truppen dorthin zurück. Brego schnaubte angesichts des Todesgeruchs, während er sich vorsichtig seinen Weg um die Gefallenen herum suchte. Aragorns Blick blieb an der leeren Brücke hängen, die das eine Ufer mit den anderen verband, doch Enarâto war zu schlau, um sich eine Blöße zu geben; wahrscheinlich hatte er die anderen Truppen bereits am morgen angewiesen, sich weiter zurückzuziehen und auch sein eigenes Leben hatte er nicht aufs Spiel gesetzt.  
Ein Jammer, dachte Aragorn verbittert, denn er hätte ihm gern hier und jetzt ein Ende bereitet.  
Legolas kam an seine Seite geritten, den Pfeil, dessen Spitze brannte, und Bogen schussbereit in den Händen.  
"Was hast du vor?", fragte Aragorn, doch er wusste es bereits, noch bevor Legolas antwortete.  
"Wenn wir die Brücke jetzt überqueren, werden wir niedergemetzelt. Enarâtos Truppen sind frisch und ausgeruht und wir erschöpft. Wenn wir die Brücke in Ruhe lassen, wird er sie entweder benutzen oder selbst verbrennen, damit wir sie nicht überqueren können. Mir ist lieber, sie geht in unseren Flammen auf – nicht in ihren."  
Aragorns Hände krampften sich um die Zügel, als sich der Pfeil auf die Brücke senkte und diese kurze Zeit später in Flammen stand. Stumm saß er auf seinem Pferd, während die Hitze des Kampfes aus seinem Körper wich und sich die verletzte Schulter und seine müden Muskeln wieder bemerkbar machten. Es gab noch andere, kleine Wunden, Schwert- und Messerschnitte, die an und für sich unbedeutend waren, aber sie verschmolzen zu einem Ganzen und wurden durch seinen Kummer nur noch verstärkt. Er zuckte erneut zusammen, als die Flammen plötzlich hoch aufloderten; rotgolden glühte der Fluss, in das Licht des Feuers getaucht.  
Ein plötzlicher Instinkt ließ Aragorn erstarren und ein sonderbar vertrautes Gefühl fuhr durch seine Brust, der Atem stockte ihm und er blickte auf das andere Ufer. Es fiel ihm leicht, die Gestalten auszumachen, die nun zu seiner Verwunderung aus dem Schutz der Bäume traten – Enarâto und Tanfalas! Enarâto in eine dunkelviolette Robe gekleidet, dessen schwarzes Haar von der frischen Brise zerzauste und Tanfalas, deren Augen dunklen Löchern ähnelten.  
Seine Kehle zog sich zusammen, doch er wandte sich bewusst von diesem Anblick ab und lenkte Brego zurück ins Lager und ließ sich einen Bericht erstatten, über die eigenen Verluste, die sie erlitten hatten. Mehr als ein Viertel seiner Streitkraft hatte ihn dieser Sieg gekostet, diese Männer waren dafür geopfert worden, um wieder einzunehmen, was ihnen anfangs gehört hatte. Dabei hatten sie Enarâtos Truppen zwar um die Hälfte vermindert, aber sie waren im Wesentlichen wieder da, wo sie angefangen hatten.  
Êomer hatte von zwei Schlachten gesprochen – und die erste war vorüber...


	10. Unvorhergesehene Wendungen

Zehntes Kapitel

„Unvorhergesehene Wendungen"

Tanfalas stand auf einem Hügel und blickte mürrisch auf die Sturmwolken im Westen, die zwar gegenwärtig nur eine ferne Bedrohung bedeuteten, aber auch dafür sorgen würden, dass sich bald die ersten Regenschauern ergießen würden und die Ebene aufweichen würden. Sie ließ ihren Blick nach Norden schweifen, jedoch nicht auf die andere Flussseite, sondern weiter westlich über die Mündungen des Anduin hinweg, um vielleicht endlich die Gruppe Reiter auszumachen, die etwas bei sich führen sollten, das dem Geschick ihres Vaters in diesem Krieg weiterhelfen sollte. Aber sie freute sich nicht minder auf ihren Gast! Ja, sie freute sich endlich der Frau gegenüber treten zu können, die sie am Meisten hasste! In Gedanken spielte sie bereits alle Grausamkeiten durch, die sie Arwen angedeihen lassen wollte, doch ihr Vater würde es erst gar nicht soweit kommen lassen, dass wusste sie. Er wollte sie gegen König Elessar einsetzen, deshalb blieb Tanfalas wohl nur die Befriedigung, die Königin mit Berichten über die Gefangenschaft ihres Gatten zu quälen und daran würde sie auch nicht ihr Vater hindern!  
Trotz der Kälte erfüllte sie bei diesen Gedanken ein erregendes Hitzegefühl und mit einem überheblichen Lächeln wandte sie sich um und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Vater.

ooOOoo

Nuinrûn traf am Abend im Lager des Fürsten und seiner Tochter ein, nachdem sie den beschwerlichen Umweg über die Flüsse und Lebennin hinter sich gebracht hatten, um Aragorns Truppen nicht in die Hände zu fallen, die Süd-Ithilien sicherten. Nuinrûn hatte mit Verachtung feststellen müssen, dass es dem König gelungen war, diesen Abschnitt des Landes zu sichern, denn als er mit seinen Männern aufgebrochen war, hatte sich noch die Flagge der Haradrim am Flussufer im Wind gebläht, doch an ihrer Stelle flatterte nun das Wappen Gondors in der sanften Brise, die vom Wasser herüberwehte.  
Nuinrûn stieß ein verächtliches Schnauben aus und sah über seine Schulter zurück auf die beiden Gefangenen, die fest an den Satteln ihrer Pferde verschnürt waren und durch Knebel dazu gebracht worden waren, zu schweigen. Während die Königin fast trotzig ihren Rücken durchgedrückt und das Kinn vorgereckt hatte, während sie seinen Blick erwiderte, hing der Halbling mehr im Sattel, das Kinn auf dir Brust gesunken und schaukelte bei der schwankenden Bewegung seines Tieres hin und her. Er war wieder bei Bewusstsein, doch der kräftige Schlag von Nuinrûns Krieger, der einen Eber umgehauen hätte, erfüllte ihn wohl noch immer mit Benommenheit und einem brummenden Schädel.  
Hinter dem nächsten Hügel erhoben sich die Zelte des Lagers und ihr Auftauchen sorgte sofort für die ersten Jubelrufe unter den Wachen, die sich mit der Ankunft dieser Gefangenen eine Wende in diesem Krieg versprachen. Begleitet von den Rufen setzte Nuinrûn unbeeindruckt seinen Weg quer durch das Lager fort und näherte sich dem größten Zelt, das sich geschützt an den Rand einiger Bäume schmiegte.

Tanfalas und Enarâto, die durch die Rufe auf die Ankömmlinge aufmerksam geworden waren, traten gerade durch die Klappe ins Freie, als Nuinrûn sich aus dem Sattel schwang und dann die Königin wenig sanft von ihrer Stute zerrte. Er verneigte sich dann vor seinem Herrn und dessen Tochter und zog Arwen in seine Reichweite, versetzte ihr einen Stoß und sie fiel vor Tanfalas auf die Knie, wobei sie sich gerade noch mit ihren gefesselten Händen abfangen konnte. Schmutz spritzte auf und dunkle Sprenkel bedeckten Gesicht, Oberkörper und Kleidung von Arwen, doch selbst das minderte nicht ihre Ausstrahlung und als sie den Kopf zu ihrer Feindin empor hob, lagen in ihren Augen nur Gleichgültigkeit und Belustigung, was Tanfalas die Zornesröte ins Gesicht trieb. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Arwen angsterfüllt und eingeschüchtert hier eintreffen würde, doch diesen Gefallen tat die Königin ihr nicht im Geringsten, denn nun lächelte sie Tanfalas auch noch freundlich an.  
Tanfalas schnaubte und unterdrückte ihre aufsteigende Wut, erblickte jedoch dann Frodo, den ein Mann aus Nuinrûns Gefolge nun ebenfalls aus dem Sattel zog.  
"Wer ist das?", fragte sie scharf.  
Nuinrûn räusperte sich. "Ich vermute, einer von ihren Hobbit – Freunden. Er war bei der Königin, als wir bei ihr eintrafen und da ihr sagtet, ihr wünscht keine Zeugen, damit vorerst niemand weiß, wo sie abgeblieben ist, haben wir ihn mitgenommen. Vielleicht erweist er sich noch als nützlich." Er zuckte die Schultern.  
"Wie interessant!", vermerkte Enarâto. "Nehmt ihnen die Knebel fort, ich will hören, was sie zu sagen haben!"  
Trotz seines brummenden Schädels, steif von der langen Nacht im Sattel, erhitzte sich Frodos Blut dennoch sofort, als er Gelegenheit bekam, seinem Ärger Luft zu machen und funkelte Vater und Tochter wütend an.  
"Wenn König Elessar das erfährt, wird er euch umbringen! Genießt eure Zeit noch, solange ihr könnt!"  
Tanfalas lachte auf. "Aber, aber! Redet man so mit seinen Gastgebern? Außerdem wage ich zu bezweifeln, dass Elessar einen Angriff wagt, während seiner Gemahlin ein Messer an die Kehle gedrückt wird! Und wer soll ihm denn erzählen, dass ihr hier seid? Er glaubt euch sicher in Minas Tirith!"  
Enarâto beobachtete den Halbling amüsiert, doch dann schaltete er sich in diesen kleinen Disput ein.  
"Ihr habt Zeit, euch Gedanken darüber zu machen, was ihr tun werdet, wenn wir euren geliebten König erst besiegt haben! Was euch angeht, Lady Arwen, so hätte ich sicher Verwendung für euch!", er grinste lüstern und machte dann eine ausladende Handbewegung in Richtung der Wachen. "Bringt sie weg. Ich werde mich ihrer später annehmen."

ooOOoo

Aragorn bekämpfte den Impuls, auf und ab zu gehen, während die Blicke seiner Freunde auf ihm ruhten, die sich niemals Illusionen über die Welt und die Menschen gemacht hatten die darin lebten. Sie hatten sich nichts vorgemacht, im Gegensatz zu ihm, der erst jetzt erkannte, dass all seine Pläne und Einsichten nutzlos waren und doch wandelten sich seine Gedanken wieder in diese Richtung, als er an die bevorstehende Schlacht dachte. Die kommenden Generationen sollten nicht dieselben Schlachten zu schlagen haben oder Bedrohungen durchstehen müssen. Die Kinder seiner Freunde sollten die Möglichkeit haben, ein friedliches Leben zu führen - ebenso wie seine eigenen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken wäre er beinahe zusammengezuckt, denn er hatte sich schon damit abgefunden, dass er niemals eigene Kinder haben würde. Er würde in dieser Schlacht den Tod finden, dessen war er sich sicher, denn er würde jeden Preis zahlen, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Enarâto und Tanfalas ihr Leben aushauchten und keinem mehr ihre Grausamkeiten antun konnten – und dann würde er in Frieden sterben können!  
Er wandte sich Bergil und seinem Vater zu, die sich näherten und dabei seinen Namen riefen und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu.  
"Gute Neuigkeiten, Herr. Die Schiffe treffen ein! Sie werden in weniger als einer Stunde an diesem Ufer anlegen."  
Faramir zog fragend die Augenbrauen zusammen, doch Aragorn legte Bergil lächelnd die Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Keine Schiffe, Bergil! Es sind Brücken! Kommt, wir werden die Truppen mobilisieren müssen, damit sie bereit sind, wenn wir übersetzen können."  
Aragorn blickte dem Knappen hinterher, als er sofort losstürmte, um das Pferd seines Herrn bereit zu machen und Aragorn folgte ihm, begleitet durch seine Freunde.  
Als er Brego schließlich zum Fluss herunter trieb, wurden bereits Pferde, Vorräte und Waffen an die Ufer gebracht, damit sie schnell auf die Schiffe geladen werden konnten und ein Übersetzen der Truppen nicht zu viel Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Aragorn hoffte auf einen Überraschungsmoment, der sie gegenüber Enarâtos Truppen zu einem Vorteil verhelfen würde, bis dessen Truppen kampfbereit sein würden, konnten sie längst das Lager erreicht haben. Faramir und Êomer brüteten über Karten und fassten endlos neue Pläne, spielten verschiedene Schlachten durch, um verschiedene Taktiken zu erforschen.  
Aragorn war merkwürdig froh darüber, dass er nun endlich die letzte entscheidende Schlacht antreten würden, auch wenn ihm durchaus bewusst war, dass sie alle ein großes Risiko eingehen würden – alle wussten, dass mit den Schiffen auch jede Möglichkeit des Rückzugs verschwunden war und sie würden auf Gedeih und Verderb ihren Feinden ausgeliefert sein. Wie auch immer die Schlacht ausgehen würde, es würde viele Leben kosten.  
Sie setzten bereits drei Stunden nach erscheinen der Schiffe über und die Späher ritten umgehend los, um Bericht über das Lager des Fürsten und dessen Truppen zu beschaffen.

ooOOoo

Enarâto wurde an diesem Mittag von einem seiner Späher, noch einen Pfeil in der Schulter und Blutflecken auf der Tunika, bei seinem Mahl gestört, dass er mit seiner Tochter in seinem Zelt einnahm. Der Mann fiel vor ihm auf die Füße und verschwendete keine Zeit mit Höflichkeiten.  
"Herr, Gondor greift an! In diesem Moment!"  
Enarâto sprang auf, ohne darauf zu achten, dass er dabei gegen den Tisch stieß und der Wein über den Rand der Kelche schwappte und begann sofort damit, wilde Befehle in seinem Zelt herum zu schreien, während er hastig seine Kriegsausrüstung überstreifte und Tanfalas die Schließen an der Seite schloss. Kaum war sie damit fertig, rannte ihr Vater auch schon auf das Feld hinaus, wo sein Knappe das gesattelte Pferd bereit hielt und die Truppen in überstürzter Eile Aufstellung bezogen.  
Tanfalas nahm sich nicht die Zeit, ihrem Vater hinterher zu blicken, sondern schlug den Weg zu dem Zelt ein, indem die Gefangenen untergebracht waren...

ooOOoo

Aragorn packte die ledernen Zügel noch fester und bewegte die Schultern unter seiner Kampfausrüstung, die so steif war, dass sie ihm Brust und Rücken einengte und auf der das Wappen Gondors in der Sonne glitzerte. In dieser Ausrüstung konnten seine Truppen ihn in einer Länge Entfernung ausmachen – und seine Feinde sicherlich auch, doch Aragorn tat diese Tatsache mit einem Schulterzucken ab. Dies war genau in seinem Sinne, denn er wollte, das Enarâto ihn sah.  
Aragorn beruhigte Brego, denn er wusste, wie wild der Hengst auf einen Kampf war, an dem er nicht teilnehmen durfte – es sei denn, Êomer und Faramir irrten sich gewaltig und sie würden anfangen, zu verlieren. Selbst dann würden sich um das Pferd und Aragorn herum, eine Wand aus Schilden und Speeren bilden, um ihn zu schützen, doch nur so lange, bis Aragorn Enarâto in der Menge ausmachen würde.  
Mit einer kleinen Armee hinter sich, ritt Aragorn neben Legolas, Gimli und Gandalf auf eine kleine Anhöhe, von wo aus sie Enarâtos Lager überblicken konnten. Überall auf der Ebene sah man dessen Krieger, die sich gegen den Angriff zur Wehr setzten, der von Êomer und Faramir geführt wurde. Die beiden Heere waren beinahe genau gleich groß und der erhoffte Vorteil war nicht so eingetreten, wie Aragorn es sich gewünscht hätte, denn Enarâto war ein erfahrener Krieger und Anführer, der das Ufer durch Späher beobachten hatte lassen.  
Aragorn konnte den Blick nicht von den Kämpfen abwenden und es erschien ihm fast so, als wäre ein altes Schlachtengemälde vor ihm zum Leben erwacht. Rohans Reiter rauschten von rechts heran und hinter einem Hügel marschierte eine beachtliche Fußtruppe aus Gondor in das Lager ein, geschützt von den Bogenschützen.  
Die restlichen Truppen formierten sich zu einem Halbkreis, ebenfalls Reiter, Fußsoldaten und Bogenschützen, um ihre Linien um das Lager ziehen zu können, ihre Schwerter und Speere leuchteten.  
Ein wenig beneidete Aragorn die Krieger, die sich jetzt in Bewegung setzten, um den Kampf aufzunehmen, während er hier auf dem Hügel stand und zur Untätigkeit verdammt war. Seine Hand schloss sich um den Schwertknauf, der aus der Scheide ragte und noch immer fühlte er sich falsch an in seiner Handfläche und bemerkte wieder schmerzlich den Verlust von Anduril, dass seit seiner Entführung verschwunden war.

Eine Stunde später war der Moment auf den Hügel bereits vergessen. Enarâtos Truppen hatten es geschafft, die Angriffslinie von Gondor zu durchbrechen und hatten einen Ausfall gemacht, um dann ihrerseits den Kreis um ihre Feinde zu schließen und Aragorn hatte zu Gimlis Freude den Befehl zur Unterstützung gegeben.  
Aragorn suchte immer wieder seine nähere Umgebung nach Enarâto ab, doch er hatte genug damit zu tun, sich vor den Schwertern und Speeren der Feinde zu schützen, die seinen Kopf wollten, doch noch während er sich mit gezielten Streichen verteidigte, erfasste er eine andere Bedrohung.  
"Gimli! Hinter dir!" Aragorn riss Brego herum, um den Zwerg zu verteidigen und vergaß dabei seine eigene Rückendeckung. Er hackte ein Handgelenk ab und der Speer, den die Hand hielt, fiel herab, einen Bruchteil, bevor er sich in Gimlis Rücken gebohrt hätte. Ein flinker Soldat aus Enarâtos Truppe machte einen Satz, schlitzte Aragorns Ledertunika entzwei und riss die alte Wunde wieder auf. Er fluchte, trieb Brego die Absätze in die Flanke und lenkte Brego herum, die Hinterhufe schlugen aus und trafen den Krieger im Bauch.  
Aragorn hörte Legolas rufen, als er schwankte, fand den Freund im nächsten Moment an seiner Seite, während sein Arm taub wurde und der Elb erfasste die Zügel, indem er sich gefährlich weit herüberlehnte, um Aragorn aus der Gefahrenzone zu bringen. Legolas trieb Arod zum Galopp und ignorierte Aragorn gemurmelte Ansicht über diesen Rückzug und brachte ihn auf einem Hügel in Sicherheit.

Legolas sprang vom Pferd und wollte Aragorn aus dem Sattel heben, doch Aragorn lehnte die dargebotene Hand ab und mühte sich alleine von Bregos Rücken, wobei er immer noch seinen Unmut über den erzwungenen Rückzug von Legolas bekundete.

„Halt den Mund!", erklang hinter ihnen plötzlich ein vertrautes Knurren und Êomer, dessen Arm in einer Schlinge aus weißem Tuch ruhte, trat zu ihnen und warf einen prüfenden Blick auf Aragorns Schulter. „Setz dich und lass die Wunde von Legolas versorgen, sonst übernehme ich das – und du weißt, dass ich weit weniger zimperlich bin als er!"

Aragorn fügte sich dieser Androhung und musste mürrisch zugeben, dass seine Freunde Recht gehabt hatten, denn so vorsichtig Legolas auch zu Werke ging, zuckte Aragorn jedes Mal zusammen, wenn er die Wunde mit einem Tuch und Wasser auswusch. Schließlich beendete Legolas die Versorgung und betrachtete zufrieden den Salbenverband, der sich um Schulter und Brust von Aragorn wand und einen scharfen Kräutergeruch verbreitete.

Êomer reichte Aragorn einen Kelch Wein, den sein Knappe auf den Hügel gebracht hatte und musterte dabei den Freund.

„Ist es schlimm?", fragte er an Legolas gewandt, ließ Aragorn dabei jedoch nicht aus den Augen.

„Ich kann für mich selber reden!" Aragorn wusste nicht, was ihn mehr ärgerte – der erzwungene Rückzug, oder die Tatsache, dass die Freunde über ihn sprachen und ihn wie ein kleines Kind behandelten. „Es schmerzt nicht einmal mehr!", versuchte er zu behaupten.

„Nun, meines schon!" Êomer rieb sich über seinen gestützten Arm. „Geschieht mir aber auch ganz recht. Warum habe ich nicht vorausgeahnt, dass Enarâtos Truppen einen Ausfall machen würden! Ich werde wohl langsam zu alt für diese Sachen! Trotzdem, unsere Truppen leisten sich einen guten Kampf, Schade, dass du nicht mehr daran teilnehmen kannst, Aragorn."

„Den Teufel werde ich!" Aragorn bewegte die Schulter und unterdrückte ein Zucken. „Ich lasse meine Krieger nicht im Stich – und schon gar nicht werde ich Enarâto einem anderen überlassen! Sobald die Salbe wirkt und ich mein Schwert wieder halten kann...!"

„Ach ja? Dann fang!" Êomer warf Aragorn seinen leeren Kelch zu und zog verwundert die Augenbrauen hoch, als dieser ihn geschickt auffing. „Also gut – du hast gewonnen.", seufzte Êomer.

Aragorn ließ sich seinen Schmerz nicht anmerken, den ihm diese Bewegung bereitet hatte und erhob sich. „Kommt. Es ist bereits ein ganzer Tag vergangen und ich habe Enarâto noch immer nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Gebt mir Bescheid, wenn ihr ihn seht!" Er wandte sich ohne einen weitern Blick von den Freunden ab und schwang sich auf Bregos Rücken, wobei seine Bewegungen etwas steif wirkten, weil er versuchte, die Schulter dabei zu schonen. Legolas und Êomer wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick, schlossen sich dann aber stumm ihrem Freund an.

ooOOoo

Frodo saß gefesselt auf einem Stuhl und versuchte vergeblich, die strammen Seile um seine Handgelenke zu lockern. Seine aufgeschürften Gelenke brannten dabei zwar unerträglich, doch er wollte einfach nicht aufgeben und behielt bei seiner Tätigkeit immer Tanfalas im Auge, die zwischen ihm und Arwen, die ebenfalls gefesselt auf einer Pritsche saß, auf und ab ging. Eine Lampe brannte und warf ihre Schatten an die Zeltwand, die riesenhaft aufragten. Jetzt blieb Tanfalas vor Arwen stehen und baute sich drohend vor ihr auf, packte sie an den Haaren und zog ihren Kopf schmerzhaft in den Nacken.  
„Wagt es nicht sie anzufassen!", schrie Frodo ängstlich auf, als Arwen leise aufstöhnte und wand sich wieder verzweifelt auf seinem Stuhl. Tanfalas lachte.  
„Schrei nur, soviel du willst! Es wird dir nichts nutzen. Hier kommt dir niemand zu Hilfe."  
„Was wollt ihr von uns?", fragte Arwen und hielt ihren Blick auf Tanfalas gerichtet. Diese fing wieder an zu lachen.  
„Oh, wisst ihr das denn noch nicht? Ihr werdet und helfen, diese Schlacht zu unseren Gunsten zu wenden! Elessar wird doch wohl kaum euer Leben aufs Spiel setzen. Und wenn er Gondor erst an meinen Vater übertragen hat, dürft ihr zusehen, wie er durch die Hand meines Vaters den Tod findet." Sie machte eine Pause und fuhr dann lächelnd fort. „Er hatte die Wahl, Elbe! Er hätte am Leben bleiben können, wenn er sich für mich entschieden hätte, aber er hat den Tod gewählt und wisst ihr warum? Wegen euch! Die Liebe für euch hat ihn zu dieser Entscheidung getrieben – also seit ihr auch dafür verantwortlich, dass er stirbt!"  
Arwen schluckte und kämpfte um ihre Fassung, denn sie wusste, dass Tanfalas Recht hatte. Sie hatte Aragorns Worte nicht hören können, als sie in den Spiegel geblickt hatte, aber seine blassen Lippen hatten immer wieder ihren Namen geformt, während er versuchte, Tanfalas und den Schmerzen stand zu halten.  
Frodo schaltete sich erneut ein, als er Arwens Verzweiflung gewahr wurde. „Aragorn wird nicht viel von eurem Vater übrig lassen! Ihr glaubt doch nicht im Ernst, dass Enarâto ihn besiegen könnte!"  
Tanfalas ließ von Arwen ab und ging mit langsamen Schritten auf Frodo zu und hielt ihm ein Messer an die Wange, das sie plötzlich in der Hand hielt.   
„Du wirst mir allmählich lästig, Halbling! Vielleicht sollte ich dir die Kehle durchschneiden, damit ich endlich Ruhe vor dir habe!" Sie drückte ein wenig fester zu und beobachtete mit Genugtuung, wie ein kleines Blutrinnsal seinen Hals hinunter lief.   
„Aber halt – ich habe eine bessere Idee, Bürschchen! Du wirst mein Bote sein! Weißt du, was du Aragorn erzählen wirst?"

ooOOoo

Im Norden sah es gut für sie aus, trotz des anfänglichen Vorteils von Enarâto. Êomer hatte eine Neugruppierung in die Hand genommen und befehligt – zu mehr war er durch seine Verletzung nicht mehr fähig. Sie konnten die feindlichen Truppen umzingeln und hatten nun den Vorteil auf ihrer Seite. Faramir führte die Südflanke an, zog sich etwas zurück und griff dann von hinten an.  
Feuer brannten auf dem Schlachtfeld, um den Kämpfenden das nötige Licht zu verschaffen, denn das Licht hatte rasch nachgelassen und die Nacht brach langsam herein. Aragorn war froh, dass er in den Kampf wieder hatte eingreifen können, denn er wäre verrückt geworden, wenn er dazu gezwungen gewesen wäre, untätig zuzusehen. Dies war sein Kampf und er wollte seine Männer nicht alleine für sich kämpfen lassen – er musste ihnen beistehen. Sein Kampffieber nutzte nun seinen Soldaten und in seinen Ohren hallten immer noch ihre Jubelrufe, als er auf das Schlachtfeld zurückgekehrt war.  
Wenn dies schon das letzte Mal sein sollte, dass er kämpfen musste, dann sollte sein Schwert auch genügend Blut schmecken, dachte er verbittert.  
Wo immer er auch in den Kampf eingriff, suchte er wütend nach Enarâto, doch niemand hatte ihn bisher gesichtet. Hatte der Feigling sich etwa schon früh zurückgezogen? Hatte er sich versteckt? Und Tanfalas? Beobachtete sie die Schlacht?  
Er würde sie beide finden! Und wenn es die ganze Nacht und den kommenden Tag dauern würde!  
Plötzlich sah Aragorn eine kleine Gruppe Reiter aus dem Norden heranreiten, die den Soldaten und Kämpfern auswischen. Sie waren zu weit entfernt, als das er sie in der Dämmerung hätte erkennen können, doch die Hoffnung keimte in ihm auf, dass es Enarâto sein könnte, der versuchte, ihn von hinten anzugreifen.  
Er hieb sich durch die feindlichen Truppen, die ihn umgaben, einen Weg frei und fluchte, als ein neuerlicher Schmerz durch seinen Arm fuhr. Die Salbe betäubte seine Wunde schon lange nicht mehr, seine Schulter schmerzte unerträglich und er spürte klebrige Wärme seinen Rücken herunterrinnen, doch trotzdem kämpfte Aragorn weiter, die sich nähernden Reiter immer im Blickfeld. Er fürchtete, jemand anderer könnte Enarâto töten, bevor er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam.  
Dann war er frei von feindlichen Schwertern und Speeren und Legolas war an seiner Seite, der ihn und die Reiter ausgemacht hatte und wohl den gleichen Gedanken hatte wie er, doch dann fing der Elb an, den Reitern zuzuwinken.  
Als sie näher aufschlossen, erkannte auch Aragorn die Reiter und ihm stockte vor Wut einen Augenblick der Atem. Eowyns Pferd stoppte kurz bevor sie ihn erreichten und dir drei Hobbits zügelten ebenfalls ihre Ponys.  
„Was im Namen der Valar sucht ihr denn hier?", donnerte Aragorn sofort los, als er in ihre Hörweite geriet, doch er stutzte, als er in ihre Gesichter sah und sofort überkam ihn ein ungutes Gefühl.  
„Was ist geschehen?"  
Eowyn rang nach dem schnellen Ritt nach Luft, doch dann fasste sie sich.  
„Frodo und Arwen sind spurlos verschwunden! Wir haben sie überall gesucht, aber konnten sie nirgends finden. Wir dachten, vielleicht seinen sie zu euch geritten? Habt ihr sie gesehen?"  
Aragorns Kehle zog sich alleine bei der Erwähnung von Arwens Namen zusammen und seine Brust schmerzte, als er an die Frau dachte, die er so sehr liebte und doch so sehr verletzt und betrogen hatte. Er konnte Eowyns Blick nicht standhalten und senkte den Kopf.  
In diesem Moment schrie Sam entsetzt auf und abrupt fuhren alle Köpfe in die Richtung hoch, in die er wies.  
„Seht da! Das ist doch Frodo!"  
Legolas reagierte als erster und gab Arod einen Befehl, der daraufhin sofort losstürmte, während die anderen die Szene gespannt und voller Sorge beobachteten, die sich zwischen dem Schlachtgetümmel abspielte.  
Das Pferd, auf dem Frodo sich verzweifelt an der Mähne festklammerte, rannte völlig verschreckt und ohne auf irgendetwas zu achten, mitten durch die Kämpfe, die Augen entsetzt aufgerissen, sodass man das Weiße darin sehen konnte. Dabei schlug es hin und wieder wild mit den Hinterläufen aus, zerschmetterte dabei den ein oder anderen Kopf eines Kriegers, der ihm dabei unter die Hufe geriet, oder bäumte sich in panischer Angst auf, wenn vor ihm ein unüberwindliches Hindernis auftauchte. Es preschte schließlich über einen kleinen Teil der freien Ebene auf den Fluss zu und wäre sicher blindlings in die Fluten gestürmt, wenn Legolas es nicht endlich eingeholt hätte und sich mit einen mutigen Satz an dessen Hals geworfen hätte und seine Arme um den Kopf des Tieres geschlungen hätte. Mit einem Druck in die Flanken von Arod zügelte er dessen Tempo und bremste somit auch den Irrlauf des anderen Tieres, das er immer noch an Hals und Kopf umklammerte, so fest, dass seine Armmuskeln schmerzten. Keuchend und schnaubend kamen die beiden Pferde schließlich zum Stehen und kleine Dampfschwaden stiegen von ihren verschwitzten Flanken auf. Legolas sprang ab und eilte zu Frodo, der sich wie ein Mehlsack in seine Arme plumpsen ließ, immer noch am ganzen Körper zitternd.  
„Wo ist Aragorn?", brachte er mühsam hervor, als er sich einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Ich habe eine wichtige Nachricht für ihn!"


	11. Auge in Auge

Elftes Kapitel

„Auge in Auge"

Legolas half Frodo auf die immer noch leicht wackligen Beine und durchtrennte mit seinem Dolch die Stricke an seinen Handgelenken, wobei er dem Hobbit einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zuwarf, als er die tiefen Schürfwunden daran erfasste. Mit einer abwehrenden Handbewegung versuchte Frodo diesen Umstand abzutun und forderte noch einmal, dass er umgehend Aragorn sprechen müsste. Legolas wies mit einem leichten Nicken in eine Richtung und Frodo erkannte die Gruppe Freunde, die sich nun langsam in Bewegung gesetzt hatte und auf sie zukam.  
Legolas klopfte Arod anerkennend auf die Flanke, die immer noch die Hitze der Anstrengungen ausstrahlte und wandte sich dann an das immer noch schnaubende Tier, auf dem Frodo gesessen hatte und das nervös tänzelte. Er strich an Hals und Rücken entlang, tastete Beine und Fesseln ab und trat dann an die Hinterläufe, um diese nach Verletzungen zu untersuchen. Er stockte, als er die Ursache für den wilden Ritt der Stute erkannte und zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein, denn zwischen Rücken und Schweif hatte sich ein Armbrustbolzen in das Fleisch gegraben. Erst jetzt wurde dem Elben bewusst, welches Glück Frodo gehabt hatte – der Bolzen hätte auch genauso gut ihn treffen können!

Frodo gelangte außer Puste bei seinen Freunden an und ließ sich erschöpft auf einen kleinen Felsbrocken nieder, unfähig, auch nur einen Schritt weiter gehen zu können. Sam stürmte regelrecht auf ihn zu, murmelte Bestürzung und Freude beim Anblick des Freundes und zog ihn immer wieder in seine Arme, nur, um ihn dann wieder ein Stückchen von sich zu schieben um ihn nach ernsthaften Verletzungen abzusuchen. Als Aragorn jedoch neben die beiden Hobbits niederkniete, löste Frodo entschieden Sams Arme um seinen Hals und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Sie haben Arwen!", platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, denn sosehr er sich auch anstrengen würde, nichts konnte diesem Umstand den Schrecken nehmen und so war es besser, er behielt die Wahrheit nicht länger für sich. "Tanfalas und Enarâto haben sie und mich gefangen genommen und aus dem Palast verschleppt. Sie haben mich nur laufen lassen, damit ich dir ihre Bedingungen ausrichten kann. Sie sagen, wenn du Arwen noch einmal lebend wieder sehen möchtest, dann sollst du an die Mündungen des Anduin kommen und dich einem Kampf gegen Enarâto stellen..."  
Frodo schluckte und suchte in Aragorns Gesicht nach den Spuren einer Regung in dessen Gesicht, doch seine Miene hatte sich in Stein verwandelt und er starrte stumm auf Frodo herab.  
Nach unendlichen Minuten regte er sich erst und wandte sich mit entschlossenem Blick Brego zu, gefolgt von Legolas.  
Frodo zögerte, denn eigentlich gab es noch eine wichtige Sache, von der er aber nicht wusste, ob er sie Aragorn nun sagen, oder verschweigen sollte und Arwens Worte hallten durch seinen Kopf. Wir werden einen Sohn bekommen...! Sollte er Aragorn erzählen, dass Arwen sein Kind unter dem Herzen trug? Einen Sohn, in dem sich ihr Fleisch und Blut vereinen würde und die Linie der Könige fortsetzen würde. Wenn er es ihm jetzt sagen würde, könnte es sein, dass diese zusätzliche Sorge Aragorn beim Kampf ablenken könnte, denn die Sorgen um Arwen alleine waren sicher schon groß genug und er wollte die Spannung in Aragorns Innerem nicht noch erhöhen. Der Kampf würde sich auch so schon schwierig genug erweisen, wenn Aragorn sich bewusst war, dass die ganze Zeit über ein Messer an Arwens Kehle liegen würde.  
Aber was wäre, wenn hingegen aller Hoffnungen, die Frodo hegte, Aragorn im Kampf unterliegen würde? Wenn seine Kräfte nicht ausreichen würden? Sollte Frodo die Gefahr eingehen, dass Aragorn nie erfahren könnte, dass er bald Vater sein würde?  
Selbst in Galadriels Spiegel war nicht zu erkennen gewesen, wie der Kampf zwischen Enarâto und Aragorn ausgehen würde. Arwen hatte nur sich mit dem Kind im Arm gesehen – Aragorn war nicht an ihrer Seite gewesen.  
Frodo schluckte und sah zu Aragorn, der sich jetzt umständlich in den Sattel schwang und sich mit Legolas beriet, seine Gesichtszüge ernst und die Augen dunkel und mit Entschlossenheit erfüllt. Frodo hörte, wie er von Legolas verlangte, Eomer und Faramir, sowie Gimli und Gandalf zu suchen und forderte den Elben auf, vor allem Faramir so schnell wie möglich zu ihm zu bringen.  
"...er wird wissen müssen, was zu tun ist, wenn der Kampf nicht zu meinen Gunsten endet.", schloss Aragorn und begegnete ruhig Legolas entsetztem Blick.  
"Aragorn – ich denke nicht..."  
"Suche ihn, Legolas.", unterbrach Aragorn den Elben scharf und zog an Bregos Zügeln, um das Pferd in Richtung Anduin zu lenken.  
"Aragorn! Warte!" Frodo sah seine letzte Chance verstreichen, Aragorn von seinem Sohn zu erzählen und er rief schon, als ihm selbst noch gar nicht bewusst war, dass er seinen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Er rannte zu ihm herüber, reckte den Blick zu Aragorn empor, der ihn fast neugierig musterte und flüsterte schließlich: "Du musst noch eine Sache wissen!"  
Frodo hielt Aragorns Blick stand und holte tief Luft. "Arwen..., sie ist...; Du wirst Vater...!"  
Aragorn glaubte, der Boden würde ihm unter den Füßen weggerissen und er sah auf den Hobbit herunter, ohne sich sicher zu sein, dass er Frodo richtig verstanden hatte und ein seltsames Gefühl machte sich in seinem Herzen breit und erfüllte es mit einer Wärme, die er schon für immer verloren geglaubt hatte.  
"Ihr bekommt einen Sohn!", drang erneut Frodos Stimme an sein Ohr, dass einzige Geräusch, dass überhaupt noch um ihn herum herrschte, denn selbst der Kampflärm schien erloschen.  
"Ist das wahr?", brachte er schließlich mit belegter Stimme hervor und schwankte, angesichts des Gefühlschaos, das in ihm tobte. Frodo nickte und wendete nicht einen Moment seine Augen von Aragorn, doch nach einer Weile löste sich Aragorn und trieb Brego die Absätze in die Flanken und der Hengst setzte sich in Bewegung, verfiel in leichten Trab und galoppierte schließlich über die Ebene.

ooOOoo

Die Freunde hatten sich nicht lange absprechen müssen, sondern waren geschlossen Aragorn gefolgt und standen nun im Halbkreis hinter ihm, während sich vor ihnen eine kleine Fläche im Schein von zwei Feuern erstreckte. Am gegenüberliegenden Rand des Lichtpegels standen Enarâtos kleines Gefolge, der Fürst selbst und an seiner Seite Tanfalas, die ihre Hand in Arwens Oberarm krallte und ein gefälliges Lächeln aufgesetzt hatte. Auf eine scharfe Bewegung von Enarâto hin, setzte sich ein Reiter in Bewegung, den Aragorn zweifellos als den Mann erkannte, der die Truppe seiner Entführer geleitet hatte. Ohne das Aragorn ein Zeichen gegeben hatte, setzte sich Faramir ebenfalls in Bewegung, wechselte mit regungsloser Mine Worte mit dem Mann, als sie sich in der Mitte des Kampfplatzes trafen und kehrte dann zu Aragorn zurück. So laut, dass alle es hören konnten, teilte er die Bedingungen des Kampfes mit, der Mann gegen Mann geführt werden sollte und der Gewinner, sollte auch als Sieger über Gondor und alleiniger Herrscher hervorgehen.  
Aragorn stieg vom Pferd, entledigte sich seiner Kampfausrüstung und enthüllte damit den Verband, der unter seinem Hemd hindurchschien und durch den Blut sickerte und einen deutlichen Fleck auf dessen Schulter hinterließ. Er wandte nicht einen Augenblick seine Aufmerksamkeit von Enarâto ab, während Eomer eindringlich auf ihn einredete und er geistesabwesend nickte, zog dann sein Schwert und trat in den Lichtkegel.  
Enarâto tat es ihm gleich und hob das Schwert, dass er in der Hand hielt, vor sich, dessen Klinge ein langes Funkeln von Stahl in der Nacht war und Aragorn zusammenzucken ließ. Anduril!  
Aragorn unterdrückte den Impuls, zu Arwen hinüber zu sehen, was ihn zweifellos nur abgelenkt hätte und begann, wachsam um Enarâto herum zu schreiten und bewegte sich dabei mir äußerster Vorsicht. Die Vorteile seines jüngeren Alters, Kraft und Schnelligkeit waren angesichts seiner Wunde an der Schulter zunichte gemacht, die ihn langsamer und schwächer machen würde, desto länger der Kampf anhalten würde. Enarâto war schwer und langsam und es war schon lange her, dass er seine Kampfkünste hatte anwenden müssen, aber auch seine Muskeln spielten unter seiner Haut und seine Instinkte waren wach, was er beim ersten Streich mit Anduril bewies.  
Alle hörten das Klirren von Stahl auf Stahl, ebenso wie den Laut aus Aragorns Kehle, als sich die Wucht des Schlages von seinem Arm bis in seine Schulter fortsetzte, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen, schlug trotz der Schmerzen, die Klinge seines Gegners zur Seite und führte einen schnellen Streich aus. Aragorn stellte jedoch fest, dass Enarâtos schwere Bewegungen durchaus Vorteile hatten und war überrascht, als dieser weiter vorwärts stürmte, selbst nachdem er eine kleine Wunde an der Schulter davongetragen hatte. Ein heißer Schmerz an Aragorns Rippen war eine weitere Überraschung und als er sich fallen ließ und aus der Reichweite rollte, hörte er Arwen stöhnen, fast, als hätte sie es auch gespürt. Enarâtos Stiefel schoss vor und Aragorn unterdrückte ein Stöhnen über den Schmerz, der durch sein Handgelenk fuhr, widerstand dem Gefühl, den Knauf seines Schwertes loszulassen und sprang nach vorne. Dabei schwang er seine Waffe, bereit, Enarâto den Kopf abzuschlagen, doch der Fürst bewegte sich rechtzeitig und trug nur einen weiteren Schnitt am linken Arm davon.  
"Alle werden sehen, wie ich dich töte, Elessar! Und dann werde ich deine Elbe lehren, dich in meinem Bett zu vergessen – so wie du sie im Bett meiner Tochter vergessen hast!", zischte Enarâto.  
Aragorn verschwendete keinen Atem auf eine Antwort. Die Bewegungen hatten seine Schulter nicht besser werden lassen, wie er gehofft hatte und das Kampffieber, dass er auf dem Ritt hierher erfüllt hatte und das er seiner Müdigkeit hätte entgegenstellen können, war erloschen. Die Vorfreude hatte zusätzlich in seinen Adern gebrannt, doch nun spürte er, dass er sich an diesem langen Tag zu sehr verausgabt hatte und seine einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, dass er Enarâto ein schnelles Ende bereitete – wenn er konnte.  
Der Fürst lachte, als würde er Aragorns Gedanken erraten. "Müde, Elessar?"  
Ohne große Finesse, dafür aber mit großer Kraft stieß Enarâto zu und Aragorn sprang zur Seite und wieder klirrten die Klingen. Beide Kämpfer trieben kein elegantes Spiel miteinander und Aragorns Körper wurde durch seinen Schweiß in Kälte gehüllt, als er immer wieder auswich, parierte oder zustieß, sein Schwert nach Blut lechzend.  
Sein rechter Arm wurde schnell schwer und machte es ihm beinahe unmöglich, sein Schwert zu heben und er hätte im Augenblick nicht auf seinen Sieg gewettet. Er hörte den rauen, keuchenden Atem seines Gegners, sah die Risse des Fürsten, die er ihm beigebracht hatte und aus denen Blut sickerte und doch schien Enarâto unerschöpfliche Ausdauer zu besitzen.  
Aragorn schwang sein Schwert, als ein kräftiger Hieb auf ihn niedersauste und versuchte, seinem Feind die Beine unter dem Leib fortzuschlagen und die Spitze seiner Klinge bohrte sich in die Kniekehle, blitze auf, als und grub sich noch tiefer in das Fleisch, als Enarâto versuchte, sich zu befreien. Er stöhnte vor Schmerz und Aragorn riss die Klinge zurück und wollte in einem weiten Bogen nachschlagen, aber sein Arm wählte genau diesen Augenblick, um zu versagen. Sein Schwert glitt ihm aus der Hand, er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte durch seinen eigenen Schwung hart auf die Knie.  
"Ausgezeichnete Stellung!", höhnte Enarâto. "Die hättet ihr schon längst einnehmen sollen!"  
Aragorn langte nach seinem Schwert, wobei er mit der linken seine rechte Hand umklammerte um die kraftlose so zu unterstützen. Der Fürst schnitt beinahe verächtlich in seinen Rücken, als er sich herumrollte und wieder auf die Füße kam, doch er spürte den neuen Riss, abgesehen von dem Blut, das sich mit dem Fluss aus seiner Schulter vermischte. Enarâto drang weiter auf ihn ein, lachte kurz und atemlos und verstärkte den Druck auf Aragorns Schwert, der verzweifelt versuchte, die Klingen beisammen zu halten. Vor Schmerz stöhnend, als die Wunde auf seiner Schulter unter der Spannung seiner Muskeln völlig aufriss, spürte Aragorn schließlich, wie sein Gegner nachgab und ins Gras taumelte.  
Aragorn keuchte, jeder Atemstoß ein feuriger Schmerz und es war ihm unmöglich, das Gewicht seines Schwertes noch länger zu halten, ließ es fallen und langte nach seinem Stiefelmesser. Bevor er es jedoch aus seinem Schaft ziehen konnte, umschlossen kräftige Finger sein Handgelenk und zerrten seinen Arm zurück und rissen ihn beinahe aus seiner verletzten Schulter. Plötzlich durchzuckte ihn die Gewissheit, dass er ohnmächtig zu werden drohte und entwand sich mit letzter Kraft der Umklammerung. Er versetzte dem Fürsten dabei einen Tritt gegen das verletzte Knie und dieser stöhnte vor Schmerz, als er wieder mühsam und schwankend auf die Füße kam, während ihm das Blut am Bein herunter lief. Aragorn griff nach seinem zweiten Messer, doch als Lohn für seine Mühen, traf ihn ein harter Tritt in die Rippen und sein Körper krümmte sich qualvoll zusammen, sein Atem blieb ihm in der Kehle stecken und zum ersten Mal packte ihn die Erkenntnis, dass er tatsächlich sterben könnte.  
Enarâto ragte über ihm auf, Anduril wieder ergriffen, dessen Griff in den flackernden Feuern rotgolden leuchtete und der anderen Hand eines seiner Messer. In Aragorns Ohren begann es plötzlich zu dröhnen, seine Lippen waren salzig und in seinem Mund schmeckte er Blut, als ihm Frodos Worte durch den Sinn schossen. Ihr bekommt einen Sohn!  
Endlich packte ihn der Zorn und eine mörderische Wut, die nichts mit einem ehrlichen Kampf oder dem Rachegefühl gemein hatten, dass ihn erfüllt hatte. Mein Sohn! Im Rhythmus seines pulsierenden Herzschlags hallten die Worte in seinem Inneren wider: mein Sohn!  
"Bettel um Gnade!", brüllte Enarâto, die Stimme belegt von Hass. "Knie nieder und bettelt um Gnade – für dich und dein Elbenweib!"  
Aragorn bewegte sich langsam, richtete sich auf, umfasste mit einer Hand seine Rippen und mit der anderen tastete er, nach Halt suchend, nach dem feuchten Gras. Mein Sohn! Er wurde von Hitze erfüllt, aber seine Hand fühlte etwas Kaltes, das er umklammerte und dessen Gewicht er leicht in seiner Handfläche ausbalancierte. Einen Fuß unter sich, schwer auf das andere Knie gestützt, blickte er durch den schwarzen Nebel der vor seinen Augen aufzog zu Enarâto empor, der siegessicher lächelte.  
Er lächelte auch noch, als Aragorn aufsprang und das Messer, obwohl er es kaum noch halten konnte, in das Fleisch an dessen Kehle trieb. Die lange Klinge durchbohrte den Hals, doch selbst im Todeskampf, den Blick starr vor Entsetzen auf Aragorn gerichtet, senkte sich Enarâtos Dolchklinge in Aragorns Seite. Aragorn nahm nicht das Geringste wahr. Nicht, dass der Schmerz sich von seinen Rippen ausbreitete, Enarâto in seinen Armen zu Boden sank und durch sein Gewicht die Klinge in seiner Seite am Schaft abbrach und auch nicht, dass sich seine Hände langsam von seinem Gegner lösten, um ihm dabei zuzusehen, wie er auf die Seite sank. Er sah ihn fallen, wusste, dass Enarâto tot war, die Augen noch immer ungläubig aufgerissen und die Mundwinkel zu einem erstarrten Lächeln verzogen. Mein Sohn! – und dann kam ihm das blutdurchtränkte Gras entgegen und er wusste nichts mehr...

ooOOoo

Niemand der Umstehenden wagte es, in den Kreis einzudringen, den das Licht um die beiden leblosen Körper bildete, stumm und reglos verharrten sie und starrten auf das Unfassbare, das geschehen war. Arwen riss sich nach endlosen Minuten von Tanfalas los, als sie die Ungewissheit nicht länger ertragen konnte, stolperte mit gefesselten Händen auf den schlanken Körper zu, der zusammengekrümmt im Gras lag und auf dessen Haar der Glanz des Feuers tanzte. Arwen sank neben Aragorn nieder und streckte zitternd die Hände nach seiner Brust aus, denn im Schein des Feuers war es ihr unmöglich, die Bewegung eines Atems zu erkennen. Er lebte! Blut hüllte ihn wie einen Umhang an Schultern und Rücken ein, aber er lebte!  
Unwillkürlich richtete sie den Blick auf Enarâto und sah in seine toten Augen. Aragorns Messer steckte in seiner Kehle und seine Lippen waren zu einem Lächeln verzogen, so, als ob er selbst im Tod noch Spott empfand und Arwen lief ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Plötzlicher Tumult lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Umstehenden und umgehend verwandelte sich der Schauer, der sie eben noch bis auf die Knochen hatte frieren lassen, in ein warnendes Prickeln in ihrem Nacken. Ein Schrei zerriss die Stille und Arwen erblickte Tanfalas, die mit irrem Blick auf sie zustürmte, einen Arm in der Luft, die Hände um ein Schwert geklammert, dass sich jeden Moment auf Arwen herabsenken würde.  
Wieder erklang ein Geräusch, diesmal zischend und schnell, dass in einem seltsamen dumpfen Aufprall unterging, und Tanfalas brach kurz vor Arwen zusammen und fiel neben ihrem Vater auf den Boden – aus ihrer Brust ragte ein gefiederter Pfeil.  
Legolas nickte ihr nur kurz zu, als ihre Blicke sich trafen und ließ seinen Bogen sinken.  
"Geht es dir gut, Arwen? Bist du verletzt?", fragte er, als er neben ihr stand.  
"Es ist nicht wichtig, wie es mir geht!", fuhr Arwen ihn an. "Es ist Aragorn, der dich braucht!"  
Legolas ignorierte ihren barschen Ton mit der Gewissheit, dass es die Sorge um Aragorn war, die ihrer Stimme die Schärfe verlieh. Arwen nickte ihm zu und ganz vorsichtig hob er seinen Freund hoch und trug ihn näher an das Feuer heran, wo er begann, die Wunden von Aragorn zu untersuchen. Er hatte nichts bei sich, keine Salben oder mildernde Kräuter, sondern nur einen Schlauch Wein, den Faramir ihm reichte, der mit den übrigen Freunden zu ihnen geeilt war. Legolas wusch erst das Blut mit Wasser ab, dass Gandalf aus seiner Satteltasche gezogen hatte und hob dann sacht Aragorns Kopf an und flößte ihm den Wein ein. Eomer ritt zum Schlachtfeld zurück, um alles nötige zu holen, was sie brauchten, um ihren König notdürftig zu versorgen und ins Lager zu bringen, während Faramir mit Eowyn und Gimli dafür sorgten, dass Enarâtos Truppen keinen Schaden anrichteten oder die Flucht ergriffen.  
Es dauerte lange, bis Legolas einigermaßen zufrieden feststellte, dass Aragorn keine ernsthaften Verletzungen davongetragen hatte, soweit er dies im Schein des Feuers beurteilen konnte. Die Blutung der Schulterwunde hatte er gestoppt und er konnte ansonsten nur kleinere Schnitte, Schrammen und Prellungen entdecken, schloss auch auf die eine oder andere gebrochene Rippe, denn Aragorns linke Seite schien extrem schmerzempfindlich auf den leichtesten Druck zu sein. Er hatte die Augen noch nicht wieder geöffnet, aber sein Atem ging ruhig, wenn auch etwas flach und Legolas' geübtes Auge sah, dass der Bewusstlosigkeit ein tiefer Schlaf gefolgt war.  
Einige Zeit verstrich, bis Eomer schließlich mit einer Gruppe Reiter und einer Bahre zu ihnen zurückkehrte. Sie betteten Aragorn auf die Trage und Faramir und Eomer hoben sie an und machten sich auf den Weg ins Lager, sorgsam darauf bedacht, nicht zu stolpern und unnötige Erschütterungen zu vermeiden. Eowyn schloss Arwen in ihre Arme, befreite sie dann von den Fesseln und musterte sie prüfend. Blaue Flecke hatten sich an Handgelenken und Oberarmen gebildet, ihre Lippe war aufgesprungen und sie war sehr blass, aber ansonsten schien sie unversehrt – von ihrer inneren Anspannung einmal abgesehen. Einen Augenblick schwankte sie leicht, als Eowyn ihr auf die Füße half, doch dann fing sie sich und versuchte ein zuversichtliches Lächeln. "Es ist vorbei!", flüsterte sie, doch dabei rannen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

ooOOoo

Das Licht der flackernden Fackel beleuchtete nur spärlich das Innere des Zeltes und zuckte bei jedem Windhauch, sodass der Eindruck entstand, jeder Gegenstand sei lebendig und bewege sich in einem nur ihm bekannten Rhythmus. Die Schatten tanzten um Arwen herum, die bereits den ganzen Tag damit zugebracht hatte, an Aragorns Seite zu verweilen und seine Hand zu halten, doch auch jetzt, da die Nacht langsam hereinbrach, zeigte sich nicht das kleinste Anzeichen dafür, dass er bald die Augen öffnen würde.  
Nachdem sie spät in der vergangenen Nacht das Lager erreicht hatten, hatte Legolas alle Wunden gründlich gereinigt, Kräutersalben darauf verrieben und feste Verbände angelegt, die dazu beitragen sollten, die Wundränder zusammen zu pressen, damit sie sich schneller schlossen. Die Wunden waren ungefährlich, ernst, aber auf keinen Fall lebensbedrohlich, obwohl er viel Blut verloren hatte, doch selbst dieser Umstand erklärte noch nicht, warum Aragorn noch nicht wieder erwacht war. Den ganzen Tag über hatte ein Gefährte nach dem anderen den Kopf durch die Klappen des Eingangs gesteckt, um sich nach seinem Zustand zu erkundigen, oder um Arwen eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen zu bringen und ihr anzubieten, sie eine Weile abzulösen, doch alles hatte Arwen abgelehnt. Sie wollte bei ihm sein, wenn er erwachte.  
Frodo hatte ihr berichtet, dass er Aragorn von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte und inzwischen wussten es auch all ihre Freunde, die sich mit Arwen gefreut hatten, aber richtige Freude sollte erst dann ihre Gemüter erfüllen, wenn auch Aragorn endlich an dieser Freude teilnehmen konnte.  
Seufzend strich sie ihm über die eingefallene Wange und berührte dann mit den Fingerspitzen seine Lippen, die dann und wann ein gedämpftes Stöhnen abgaben, wenn er sich leicht bewegte. Sein anfangs ruhiger Schlaf, war merklich unruhiger geworden und Arwens Sorge wuchs mit jedem keuchendem Stoß seines Atems.  
Träumte er wieder? Suchten ihn die schrecklichen Visionen oder Bilder seiner Gefangenschaft wieder heim? Arwen konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was das für Qualen in ihm hervorrufen würde, denn sie selbst konnte nicht vergessen, was sie in Galadriels Spiegel gesehen hatte.  
Sie drückte sacht seine Hand und einem plötzlichen Impuls folgend, erhob sie sich und legte sich vorsichtig neben ihn, bettete ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und schob eine Hand unter die Decke auf seine Brust. Seine Haut war wider Erwarten kühl, fast schon erschreckend und sie rutschte noch ein Stück näher, schlüpfte unter die Decke, um ihm so einen Teil ihrer Wärme abzugeben und ihm ihre Gegenwart zu zeigen. Sie hoffte, dass sie ihm so auch etwas Trost spenden könnte und die schrecklichen Träume vertreiben könnte – sicher würde er sie an seiner Seite spüren.  
Sie lauschte dem schnellen Schlag seines Herzen und obwohl sie wach bleiben wollte, übermannte sie schließlich der Schlaf.

Der Morgen graute, als Arwen erschreckt hochfuhr, geweckt durch das Scheppern von Zinnbechern, die polternd zu Boden fielen und ihren Inhalt auf dem Boden verteilten. Sie brauchte einige Augenblicke, um vollständig zu erwachen, blickte in das erschreckte Gesicht von Pippin, der entschuldigend die Schultern hochzog und verlegen von einem Fuß auf den anderen trat und schließlich murmelte: "Ich wollte dich nicht wecken – nicht so jedenfalls!"  
Arwen nahm den dampfenden, wohltuenden Geruch von Tee wahr, der sich allmählich ausbreitete und lächelte Pippin müde an.  
"Der gute Wille ist es, der zählt! Mach dir keine Gedanken!"  
"Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Pippin und stellte das Tablett beiseite.  
Arwen wandte sich bei dieser Frage Aragorn zu und im nächsten Moment wurde sie von Angst gepackt. Er lag auf der Seite, den Rücken zu ihr gedreht, doch sie konnte sein Gesicht sehen, dass von Schmerz verzogen war. Seine Haut glänzte feucht und als sie ihm die Hand auf die Stirn legte, durchfuhr sie die Hitze, wie ein Schlag und er stöhnte auf.  
"Pippin! Hol Legolas! Rasch!"  
Ihr alarmierender Tonfall zeigte sofort seine Wirkung und Pippin stürzte aus den Zelt. Arwen rollte Aragorn vorsichtig herum und versuchte, seinen zitternden Leib zu beruhigen, der förmlich zu glühen schien, seine Lider waren zusammengepresst, seine halboffenen Lippen schienen mühsam irgendwelche Worte zu formen.  
"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Arwen versuchte ihn alleine durch den Klang seines Namens wieder zu Bewusstsein zu holen, doch er reagierte nicht mit dem kleinsten Zeichen einer erkennbaren Regung. Wieder und wieder versuchte sie es und es kam ihr unendlich lang vor, bis Legolas, begleitet von Gandalf endlich in das Zelt gerannt kamen.  
"Wie lange hat er das Fieber schon?", fragte Legolas knapp, bereits dabei, die Verbände um Aragorns Brustkorb zu lösen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht!", stieß Arwen verzweifelt hervor. "Ich bin eingeschlafen und als Pippin mich geweckt hat, habe ich es erst bemerkt!"  
Legolas löste den letzten Knoten der Stoffbinden und Gandalf zog geräuschvoll die Luft ein, als er die Bahn zur Seite zog. Die Schulterwunde, die Legolas als Ursache für den Zustand von Aragorn als verantwortlich vermutet hatte, war sauber geschlossen und mit einer deutlichen Kruste versehen, die auf die beginnende Heilung hindeutete, aber die linke Seite, an der Legolas nur einen kurzen, tiefen Schnitt vorgefunden hatte, war dunkel verfärbt und um den Schnitt angeschwollen. Wundwasser und gelbe, zähe Flüssigkeit quollen bei leichtem Druck daraus hervor und Aragorn stöhnte schmerzerfüllt auf und wand sich unter den Händen des Elben, den die Hitze der Entzündung fast verbrannte. Dennoch begann er, Aragorns Seite nun gründlicher abzutasten, fuhr an den Rippen des Freundes entlang, übte an der ein oder anderen Stelle etwas mehr Druck aus und tastete suchend um den Einschnitt herum, bis Aragorn kurz aufschrie und seine Hände in die Laken grub.

Legolas wechselte einen besorgten Blick mit Gandalf, der Arwen jedoch nicht entging und sie fixierte den Elben durchdringend.  
„Was, Legolas? Was ist die Ursache für seinen Zustand?"  
Legolas sah noch einmal kurz zu Gandalf auf, doch dann straffte er die Schultern und richtete sich an Arwen. Es war sinnlos ihr etwas zu verheimlichen. Es war schließlich offensichtlich, dass diese Verletzung sich schlimm entzündet hatte und es dafür eine Erklärung geben musste.  
„Soweit ich es richtig ertastet habe, steckt etwas in der Wunde. Es hat sie verschlossen, sodass die Verletzung nicht stark geblutet hat, doch sie hindert sie auch daran, zu heilen..."  
„Und was bedeutet das? Was müssen wir tun?" Arwen merkte, wie sich ihr die Kehle zuzog. Legolas schien mit seiner Antwort zu zögern und das war kein gutes Zeichen, dafür kannte sie ihn lange genug. Sie legte Legolas die Hand auf den Arm und atmete tief ein, um so ihrer Stimme die nötige Ruhe zu geben.  
„Die Wahrheit, Legolas! Sag mir die Wahrheit!"  
Legolas sah Arwen an, die ihm entschlossen und gefasst gegenüber auf dem Rand des Lagers saß und auf eine Antwort wartete, die er ihr schuldig war, doch er selbst wollte immer noch nicht glauben, was er schon wusste. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit, um Aragorn zu helfen, doch diese trug auch ein großes Risiko. Was, wenn der Gegenstand in Aragorns Seite tiefere Verletzungen verursacht hatte, die durch ihn selbst verschlossen wurden? Beim Herausschneiden könnte so eine starke Blutung entstehen, die Legolas nicht stillen konnte, oder die Lunge könnte verletzt sein. Legolas kamen noch mehr Gedanken in diese Richtung, doch er wusste, dass er Arwen gegenüber nicht länger schweigen durfte.  
Als er zu sprechen begann, redete er schnell, um diese unliebsame Aufgabe rasch hinter sich zu bringen und war erleichtert, als er enden konnte.

Aragorns keuchende Atemstöße waren lauter, als jedes andere Geräusch im Zimmer, als Legolas geendet hatte und Arwen abwartend ansah. Ihre Wangen waren noch farbloser geworden, wenn dies überhaupt möglich gewesen war und sie richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit nun auf Aragorn, der wieder in die Kissen zurück gesunken war, nachdem Legolas seine Untersuchung abgeschlossen hatte. Sie musterte ihn eindringlich, nahm jeden seiner erschöpften und schmerzverzerrten Züge wahr und fasste einen Entschluss.  
„Tu, was getan werden muss!"

Langsam, unter größter Kraftanstrengung, öffnete Aragorn die fieberschweren Lider, schaffte es aber nur, sie einen kurzen Moment zu heben und schloss sie erschöpft wieder. Ein schwaches Lächeln zuckte in seinen Mundwinkeln und er suchte Arwens Hand mit der seinen und drückte sie kaum merklich.  
„Arwen..."  
Arwen beugte sich über ihm herab und verschloss seine Lippen kurz und sanft mit ihren, bevor sie ihm beschwörend ins Ohr murmelte.  
„Scht...! Schone deine Kräfte. Du wirst sie noch brauchen..."  
Aragorn spürte, wie ihn die Schwärze der Bewusstlosigkeit lockte, sich wieder in sie zurück zu ziehen, um den Schmerzen und Träumen zu entfliehen, doch er kämpfte sich entschieden an die Oberfläche seiner Wahrnehmung zurück und versuchte sich auf Arwens Stimme und ihre Berührungen zu konzentrieren und langsam löste sich der schwarze Nebel um ihn auf und wich dem Licht und der Härte. Diesmal erfasste er Arwens Gesicht, doch mit ihrem Antlitz wurde er auch den anderen Dingen gewahr, die einzelnen Verletzungen, die jede leicht unter dem Schlag seines Herzen schmerzhaft pulsierten und zu einer einzigen Qual verschmolzen. Dennoch verzog er seine Mundwinkel zu einem schwachen Lächeln, als eine Erinnerung ihn von seinen Schmerzen ablenkte, die so durchdringend war, dass jede Schmerzattacke neben ihr verblasste. Mein Sohn!  
Wieder hob er die Hand, diesmal jedoch nicht, um ihr Gesicht zu berühren, sondern ließ sie sacht über ihren Bauch gleiten, wo sie schließlich verharrte und warm und schwer liegen blieb und Arwen unmissverständlich zeigte, woran er dachte. Sie hielt seinen Blick fest und umschloss seine Hand mit ihrer.  
„Du wirst ihn in deinen Armen halten – ganz sicher!", flüsterte sie bestimmt.  
Aragorns Augen schlossen sich ganz langsam wieder, der sanfte Druck auf ihrem Bauch wurde schwerer, als er sich wieder Trost suchend in die Dunkelheit flüchtete und den Schmerzen entfloh – diesmal jedoch, um zu kämpfen und nicht, um sich auf immer in ihr zu versinken...

ooOOoo

Legolas saß Gandalf in dem leeren Zelt an Aragorns Arbeitstisch gegenüber und trommelte unruhig mit den Fingerkuppen auf die Oberfläche des Tisches, die glatt und glänzend vor ihm lag, ein Zeichen, dass sie im Laufe des Jahres viel genutzt worden war. Gandalf folgte den rhythmischen Bewegungen und dem monotonen Klopfen, bis es ihm schließlich in den Ohren dröhnte und er dem Elben einen vielsagenden Blick zuwarf, der ihn sogleich mitten in der Bewegung verharren ließ. Vorübergehend kehrte Ruhe ein, doch dann schob Legolas seinen Stuhl zurück und begann hin und her zu wandern. Er konnte einfach nicht still halten! Ebenso wenig, wie seine Gedanken sich nun schon die ganze Zeit in Bewegung waren, musste sich auch sein Körper bewegen, ansonsten wäre er verrückt geworden.  
Weder Gandalf, noch er hatten etwas gesagt, nachdem sie Arwen mit Aragorn alleine gelassen hatten, doch Legolas wusste, dass Gandalf die gleichen Gedanken hatte wie er.  
Die Stimme des Zauberers erklang so plötzlich, dass Legolas zusammenzuckte, doch sie war in diesem unerträglichen Schweigen auch wie eine Erlösung.  
„Wir müssen es riskieren, Legolas! Alles ist besser, als sich neben sein Bett zu setzen und zu warten, bis sein Schicksal ihn ereilt. Dieser Kampf wäre lang und schmerzvoll und würde doch umsonst sein, dass weißt du ebenso gut wie ich! Aber wenn wir etwas unternehmen, könnte er eine Chance haben! Arwen kennt die Risiken und doch hat sie eine Entscheidung gefällt – eine, die auch Aragorn für sich treffen würde!"  
Legolas' Kopf fuhr herum. „Und ich soll derjenige sein, der diese Entscheidung tragen soll?"  
Einen Moment flackerte Rebellion in seinen Augen auf, doch sie erlosch auch sofort wieder und er wirkte verängstigt und müde.  
„Ich kann diese Last nicht tragen, Gandalf! Das ist keine Schlacht, wie ich sie sonst führe! Ich habe schon vielen Kreaturen und auch Menschen den Tod gebracht, aber ich könnte es nicht ertragen, wenn Aragorn durch meine Hand den Tod finden würde! Ein falscher Schnitt – eine falsche Handbewegung..."  
„Schweig!" Gandalfs Stimme war von Macht erfüllt. „Du bist der Einzige, der das nötige Wissen besitzt und die Zeit drängt! Wir können ihn nicht nach Minas Tirith bringen und warten, bis Elrond oder ein anderer Elb mit euren Kenntnissen eintrifft! Wir müssen handeln – und zwar schnell! Also liegt es an dir!"  
Gandalf machte eine absichtliche Pause. „Aragorn würde um dich kämpfen und sich nicht hinter seiner Angst verstecken! Denke daran, mellon nin!"  
Er stand auf und ließ Legolas alleine mit seinen trüben Gedanken zurück.


	12. Entscheidungen

Zwölftes Kapitel

„Neue Pläne"

Im gesamten Lager herrschte eine bedrückte und angespannte Stimmung, sodass man meinen konnte, die entscheidende Schlacht wäre verloren worden und an den Feuern, die in der Dämmerung entzündet wurden, wurde weder gelacht noch gescherzt. Alle Krieger hatten von dem Zustand ihres Königs erfahren und hofften auf eine baldige Genesung, fragten ständig bei den Hauptmännern nach Neuigkeiten, die wiederum Êomer und Faramir aufsuchten, doch es blieb ihnen nur die Möglichkeit, schlechte nachrichten weiterzugeben. Aragorns Zustand hatte sich zwar nicht verschlechtert, aber war auch nicht besser geworden. Die Salben und Kräuter hatten die Entzündung vorübergehend gestoppt, doch noch immer brannte das Fieber in seinem Körper, verlangte all seine verbliebene Kraft und dennoch schien Aragorn nicht aufzugeben. Die Freunde warteten gespannt und ungeduldig auf Legolas' Entscheidung, der sich fast ganz von seinen Gefährten zurückgezogen hatte und nur aus seinem Zelt heraus kam, um die Verbände von Aragorn zu erneuern und die Wunde zu begutachten. Er redete mit niemandem und fast fühlten sich alle in die Zeit zurückversetzt, in der Aragorn sich ebenso verschlossen verhalten hatte.

Am Morgen des dritten Tages fand Arwen Aragorn zu ihrer Verwunderung bei Bewusstsein vor, als sie das Zelt nach einem kurzen Besuch bei Gandalf wieder betrat und er lächelte ihr schwach entgegen. Seine Haut, in den letzten Tagen vom Fieber gerötet, war blasser geworden, doch an den Stellen, an denen sie nicht mehr durch Blutergüsse vom Kampf verfärbt war, auch erschreckend fahl, was durch seine dunklen Haare noch betont wurde.  
Arwen trat nah an das Lager heran und strich ihm sanft eine Strähne seines Haares zurück.  
„Hast du große Schmerzen?"  
„Nein. Ich bin nur... müde." Er klang, als sei er selbst zu erschöpft um zu sprechen. Er versuchte, den Kopf zu heben und sich auf die Seite zu drehen, doch er sank in die Kissen zurück, zu schwach, um den Versuch in die Tat umzusetzen. „Mir ist kalt.", sagte er leise. „Mir ist furchtbar kalt."  
Arwen spürte, wie ihr bei dieser Äußerung selber ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herunter lief und sie legte ihm ihre Finger auf den Brustkorb; unter ihrer Hand konnte sie den Schlag seines Herzen fühlen, schneller und flacher, als noch vor ihrem Besuch bei Gandalf und er fühlte sich nicht nur kalt an – er war kalt! Seine Haut kühl und seine Finger, die sie nun ergriff, eisig. Bei ihrer Berührung atmete er seufzend aus und sein Körper schien schwerer zu werden, sank in die Matratze, als er sich entspannte. Arwen war jedoch durch seinen Zustand alarmiert, wartete, bis sich seine Augen völlig geschlossen hatten und ihr seine tiefen Atemzüge deutlich zeigten, dass er eingeschlafen war, dann verließ sie ihn mit raschen Schritten – zielstrebig auf Legolas' Zelt zu.

Legolas wandte dem Eingang den Rücken zu, als sie die Klappen beiseite schob und er starrte aus einer der Öffnungen, die als Fenster dienten, auf die Schattengebirge. Er drehte sich nicht um, aber dennoch richtete er das Wort an sie, sicher, dass nur sie es sein konnte, wie er an den Geräuschen und dem Geruch erkannte, der ihr zueigen war.  
„Wenn du gekommen bist, um mich zu überzeugen, dass ich es tun muss, dann…"  
Arwen fuhr ihm unwirsch ins Wort, verzweifelt, von Aragorns Zustand zutiefst beunruhigt, fielen ihre Worte härter aus, als sie eigentlich beabsichtigte.  
„Ich bin nicht wieder gekommen, um zu betteln! Das habe ich inzwischen wohl zur Genüge getan! Ich bin nur gekommen, um dir mitzuteilen, dass, solltest du Aragorn noch etwas sagen wollen, jetzt die letzte Chance ist, dies zu tun!"  
Tränen schossen ihr unverzüglich in die Augen, als sie sich selber bewusst wurde, dass sie es schon die ganze Zeit über gewusst hatte – schon in dem Moment, als sie Aragorn bei Bewusstsein vorgefunden hatte, hatte sie in seinen Augen lesen können, dass er nicht länger die Kraft hatte, um weiter zu kämpfen, doch sie hatte es sich nicht eingestehen wollen. Erst jetzt, da sie es selber ausgesprochen hatte, traf sie die Wahrheit wie ein Schlag, der sie taumeln ließ und sie sank einfach in sich zusammen, vergrub das Gesicht in ihren Händen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.  
Legolas war bei ihren Worten herumgefahren und starrte nun völlig entsetzt auf Arwen, die stumm vor ihm auf dem Boden saß und nur das Beben ihrer Schultern verrieten ihre Tränen. Ihr Anblick riss ihn aus seiner Lethargie, entschlossen ergriff er seinen Beutel, der mit Heilkräutern, Salben, Verbänden und Tüchern gefüllt war, packte seinen Dolch, der auf Aragorns Schreibtisch gelegen hatte und berührte sacht Arwens Schulter.  
„Komm, ich kann jede Hilfe gebrauchen!" Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, war er mit weit ausschweifenden Schritten durch die Zeltklappen verschwunden.

ooOOoo

Legolas beugte sich über Aragorn und zog mit zitternden Fingern die alten Verbände zur Seite, um die Wunde freizulegen, während Gandalf, der inzwischen ebenfalls von Arwen gerufen worden war, die Kerze höher hielt, damit er im dämmrigen Licht des Zeltes besser sehen konnte.  
„Hast du den Wein, Bergil?", fragte er den Knappen, hielt ihm aber bereits auffordernd die Hand entgegen und fand im nächsten Moment den irdenen Krug darin. Legolas schüttete etwas von der dunklen Flüssigkeit in einen der Kelche und versuchte dabei nicht darüber nachzudenken, wie sehr ihn der Anblick des roten Weins an Blut erinnerte. Langsam senkte sich jedoch seine Unsicherheit und jeder Handgriff wurde sicherer, als er Arwen den Kelch reichte und ihr zu verstehen gab, sie solle Aragorn den Inhalt vorsichtig einflößen. Er zog die Kerze in Gandalfs Hand noch etwas tiefer zu sich herunter, hielt die Klinge seines Dolches einige Minuten in die Flamme, goss dann etwas Wein auf die Wunde und atmete tief ein.  
Ein leises Zischen erklang, als sich die heiße Klinge in Aragorns Haut grub und dieser gab einen Schmerzlaut von sich, doch Legolas ließ sich nicht ablenken. Er schnitt rasch an der unteren Rippe entlang, zog die Haut mit seiner freien Hand etwas auseinander und reichte den Dolch an Gandalf, der ihm bereits ein Tuch entgegen hielt. Blut quoll aus dem Schnitt und nahm Legolas für einen Augenblick die Sicht, doch er wischte es fort und konnte einen silbernen Gegenstand erkennen. Ohne zu zögern fasste er mit den Fingerspitzen danach, zog entschieden daran und gab einen elbischen Fluch von sich, als es ihm nicht gelang.  
Seine Finger waren klebrig von Aragorns Blut und immer wieder entglitt ihm die Klinge, die er nun klar erkennen konnte, doch dann löste sie sich plötzlich mit einem Ruck, ein ekelerregendes Geräusch erklang und noch mehr Blut floss schaumig aus der Wunde. Aragorn schnappte nach Luft, seine Lippen bläulich verfärbt und Legolas rechnete schon mit dem Schlimmsten, doch Aragorn machte einen nächsten, beschwerlichen Atemzug und die Spannung wich aus seinem Körper.  
Legolas stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus und wurde sich erst jetzt bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit über die Luft angehalten hatte. Er riss sich von Aragorns Gesicht los, schnitt mit raschen Schnitten die Wunde großzügig aus, um die abgestorbene Haut zu entfernen und presste dann solange gegen ihre Ränder, bis die Blutung langsam versiegte. Erneut goss er etwas Wein über Aragorns Seite, drückte dann die Ränder des Schnitts fest zusammen und mit Hilfe von Gandalf wickelte er einen strammen Verband um Aragorns Brust.

Gandalf starrte auf die glänzende, vom Blut verschmierte Klinge, während Legolas sich erschöpft auf dem Rand des Bettes zurücksinken ließ und Arwens Gesicht musterte. Sie wischte mit einem feuchten, sauberen Tuch Aragorn den Schweiß von der Stirn, dessen Gesicht deutlich die Spuren der unsagbar großen Schmerzen der letzten Minuten widerspiegelte, aber er atmete ruhig, wenn auch ziemlich flach. Arwen warf Legolas einen flüchtigen Blick zu und in ihren Augen stand mehr, als sie zu sagen vermocht hätte. Legolas lächelte ihr etwas unsicher zu und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken seinerseits über das Gesicht, auf dem nicht weniger Schweiß stand.

ooOOoo

Als Legolas am Morgen erwachte, schreckte er regelrecht hoch, denn er konnte sich nicht einmal erinnern, überhaupt eingeschlafen zu sein. Zusammen mit Arwen hatte er den ganzen Tag an Aragorns Seite gewacht und auch als sich die Nacht langsam über das Lager gelegt hatte, waren sie nicht von seiner Seite gewichen, doch irgendwann mussten wohl auch ihn die Strapazen der letzten Tage eingeholt haben. Noch etwas vom Schlaf benommen, strich er sich die letzte Müdigkeit aus den Augen und erhob sich, trat neben Arwen, die schlafend an der niedrigen Pritsche saß und Aragorns Hand fest umschlossen hielt. Legolas lächelte bei diesem Anblick, der ihm nur zu deutlich zeigte, wie sehr Arwen Aragorn liebte und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn, als er jetzt den Blick auf den Freund richtete.

Er atmete ruhig und tief, das Gesicht zwar immer noch gezeichnet vom Schmerz und den Spuren der vergangenen Qualen, doch seine Haut war nicht mehr vom Fieber gerötet und schweißbedeckt, sondern blass und trocken. Obwohl Legolas sich sicher war, legte er dennoch eine Hand auf Aragorns Stirn.

Aragorn regte sich bei der schwachen Berührung, atmete leise seufzend aus und hob schließlich die schweren Lider. Einen Moment wirkte er noch benommen, doch dann traf sein Blick den von Legolas und ein leichtes Lächeln verzog seine Lippen.

Legolas wollte etwas sagen und öffnete den Mund, wusste aber nicht was er sagen sollte. Wie geht es dir?', war lächerlich, denn er wusste genau, dass Aragorn sicher noch Schmerzen hatte und sich alles andere als gut fühlen musste. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, sprach Aragorn zuerst.

„Legolas? Bist du in Ordnung?"

Erstaunt über diese Äußerung riss Legolas die Augen auf. „Ob ICH in Ordnung bin? Himmel, Aragorn! Das ist die dümmste Frage die du je gestellt hast und absolut nicht von Bedeutung! Die wichtige Frage ist, wie DU dich fühlst!"

Aragorn lachte leise und schwach auf, zuckte aber augenblicklich zusammen und ließ den Kopf nach hinten in die Kissen sinken, doch das Lächeln wich nicht von seinen Zügen.

„Frage lieber nicht, mellon nin. Es gibt kaum eine Stelle an meinem Körper, die sich nicht bei der kleinsten Bewegung vor Schmerzen zusammenzieht – aber das zeigt mir nur, dass ich noch lebe.", fügte er schon wesentlich ernster hinzu.

Langsam, als wäre seine Hand mit Gewichten beschwert, hob Aragorn seine Hand und streichelte Arwen über ihr Haar, das sich glänzend über den Laken ergoss.

„Und ich bin froh, dass ich lebe! Es gab eine Zeit, da habe ich mir den Tod herbeigesehnt, Legolas. Ich wollte sterben, aber es ist mir einfach nicht gelungen – und jetzt weiß ich warum. Ich werde noch gebraucht…"

Legolas legte Aragorn eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das ist wahr. Und nicht nur von ihr! Wir alle brauchen dich und haben in den letzten Tagen alle große Angst gehabt, dich zu verlieren. Ich bin froh, dass du es geschafft hast."

„Das habe ich dir zu verdanken. Legolas?"

„Ja?"

„Ich habe meine Frage vorhin ernst gemeint. Bist du in Ordnung? Ich meine…"

Legolas unterbrach ihn mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Ich weiß was du meinst, aber mache dir keine Gedanken. Mir geht es gut:"

„Hennaid evyr, Legolas!" (Vielen Dank)

Sie wechselten noch einen Augenblick einen bedeutungsvollen Blick, dann sagte Legolas entschieden: "Schlaf jetzt. Du musst dich noch ausruhen und wieder zu Kräften kommen."

Aragorn schloss ohne Widerspruch seine Augen, zog jedoch eine seiner Augenbrauen leicht in die Höhe. Fast unhörbar murmelte er: „Gewöhne dich nicht daran. In Zukunft werde ich nicht jeden deiner Befehle so widerstandslos hinnehmen… Ich habe nur keine Lust, mit dir zu diskutieren…"

„Sicher.", bestätigte Legolas lächelnd.

ooOOoo

Es dauerte noch zwei Wochen, bis Aragorn wieder soweit bei Kräften war, dass sie die Heimreise nach Minas Tirith antreten konnten und sie ließen sich viel Zeit, auch wenn es alle kaum erwarten konnten, die Sicherheit der weißen Stadt zu erreichen und die vergangenen Monate hinter sich zu lassen. Sie wurden jubelnd empfangen und nur seine Freunde sahen, wie Aragorns Züge sich bei dieser Begrüßung seines Volkes anspannten und er zog sich gleich nachdem er seine Pflicht erfüllt hatte und sein Volk mit kurzen Worten begrüßt hatte, in seine Gemächer zurück. Arwen sah ihm bekümmert nach, denn selbst sie hatte er sanft aber entschieden daran gehindert, ihn zu begleiten. Er wollte alleine sein.

Frodo wartete eine Zeit lang, doch dann hielt er es nicht länger aus und schlich sich aus der Halle, wo sich die Gefährten versammelt hatten und schlug die Richtung zu Aragorns Zimmer ein. Leise, ohne anzuklopfen, öffnete er die Türe und trat ein. Das Zimmer war in Dunkelheit getaucht, denn inzwischen war die Nacht hereingebrochen und nur der Schein des Mondes warf silbernes Licht durch das Fenster herein, die Vorhänge blähten sich in der sanften Brise des Windes und Frodo brauchte einen Moment, bis sich seine Augen von der Helligkeit der erleuchteten Halle an das gedämpfte Licht gewöhnt hatten.

Aragorn saß regungslos in seinem Lehnstuhl vor dem Fenster, ein scharfer Umriss gegen den Schein des Mondes. Unsicher trat Frodo einen weiteren Schritt ins Zimmer und räusperte sich.

Er hatte seit dem Moment auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht mehr mit Aragorn gesprochen, denn auch als dieser auf dem Weg der Besserung war, hatten Legolas und Gandalf keinen Besuch zugelassen. Frodo zog tief die Luft ein und straffte entschlossen die Schultern. „Aragorn?"

Aragorn reagierte nicht im Mindesten überrascht auf Frodos Anwesenheit, drehte ihm nicht einmal das Gesicht zu, als er auf die Ansprache des Hobbits reagierte.

„Du weißt wie man sich nach so einer Zeit fühlt, nicht wahr Frodo? Es ist wie ein giftiger Dorn, den man nicht sauber herausziehen kann. Es…, ich glaube…, jeder hat einen kleinen Platz in sich, den er für sich behält. Der ganz privat ist und den man mit niemandem teilt – höchstens mit jemandem, den man sehr liebt." Aragorn machte eine Pause und seufzte, was Frodo als Chance nutzte, um neben ihn zu treten.

„Du brauchst nicht mit mir darüber zu reden, wenn du nicht willst, Aragorn. Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass sich für mich an unserer Freundschaft nichts ändern wird – egal wie sehr du dich auch verändert haben magst. Ich verstehe dich."

Er konnte Aragorns Gesicht immer noch nicht klar erkennen, doch an dessen Stimme hörte Frodo, dass er lächelte.

„Ja, du verstehst mich! Weil du genau weißt, wie das ist, wenn dieser private Ort mit Gewalt zerstört wird. An diesem Ort lebt etwas – vielleicht ist es die Seele, oder das, was einen zu der Person macht, die man ist und die einen von den anderen unterscheidet. Es ist eine kleine Festung, in der man sich selbst bewahren kann, egal was passiert." Aragorn ballte die Hand zur Faust. „Aber es fühlt sich jetzt so an, als… als sei diese Festung mit Gewalt gesprengt worden, und das Wesen, dass dort gelebt hat, kauert schutzlos im Freien und versucht sich vor Angst wimmernd zu verstecken, aber… aber es gelingt ihm nicht." Seine Stimme brach ab und wandte seinen Blick wieder Frodo zu, der nur verständnisvoll nickte.

„Ich weiß welche Frage dich quält, Aragorn, aber ich kann dich beruhigen. Ich habe auch noch keine neue Festung in mir, aber wenigstens eine kleine Hütte, die mein kleines Wesen schützt. Der Ring hat es nicht vermocht, das Wesen in mir zu töten und ich glaube nicht, dass irgendjemand in der Lage ist, deine Seele zu zerstören. Du bist stark, auch wenn du dich jetzt nicht so fühlst – aber das Wichtigste ist, dass du nicht alleine bist. Wir sind für dich da – so wie du immer für uns da warst. Das Einzige was du tun musst, ist die Hilfe zuzulassen die wir dir geben wollen, Verschließe dich nicht davor."

Aragorns Augen blitzten im Licht des Mondes kurz auf, als er sich dem Fenster zuwandte und über Frodos Worte nachdachte. Eine Weile verging, in der sie im stillen Einvernehmen schwiegen. Schließlich fuhr sich Aragorn mit den Fingern durchs Haar und warf Frodo einen Blick zu.

Gandalf hat recht gehabt! Er sagte zu mir – damals, als du losgezogen bist, um den Ring zu zerstören – dass, wenn jemand diese Aufgabe gelingen würde, du es wärst. Es gab Augenblicke, da zweifelte ich daran, doch du hast mir bewiesen, dass meine Zweifel unbegründet waren und der erste Eindruck trügen kann. Nun,… wenn du es geschafft hast, werde ich es wohl auch schaffen!"


	13. Epilog

Epilog

Aragorn stellte den Kelch ab und bemerkte, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte und wurde sich seiner Erschöpfung bewusst. Er wollte auf einmal nichts weiter, als sich in seine Gemächer zu begeben und Arwen und seinen Sohn in die Arme zu schließen, doch die Heiler hatten ihn regelrecht aus dem Zimmer geworfen, als die Wehen immer heftiger geworden waren. Wann, zum Kuckuck, war diese Warterei denn endlich vorbei? Warum dauerte es nur so lange? Es war doch hoffentlich allen in Ordnung?

Unruhig begann er, in langen Schritten den Raum auf und ab zu gehen, nahm hier und da einen Gegenstand in die Hand ohne ihn wirklich anzusehen und stellte ihn dann wieder an seinen Platz, um seine Wanderung fortzusetzen.

Schließlich blieb er stehen und rief sich Arwens Gesicht vor Augen und fragte sich, wie sie es in den letzten Monaten mit ihm zusammen ausgehalten hatte. Es waren für ihn, aber vor allem für sie harte Zeiten gewesen – Augenblicke, in denen er Arwen absichtlich verletzt hatte, in denen er versucht hatte, seine eigene Pein, sein eigenes schlechtes Gewissen zu lindern, in dem er ihren Schmerz noch vergrößerte, den sie über seinen Zustand empfand. Aber es hatte auch Zeiten gegeben, in denen sie ihn aus demselben Grund angegriffen hatte.

Die Dinge, die er getan hatte, ließen sich jetzt nicht mehr ungeschehen machen, das hatte er inzwischen akzeptiert, auch wenn er sich ihrer immer noch schämte. Er hatte im Kampf getötet – weil es von einem König erwartet wurde, der sein Volk beschützen sollte und die Ironie dabei war, das er sogar aus diesem Grund ein Recht dazu gehabt hatte, dass er immer dazu hatte einsetzen wollen, um Frieden zu schaffen. Das war eine gute Entschuldigung und rechtfertigte seine Handlungen – aber eben nicht die heiße Freude, die er empfunden hatte, als er seinen Dolch in Enarâtos Kehle gebohrt hatte.

In seiner Jugend hatte er sich bereits bemüht, alles zu lernen, was es in dieser Welt an gutem gab, alles was er einsetzen konnte, um ein Leben zu ermöglichen, das besser, friedlicher und zivilisierter war. Er hatte sich ein Leben für sein zukünftiges Volk gewünscht, das reich an Träumen war, reich an Versuchen, diese Träume zu verwirklichen – nicht angefüllt mit Tod, Verrat und Täuschung. Er hatte sich vom Bösen abgewandt, nicht nur vom Bösen auf der Welt, sondern auch von dem, das in ihm war. Er hatte sich gesagt, dass, wenn er erst einmal König war, seine Gesetze die Dinge aus der Vergangenheit auslösen würden, die sie dazu gebracht hatte, sich zu bekriegen.

Doch er hatte feststellen müssen, dass all diese Dinge auch in ihm waren und das der Impuls zu töten und zu wüten in ihm lebendig war. Sie waren in ihm, all die Taten, die ihn als Barbar kennzeichneten, all die Dinge, die getan und gesagt worden waren und deretwegen sich seine Seele immer noch vor Scham krümmte. Er wusste was er war – und gestand es sich ein.

Eilige, kurze Schritte auf dem Gang ließen ihn aus seinen düsteren Gedanken aufschrecken und im nächsten Moment steckte Bergil seinen Kopf durch die Türe. Das Gesicht des Jungen war gerötet und er atmete hastig, so, als wäre er ein Stück des Weges gerannt.

„Herr! Er ist da! Euer Sohn…!"

Aragorn wartete nicht weiter ab was Bergil noch zu sagen hatte, sondern war augenblicklich an ihm vorbeigestürmt und hastete wenig Königlich den langen Flur entlang und riss die Türe seines Gemaches schwungvoll auf.

Arwen stützte sich auf die weichen Kissen, die Spitzen ihres Nachthemdes und ihrer Schläfen waren feucht vom Schweiß der Anstrengungen, doch sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an und neigte dann den Kopf wieder auf das kleine Bündel herab, das in ihren Armen lag.

Unsicher machte Aragorn einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu, wartete, bis alle Heiler und Bedienstete den Raum verlassen hatten und setzte sich vorsichtig auf den Rand des Lagers. Arwen lächelte ihn an.

„Möchtest du ihn einmal halten?"

„Ich… ich weiß nicht…", doch bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte Arwen ihm das strampelnde Bündel bereits in die Arme gelegt. Lange Zeit betrachtete er sich seinen Sohn stumm, bis er sich bei der Frage ertappte, wie es seinem Sohn nur so schnell gelingen konnte, ihn so schnell für sich zu gewinnen! Er starrte seinen Vater mit großen blaugrauen Augen an, als wolle er in seine Seele sehen und forderte ihn mit diesem Blick, der einzig und allein Liebe verlangte. Aragorn streichelte den flaumigen Kopf seines Sohnes, der daraufhin schläfrig mit den Augen blinzelte und einen wenig eleganten Rülpser ausstieß. Aragorn grinste.

„Er scheint jedenfalls die Manieren einer seiner Patenonkel geerbt zu haben!", stellte Aragorn nüchtern fest und freute sich schon jetzt darauf, Gimli von dieser Gemeinsamkeit zu berichten. Arwen lachte leise auf, doch dann legte sie Aragorn die Hand auf den Arm. „Er sieht aus wie du! Die Farbe der Haare, die Form des Mundes… selbst die Augen hat er von dir."

Aragorn zog die Brauen zusammen und wandte sich der genauen Betrachtung zu. „Die Ohren hat er aber nicht von mir!", stellte er schließlich fest, doch im nächsten Moment kräuselten sich belustigt seine Mundwinkel. Tatsächlich liefen die Ohrmuscheln leicht spitz zu – nicht so ausgeprägt wie die seiner Mutter, aber doch deutlich genug, um seine elbische Abstammung zu verraten.

„Arwen?" Aragorns Stimme klang rau.

„ja?"

„Ich liebe dich!" Er beugte sich zu ihr herunter, küsste sie zärtlich und zog sie dann in seine Arme.

Ja, dachte er, als er seine Frau und seinen Sohn fest an sich drückte. Frodo hatte Recht. Jetzt hatte auch er wieder tief in seinem Inneren eine kleine Hütte in der seine Seele geschützt war.


End file.
